Potpourri
by Alaiya
Summary: Zone de stockage des OS écrits pour divers communautés, tous genres, ratings et personnages confondus - "Il n'y a pas de secret qui tienne" - PG
1. D&co

**Titre **: D&co

**Jour/Thème **: 28 octobre / Je ne dirais pas que c'est une mauvaise chose, mais...

**Personnages/couples **: Shura & Deathmask, Aphrodite

**Genre** : Humour

**Rating **: PG

**Nombre de mots **: 672

**Note **: post-Hadès, humour douteux, mention de DM*Shura et, ça n'en a pas l'air comme ça, mais j'aime beaucoup Aphrodite aussi, vous savez…

**Disclaimer **: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**D&co**

« Je ne dirais pas que c'est une mauvaise chose, mais tu es sûr d'y avoir bien réfléchi ?

- Ouais.

- Certain ?

- Oui, je te dis ! » Deathmask, passablement agacé, se tourna vers le Capricorne décidément un peu trop dubitatif à son goût. « Bon, tu m'aides ? Parce que, la règle dorénavant, c'est "partage des tâches ménagères".

- Hum… »

Shura gratta son menton où une barbe dure et sombre commençait à pointer en cette fin de journée. C'est qu'il était fatigué l'espagnol. A faire des allers et retours depuis l'aube entre son temple – tout en haut – et celui du Cancer – presque tout en bas – les bras chargés de cartons et à peine ressuscité, sans pouvoir truander cette satanée barrière athénienne qui l'empêchait de galoper dans les escaliers à une vitesse acceptable – même pas un petit Mach 3, de quoi déprimer n'importe quel chevalier d'or - il avait bien envie de se poser, là, tout de suite. Et pour le reste… ils pouvaient bien attendre demain non ? Parce que, bon… Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil autour de lui. Et un soupir de fatigue anticipative lui échappa malencontreusement, tandis que son nouveau colocataire lui jetait un regard suspicieux :

« Quoi ?

- Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas tant que ça finalement, osa le Capricorne dans une dernière tentative de conciliation. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude…

- Et ?

- Et… Et tu m'emmerdes. Un jour de plus, ou un jour de moins, qu'est-ce que ça change ? On ne va pas en faire des cauchemars pour autant. »

Ce fut un silence qui lui répondit. Sans doute le plus éloquent de tous les silences du Cancer auxquels l'espagnol avait été en butte tout au long de leurs années _d'avant_. L'autre le regardait, le regard brillant mais sombre, les creux soudain obscurs sous ses yeux, la mâchoire tordue selon un angle inédit.

« A ce point-là ? »

L'italien hocha la tête, toujours sans un mot.

« Bon… » Laissant échapper un nouveau soupir, résigné celui-ci, Shura retroussa ses manches avant de tourner le dos à son alter ego pour se planter devant le premier mur à sa portée :

« Je te préviens, je n'y mets pas les mains.

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de tronçonner. Moi, je ramasse. »

**oooOOOooo**

Ce fut un cri de pur ravissement, lequel résonna un peu trop longuement sous les doriennes, qui les tira du lit.

Ils trouvèrent Aphrodite planté au milieu du temple, tournant sur lui-même, les mains jointes devant son visage en proie à l'extase.

« Par Athéna, c'est _magnifique_ ! » Les aigus du chevalier des Poissons firent grimacer un Deathmask, tout à fait ébouriffé et complètement pas réveillé et lever au ciel les yeux d'un Shura qui prenait soudain conscience que son déménagement serait insuffisant à lui épargner les nuisances d'un voisinage dont il pensait s'être débarrassé.

« Mais quelle merveille ! » Le suédois virevoltait autour de l'espagnol tout en asticotant l'italien : « Tu vois, hein, je te l'avais bien dit que c'était une bonne idée ; regarde, non mais regarde ! » Et Aphrodite d'aller d'un coin à l'autre de la bâtisse, en désignant là une frise, là encore un pan entier de mur : « Oh oui… ça, ça serait parfait avec du parme. Et là, une touche de ce vert qui me reste, mais si, celui que vous avez vu hier… Oh, et puis… ici, voilà. Impeccable. »

Le Poisson s'était campé au fond du temple, les mains sur les hanches : « La table de poker, on la mettra là. Pour les parties du samedi. Et à ce sujet, pour l'ambiance, je propose une lumière tamisée, assortie avec… »

Le suédois babillait sans discontinuer quand Shura se pencha vers Deathmask, curieusement affalé contre une colonne compatissante, pour murmurer à son oreille :

« La prochaine fois, promets-moi une chose : ne touche plus à la déco. »

**FIN**


	2. Un vilain défaut

**Titre ****: **Un vilain défaut

**Jour/Thème**: 1er Novembre / Bonbon + Enfantillages (thème du mois)

**Personnages/Couples**: Deathmask / Shura - Kiki

**Rating**: PG13

**Nombre de mots**: # 1600

**Notes**: Du grand n'importe quoi, et pas beaucoup de moralité dans cette histoire, quand même… (mais c'est pour la bonne cause, si, si !)

**Disclaimer**: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Un vilain défaut**

Le hurlement grinçant de fureur qui retentit dans le Domaine Sacré éjecta Mü de son lit avec autant de délicatesse qu'un coup de pied au fondement lancé à la vitesse de la lumière. Et ce fut dûment pourvu de cette accélération matinale que le Bélier déboula dans la pièce minuscule attenante à sa propre chambre, et dans laquelle son apprenti dormait. Ou du moins était censé le faire :

« Kiki ?... »

Personne dans le lit. Où était donc cet espèce de… L'identité de ce qui liait la cause à l'effet le préoccupait déjà lorsque l'atlante finit par aviser le coin de la pièce, dans lequel était accroupi le gamin, visiblement très occupé.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu es en train de fabriquer ?!

- Maître Mü ? »

Le crissement du papier plastifié que le Bélier avait détecté un instant plus tôt s'était tu, alors que Kiki levait vers le chevalier d'or un visage angélique fendu par un large sourire plein de dents. Et plein de particules verdâtres des plus douteuses. Mü se pencha sur son élève pour saisir sans douceur aucune sa mâchoire entre ses doigts et approcher son visage du sien. Deux reniflements plus tard, il le relâchait. Cette odeur dans son haleine… il lui semblait l'avoir déjà sentie quelque part. Pas très loin. Et fort récemment. De la menthe. De la… !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça, bon sang ?! fit le Bélier soudain paniqué.

- Mais, maître ! C'est vous qui m'avez demandé d'exercer ma télékinésie !

- Oui, mais pas… »

L'ombre était déjà là. Dans son dos. Il la voyait s'allonger devant lui sur les dalles, haute, obscure et menaçante, et dotée de la parole, ou du moins d'un grognement bestial.

« … pas en subtilisant les bonbons à la menthe de Deathmask. » Acheva-t-il d'une voix mourante.

L'atlante finit par se retourner sur un Cancer qui essayait d'arrêter de fumer. Trois mois que l'italien luttait contre son addiction. Trois mois qu'il testait tous les dérivatifs possibles, patchs, cigarettes à l'eucalyptus – vite abandonnées devant les vigoureuses protestations de son voisinage – et autres chewing-gums à la nicotine. Trois mois que son caractère était passé du niveau exécrable au niveau épouvantable. Trois mois qu'il demeurait cloîtré chez lui, refusant de voir et de parler à qui que ce soit à tel point que Shion avait dû, en catastrophe, mettre en place une déviation souterraine pour passer de Gémeaux en Lion. Trois mois… pour en arriver au stade du bonbon à la menthe.

« Deathmask…

- Laisse-moi passer, Mü. Je vais récupérer ce qui m'appartient. »

Un ton dramatiquement trop bas, le Bélier en avait conscience. Le Cancer avait sa voix des mauvais jours, ceux au cours desquels il estimait que sa collection de taxidermiste accompli nécessitait impérativement d'être renouvelée.

« Ecoute… »

Mais l'italien n'écoutait rien, et n'entendait rien. Toute son attention était concentrée sur la tête de carotte qui le narguait bien à l'abri derrière son maître, et qui n'eut de meilleure idée que d'enfourner une pleine poignée de sucreries sous le nez de leur propriétaire.

« Saleté de quart de portion de mes deux, je vais te… » Rugit l'italien tout en prenant son élan… avant de se heurter douloureusement au mur de cristal que Mü venait de dresser dans un ultime réflexe de survie. Ladite paroi - indestructible comme chacun sait – écopa néanmoins d'un coup de poing assez rageur pour faire douter son bâtisseur de la garantie décennale.

« Je vais le tuer, gronda Deathmask.

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant, voyons… Lui, il n'a vu que des bonbons, tu ne peux pas lui en…

- Non, d'abord, je vais le faire souffrir. Et ensuite je prendrai sa tête. Peut-être que je te rendrai une mèche de sa touffe de poils en souvenir, si tu me laisses passer.

- Death… »

La dernière tentative d'apaisement du Bélier tomba autant à plat que la paume du Cancer contre le mur, une paume soudain auréolée d'une onde assez malsaine pour que l'atlante se tourne vers son apprenti et lance d'une voix pressante :

« Kiki, tu sais, ce serait bien que tu rendes le paquet à Deathmask. _Maintenant_. »

L'enfant fit la moue, juste le temps de la seconde syndicale, avant de répondre :

« C'est d'accord. » Et de se lever pour s'approcher du bouclier transparent et glisser sa petite main de l'autre côté au bout de laquelle pendait un sachet.

« Tiens, Death', je te le rends.

- Tu vois bien, ce n'était pas de la méchanceté de sa… »

Le paquet était vide. Une nouvelle fois, le regard de Mü tomba sur son élève pour constater une déformation anormale de sa joue. Il entendit jusqu'au craquement du bonbon entre les molaires vigoureuses de l'enfant, lequel agita ses menottes, sagement ramenées du bon côté du mur :

« Chtait l'fergnier…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire, l'avorton ?

- C'était le dernier ? » Traduisit Mü d'une petite voix, sans omettre de reculer de deux pas.

Inexplicablement, rien ne vint. Pas d'insulte, pas d'imprécation, pas de coup de pied, pas de tentative désespérée de vengeance, rien. Le maître et l'apprenti virent le Cancer tourner les talons et s'éloigner dans le soleil levant, la tête haute, et les jambes raides.

**oooOOOooo**

Shura sifflotait tout en briquant le drapé de marbre qui recouvrait le pied gauche de sa sainteté Athéna – drapé qui avait malencontreusement été éclaboussé par une vodka Martini qu'un Aphrodite plus proche du triple zéro que de 007 avait cru bon de faire valser entre ses mains et sa bouche la veille au soir – lorsque deux mains rugueuses se posèrent sur ses épaules. Et commencèrent à descendre _très_ lentement contre son torse, plaquant au passage le fin coton noir de la chemise contre les pectoraux fermes et saillants.

« Death' ? »

Le Capricorne se serait volontiers retourné si le Cancer ne le poussait pas dans le dos, pour finalement réussir à le coincer contre la statue.

« Surtout, tais-toi. » L'espagnol ravala le "mais" qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer, ainsi qu'une expiration lorsque les mains baladeuses de l'italien parvinrent jusqu'à son ventre, pile au droit du bouton de son jean.

Avisant le chiffon qu'il tenait encore, Shura laissa tout de même échapper :

« Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit le bon moment et surtout le bon endroit pour _ça_, tu sais et… »

Les doigts furetaient à présent sur les hanches qui bien malgré elles allèrent se plaquer contre leurs jumelles juste derrière. Puis ils s'insinuèrent… dans la poche avant droite pour en extirper victorieusement un paquet souple de Marlboro.

« Hé, mais… ! » L'air furieux, Shura s'était retourné : « Rends-moi ça tout de suite ! »

Ni une, ni deux, l'autre avait déjà coincé une cigarette entre ses lèvres, une fumée bleutée s'élevant autour de lui, sous les hauts plafonds du dixième temple. L'extase lui avait fait fermer les yeux, une bien mauvaise idée que le Capricorne mit à profit pour contourner sournoisement son visiteur inattendu et lui chiper le paquet qu'il tenait entre des doigts inattentifs.

Pas question d'être effrayé par ce regard bleu qu'il connaissait trop bien et où dansaient en cet instant des velléités de meurtre ; aussi ce fut avec un sourire provocateur que Shura agita les cigarettes sous le nez du Cancer, assez loin cependant pour qu'il ne puisse pas les récupérer :

« Tu as réussi à en attraper une, c'est bien… Mais c'est fini ! Si tu les veux, va falloir venir les chercher… » Et l'espagnol de glisser le paquet non pas dans sa poche… mais entre sa ceinture et la peau nue de son ventre, sous le pan de la chemise.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? marmonna Deathmask.

- Ai-je l'air ? »

Non, effectivement. Bien à l'abri derrière sa fumée, le Cancer jaugeait la situation. D'un côté, un paquet de cigarettes _sur _le corps d'un fumeur, et pas n'importe quel corps. Un corps qu'il n'avait pas approché depuis trois mois et qui avait visiblement encore du répondant. De l'autre… panne sèche de bonbons à la menthe. Deux addictions à une, le match était joué d'avance.

Un grondement qui n'avait plus rien de furieux mais tout de gourmand ponctua la décision de l'italien lorsqu'il saisit les hanches de l'espagnol pour le plaquer derechef contre le socle de la statue. Mais cette fois, avant de récupérer ce qu'il estimait être son bien, il prit tout son temps.

**oooOOOooo**

« C'est toi ?

- Oui, qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

- Je vérifiais, c'est tout. Bon, tu as le fric ?

- On avait dit cent cinquante, c'est ça…

- Hé, voleur ! C'était deux cents ! J'ai pris des risques, moi !

- Je sais, je sais, mais je suis un peu juste en ce moment…

- Tu n'as pas honte de mentir à un enfant ?

- Tu n'as pas honte d'arnaquer un chevalier d'or ? »

Tout en soupirant, Shura finit par rajouter un billet de cinquante, prestement empoché par Kiki dont la silhouette menue se confondait avec les ombres de la nuit. L'apprenti esquissa une courbette malicieuse :

« C'est un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Quand je pense qu'il a fallu que j'en arrive là…

- Ça veut dire que ça a marché, non ?

- Hum… On peut dire ça, oui, fit le Capricorne en se massant distraitement les reins.

- Bon et bien… Ravi de t'avoir rendu service. Ah, au fait, quand Death' va venir me voir pour me parler des bonbons, je lui dis quoi, moi ? »

Et le gamin de reculer avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir dans un grand éclat de rire, la voix du Capricorne résonnant rageusement derrière lui :

« … Escroc ! »

**FIN**


	3. Le maître des jouets

**Titre ****: **Le maître des jouets

**Jour/Thème**: 3 novembre / Jouet

**Personnages**: Minos du Griffon

**Rating**: M

**Nombre de mots**: 522

**Avertissement**: glauque, tortures diverses, psychose, déviation. Soyez prévenus.

**Disclaimer**: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Le maître des jouets**

Les Enfers, c'est le paradis.

Du moins aux yeux de Minos, juge de son état, et accessoirement marionnettiste à ses heures perdues. Lorsqu'il se promène en son domaine – et empiète à l'occasion sur ceux de ses frères – il ne peut se départir d'un large sourire que d'aucuns qui l'apercevraient furtivement pourraient croire qu'il est d'excellente humeur et enclin à une clémence inusitée. Ce serait mal l'observer, mais il convient d'admettre que ceux qui auraient pu avoir la _chance_ d'y mettre plus d'application ne sont jamais revenus pour témoigner de la réalité que cache ce sourire.

Oui, décidément, le lieu vaut bien plus qu'une cour de récréation, bien plus qu'une fête foraine, parce que Minos y est seul pour en profiter. Et il savoure d'autant plus ce privilège qu'en dépit de son statut de bras armé de sa Seigneurie Hadès, il s'est vu dans l'obligation de défendre chèrement son territoire face à Pharao. C'est que l'autre, en sus d'avoir les mêmes marottes que lui, dispose d'atouts à ne pas négliger… pour quelqu'un d'autre que Minos. Des fils grossiers, des nœuds approximatifs et un nombre bien moindre de cordes à son arc ont néanmoins suffi à faire pencher la balance en faveur du juge et ce, malgré l'option musicale dont le Griffon ne peut, hélas, s'enorgueillir.

Encore que.

N'importe quel son peut être taxé de douce mélodie, n'est-ce pas ? Cela dépend des oreilles qui le savourent. Et celles de Minos se délectent des cris. Des suppliques. Des râles. Des soupirs parfois – gémissements ? Fort possible, certains de ses lots ont des déviances particulières, comme il a pu s'en rendre compte, avec une bienheureuse surprise.

Parce que, au final, Minos gagne à chaque coup. Forcément, il est le seul participant. Et au grand concours du châtiment éternel, il se retrouve, tel un enfant trop gâté, devant un parterre de cadeaux au milieu duquel il n'a qu'à se servir à pleines mains. Chaque jouet est différent : de l'un, ses fils brillants tireront des larmes de douleur, d'un autre, ses entrelacs serrés cisailleront les mots de la souffrance. Un troisième se verra écartelé offrant la vision de son corps sans défense au regard d'un juge en extase devant tant de variété, si bien qu'il ne s'en lasse jamais. Et il vaudrait mieux d'ailleurs : il y a des mots, comme ceux-là, qui demeurent invariables, surtout aux Enfers. Alors – toujours - Minos s'en va à la recherche d'un nouveau jouet.

Sa curiosité ne s'est pas émoussée, en dépit des millénaires écoulés, tant l'être humain est riche de ses déclinaisons. A chaque fois, c'est une nouvelle surprise : à chaque fois, c'est un pur ravissement.

Souvent, il rit. Tirailler un peu à droite, ou à gauche, relâcher la tension pour donner l'illusion d'un répit, reprendre les rênes pour asseoir sa domination, comme c'est amusant ! Et lorsqu'il se lasse, enfin, Minos reprend ses fils, tourne les talons, essuie machinalement ses doigts contre son surplis, oubliant déjà le jouet désarticulé qu'il laisse derrière lui, tout à l'impatience de découvrir et de décortiquer son nouveau cadeau dont le flot est intarissable.

Non, décidément, Minos ne s'ennuie jamais, aux Enfers.

**FIN**


	4. Retrouvailles

**Titre ****: **Retrouvailles

**Jour/Thème**: 6 Novembre / Un, deux, trois, soleil !

**Personnages**: Shaka, Ikki

**Rating**: PG

**Nombre de mots**: # 900

**Notes**: Cadeau pour petite Dilly. Post première bataille du Sanctuaire… sauf que je me suis un peu arrangée avec une certaine caractéristique de Shaka et que Ikki est un homme jeune, certes, mais un homme quand même (et puis d'abord, même le doublage français était d'accord moi sur ce coup-là :p)

**Disclaimer**: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Retrouvailles**

Plus que trois marches avant le sixième temple. Deux à présent, alors que le pied droit de Ikki rejoint son jumeau, bien à plat sur le rebord de calcaire, patiné par les siècles. Il n'en reste plus qu'une. Etonnant comme cette dernière est difficile à franchir… Il ne s'était pourtant pas posé toutes ces questions quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait gravi cet escalier, tout entier concentré vers l'aura de son jeune frère en bien mauvaise posture. Sans doute parce qu'il ne savait pas alors ce qu'il allait trouver.

Cette fois il y est ; et sur le parvis de la Vierge, il se fige.

Il a été prévenu, ou du moins, il a ouï dire sans cependant donner l'impression de s'y intéresser. Depuis le combat de la sixième heure, Shaka n'a pas refermé les yeux. Pour quelle raison, d'aucuns auraient été bien en peine de l'expliquer, sauf le principal intéressé. Et peut-être, aussi, l'homme qui a été à l'origine de cette ouverture sur le monde. Un homme qui, soudain, perd le fil de ses pensées ; _il _est là, à quelques pas de lui. Shaka est debout, son corps blanc et mince disparaissant aux trois-quarts dans les tours et les détours d'une étoffe safranée rehaussée de discrets fils d'or entrelacés avec les brins de coton.

La dernière fois… il n'y avait personne sous la stoa. Il n'y avait personne sur le parvis de marbre qui s'enfonce dans les profondeurs du temple. A peine d'ailleurs si le Phoenix avait prêté attention à l'absence de ces détails relevant purement et simplement de l'intimidation de pacotille dont ses alter ego de bronze avaient été gratifiés. Lui n'y avait pas eu droit ; et aujourd'hui, face à ce visage avenant qui lui sourit, il accepte ce qu'il n'a, jusqu'ici, fait que comprendre. L'être qui se tient là est différent. De tous et de tout. De lui.

Il ne parvient pas à s'extirper de son immobilité cependant ; les yeux grands ouverts le fixent. Un instant se saisit de lui la panique irraisonnée qu'il a déjà éprouvée un jour pas si lointain, lorsque celui que la légende désigne comme l'être le plus proche de Dieu a posé son regard sur lui pour une fois qui devait être la dernière. Mais rien ne vient le foudroyer : ni une main brûlante, ni une parole cruelle, ni un mépris souverain. Ce qu'il a associé à ces yeux n'a plus cours.

Alors ses épaules, qui bien malgré lui se sont creusées, se redressent, de même que son menton. Il n'a pas à avoir peur. Oh bien sûr, le Phoenix n'admettrait pas que ce sentiment ait pu un jour le traverser, lui seul est en mesure de décider si oui, ou non, il a des raisons d'éprouver de la crainte. Lui, et à présent un autre, celui qui l'observe avec bienveillance.

Ikki prend soudain conscience d'une chose : c'est la première fois qu'il peut prendre le temps de plonger dans _ce_ regard. Jusqu'ici, il n'a fait que le fuir. Ce bleu clair et serein a-t-il réellement essayé de le tuer ? Cette pureté limpide a-elle vraiment charrié le sang et la mort ? Il ne peut y croire tout à coup, alors qu'un vide se creuse dans sa poitrine et l'aspire vers un ciel bordé de cils sombres pour tout horizon.

C'est d'abord la paix qui descend en son âme, tandis que lui, l'oiseau de feu, déploie ses ailes dans cet azur qui semble ne pas avoir de limite. Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi libre. Rien n'entrave son vol, il pourrait aller n'importe où, il ne risquerait rien, protégé comme il l'est. Parce que c'est bien le sentiment d'être abrité qui prédomine dans son errance infinie et il devine que cet espace de calme n'existe que pour lui. Cette découverte inattendue est sur le point de le faire ciller lorsque Shaka fait soudain un pas dans sa direction. Ce faisant, il quitte l'ombre de la stoa. Ce faisant, il entre dans la lumière. Et le Phoenix achève de perdre ses repères. Ce n'est plus le soleil qui brille dans le ciel, mais le ciel qui habite le soleil.

Le bleu envahit toutes ses perceptions, il le voit recouvrir le lourd décor antique qui l'environne, il le devine sur sa peau frissonnante tandis qu'il le drape et le baigne, il le goûte et en savoure la tendre fraîcheur, il entend la douce brise qui l'anime et, oui, en perçoit jusqu'à l'arôme subtil, nourri de lotus et de jasmin.

Lui qui a grandi et vécu dans l'ombre de la Reine Morte, lui qui s'est abreuvé à l'obscurité et à la violence, lui qui a tant peiné - et peine encore – à trouver une lueur au bout d'un chemin que le destin a cruellement hérissé de douleurs et de remords, s'immerge dans une lumière chaleureuse, tandis que la Vierge, soudain très proche de lui, saisit ses mains entre les siennes.

Il se rend alors compte qu'il n'a pas quitté ce regard qui a constitué toute son existence l'espace d'un instant. L'indien ne le quitte pas des yeux lui non plus, et son sourire s'amenuise – à peine cependant – lorsqu'il murmure à l'attention du seul à qui il ait offert le reflet de son âme :

« J'ai décidé de voir, Ikki, même au risque de me perdre. »

**FIN**


	5. Celui qui a perdu

**Titre : **Celui qui a perdu

**Communauté/Jour/Thème**: 31 _ jours/11 janvier / Défaite

**Personnages**: Cassios, Shaina de l'Ophiucus

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots**: # 650

**Notes**: basé sur l'anime (et sûrement le manga, mais comme chacun sait, je suis une fausse fan qui ne l'a jamais lu).

**Disclaimer**: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Celui qui a perdu**

A la frustration des jours a succédé l'amertume des semaines, puis enfin, la résignation des mois. Il a fallu du temps à Cassios pour parvenir à ce stade où commence à se fondre dans le passé et à se muer en souvenir l'Evénement. Celui qui n'a pas changé sa vie.

Il lui arrive encore, de temps à autres, de porter sa main jusqu'au côté de sa tête, pour palper la cicatrice laissée par un destin arraché. La douleur s'est depuis longtemps enfuie, ne restent que des creux et des aspérités sous le bout de ses doigts qui, inlassablement, en suivent le cheminement. Il aurait pu être chevalier lui raconte sa blessure, un grand et fort chevalier de bronze, un titre dont il aurait tiré une immense fierté. Et pas seulement lui ; son maître également.

C'est peut-être cela, qui est le plus difficile. Les jours qui ont suivi la défaite de son unique élève ont vu une Shaina obstinément muette et aveugle à l'égard de Cassios. Ce dernier n'existe plus pour elle, ne doit plus exister tant sa simple réalité renvoie au chevalier de l'Ophiucus le reflet de son échec et de son orgueil blessé. Du moins Cassios s'en est-il persuadé lorsque son maître a soigneusement amorcé un détour le lendemain du combat, pour ne pas croiser le chemin de celui dont elle n'a plus rien à attendre.

Pourtant, il n'a pas pu s'y résoudre. Se fondre dans la masse des grouillots du Sanctuaire, quémander un poste de simple garde, oublier ses prétentions, quoi de plus facile ? Il s'agit là du lot commun aux perdants et un perdant, voilà bien ce qu'il est devenu au vu et au su de tous et surtout d'une seule. Mais parce qu'elle est là, toujours là, déjà en train de choisir de nouveaux apprentis, sur le point de les former - et cette fois, pour ne pas se tromper de façon aussi lamentable, il est demeuré auprès d'elle. Dans ses pas, dans son ombre, il a tâché de se faire tout petit, de ne pas rester sur sa route, de se faire oublier. Il a continué à s'entraîner, comme il l'a toujours fait, même si tout cela est devenu inutile. Soulever des poids, briser des rochers, exercer sa force contre divers adversaires, encore et encore, inlassablement il s'évertue à demeurer l'élève assidu et motivé d'un maître qui ne le regarde plus.

L'ignorance dont elle le gratifie – le mépris croit-il – ne le fait pas souffrir. Pas trop du moins. Après tout, ne peut-il pas ainsi la voir chaque jour ? N'est-ce pas là, le plus important ? Entendre sa voix rauque résonner dans l'arène pour punir ou au contraire encourager, contempler sa silhouette souple et puissante se détendre d'un bond et imposer sa supériorité, s'enivrer de ce discret parfum printanier qu'elle porte, et laisse derrière elle lorsque par inadvertance, elle le frôle ? Va, il sait bien qu'elle a reporté son ambition sur d'autres, qu'elle n'a plus besoin de lui, le perdant mal dégrossi et raillé par ses anciens camarades. Qu'est-ce qu'un vulgaire ver de terre pourrait bien apporter à une étoile d'argent ou pire encore, attendre d'elle ? Lorsque ces pensées l'effleurent, il secoue la tête pour les chasser ; il a cessé de se bercer d'illusions. Alors il se contente de la regarder vivre et cela suffit à le rendre heureux. Un peu au moins.

*******

Cassios s'est trompé sur un point : même le plus misérable des vers de terre peut revêtir de l'importance pour la plus belle des étoiles d'argent. Une étoile qui un jour se rend compte qu'elle n'a pas été à la hauteur du piédestal sur lequel on l'a placée. Une étoile qui n'a pas vu que l'amour le plus silencieux est le plus simple, et le plus vrai. Une étoile qui pleure sur la tombe de celui qui est mort en vainqueur. Dans un sourire. Pour elle.

**FIN**


	6. Gâterie houleuse

**Titre **: Gâterie houleuse

**Communauté LJ **: Kyrielle_100

**Personnages + prompt** : Milo/Kanon - Il préfère l'amour en mer (demandé par Kiranagio)

**Rating **: NC-17

**Nombre de mots** : 309

**Disclaimer **: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Gâterie houleuse**

« Milo, tu fais _quoi_, là ?... Milo ! »

La main de Kanon, qui espérait trouver un bras, un torse, une épaule, n'importe quoi qu'il eut pu crocheter pour empêcher le Scorpion de mettre sa menace à exécution, ne rencontra qu'une masse de boucles azur pile au droit de son entrejambe et ne put que s'y perdre, vaguement résignée, curieusement fébrile.

Alors que des dents malicieuses s'agrippaient déjà à une fermeture éclair qui ne demandait qu'à libérer l'envie impérieuse contre laquelle l'ancien Marina n'envisageait plus de lutter, ce dernier tourna la tête vers le passeur, avec une certaine appréhension. Sourd et muet, n'est-ce pas ? Oui, bien sûr que oui. Enfin… Sûrement. Muet, Kanon ne nourrissait guère de doute à ce sujet. Mais sourd ? Pourquoi eut-il soudain l'impression que l'homme anonyme qui leur tournait le dos sursautait alors que lui-même laissait échapper un hoquet troublé ? Allons, le bruit du moteur couvrirait certainement ses râles tandis que Milo l'engloutissait. De même que le clapotis des vagues contre la coque étoufferait forcément les gémissements qu'il ne put retenir lorsque la langue agile du Scorpion glissa lentement le long de sa chair tendue. Et puis… A tous les coups, le passeur ne se retournerait pas, toute son attention dédiée aux brisants sournois entre lesquels il convenait de louvoyer pour rejoindre l'île du Sanctuaire. Par la force des choses, il ne verrait pas Kanon se renverser contre le bastingage, ses lèvres s'entrouvrir sur un souffle soudain fugitif, son visage se crisper de jouissance. Et il ne devinerait sans doute rien du bien-être qui envahit le Gémeau, doucement bercé par les vagues, le corps de Milo serré contre lui. Ce dernier finit par susurrer, ses lèvres encore humides tout contre le cou de sa victime :

« Le bateau, c'est fait. Il nous reste quoi d'autre, sur la liste ? »


	7. Kill Bill

**Titre **: Kill Bill

**Communauté **: Kyrielle_100

**Personnages + prompt** : Shura/Deathmask – Tranchant (demandé par kiranagio)

**Rating **: PG 16

**Nombre de mots **: 618

**Disclaimer **: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Kill Bill**

Aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs de parasite permanent du temple du Capricorne, Deathmask avait toujours vu trôner dans les appartements de l'espagnol un superbe sabre japonais gainé de laque obsidienne, exposé sur un socle tout aussi luxueux, juste sous la fenêtre. Lorsque la lumière du matin tombait dessus, l'arme pourtant protégée par son fourreau donnait l'impression d'irradier.

Il aurait fallu payer cher le Cancer pour qu'il fasse part à Shura de l'admiration secrète qu'il portait à cet objet, et le montant de l'addition devenait proprement astronomique dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'avouer que la curiosité le dévorait d'en voir un jour la lame à nu.

Parce que le Capricorne n'avait jamais daigné l'exhiber devant lui. Ni même proposé de le faire. Pourtant, Deathmask savait – ou du moins considérait-il qu'il en était ainsi – à peu près tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir concernant son alter ego. Ses habitudes, ses marottes, ses manies, ses goûts, en bref tout ce que de longues années d'observation sans en donner l'air avaient pu lui apprendre au sujet du seul de ses collègues qui tolérait sa présence. Sans qu'il y soit "forcé" tout du moins. Mais il restait le sabre. Nul besoin d'être particulièrement attentif pour se rendre compte que l'objet demeurait d'une propreté méticuleuse, chaque jour d'Athéna faisait. Ni que s'il était déplacé, il était toujours impeccablement reposé sur son socle, avec une symétrie millimétrique relevant de la maniaquerie pure et simple. Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cette arme pouvait bien représenter de si précieux – de si… intime ? – pour que Shura refuse de la partager ?

Ce soir-là, pourtant, tandis qu'il gravissait les dernières marches menant au dixième temple, le Cancer était bien loin de ces considérations. Une journée pourrie – une exécution qui avait mal tournée avec une victime fort peu pressée d'achever son agonie – avait eu raison de son humeur pourtant bonne du matin. Il n'avait qu'une envie : celle de s'affaler dans le canapé confortable de l'espagnol, une bière à la main, et de se reposer l'esprit devant des murs dépourvus de décorations douteuses.

Très certainement, Shura ne s'attendait pas à sa venue. Du moins, ce fut la première réflexion qui vint à l'esprit de l'italien qui demeura, interdit, sur le seuil. Le Capricorne était installé dans son fauteuil, le sabre découvert en travers de ses genoux. Absorbé dans ses gestes, il ne releva pas les yeux sur son invité impromptu ; la lame reposait dans sa paume, bien à plat, et de sa main libre, l'espagnol polissait l'acier avec un tissu écarlate. Ses doigts, repliés sur le tranchant, allaient et venaient sur l'arme avec une lenteur concentrée. L'instant de stupéfaction passé, ce fut fasciné que le Cancer se rapprocha de Shura, et de l'objet de toutes ses convoitises. L'autre finit par le regarder, impavide.

Deathmask avait déjà tendu la main vers l'objet lorsqu'il suspendit son geste, pour demander, soudain hésitant :

« Je peux ? »

Le Capricorne ne répondit pas tout de suite, saisissant l'arme par la garde, et la soulevant à demi devant son partenaire :

« Il te plaît ? » Finit-il par demander, avec ce qui s'apparentait à un mince sourire. Deathmask se contenta de déglutir. Le sabre était une perfection. Son fil aiguisé luisait dans la lumière des lampes, la pureté de sa lame était un enchantement. Il fut soudain persuadé que la sensation de cet acier glacé sur sa peau le brûlerait.

Shura surprit-il ses pensées ce soir-là, le Cancer n'en sut jamais rien. Mais lorsque le tranchant du sabre s'appliqua à la base de son cou, lorsque quelques gouttes de sang jaillirent bientôt recueillies par la langue du Capricorne, il comprit que la lame n'était pas prête de regagner son fourreau.


	8. Revendications

**Communauté/Jour/Thème**: 31_jours / 6 juin / Raccourci

**Personnages**: Les bronzes, Mü, Camus

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots**: # 970

**Notes**: texte franchement pas brillant et humour douteux, avec des caricatures lourdingues et des raccourcis au sens figuré (et à prendre au deuxième degré, hein!), ahem… Désolée (pas en forme).

**Disclaimer**: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Revendications**

En sortant de chez lui ce matin-là, Mü faillit se prendre les pieds dans un amoncellement de bronzes jonchant le parvis de son temple. Quatre bronzes plus exactement, qui lui faisaient face, assis en tailleur les uns à côté des autres, les bras croisés et l'air résolument… résolu.

Levant un disque mauve dubitatif, l'atlante recula d'un pas, avant de leur demander, d'une voix prudente :

« Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

- Grève. »

Seiya avait répondu, d'un ton que le paisible bélier aurait qualifié de mauvais s'il ne s'était agi de Pégase, trublion attitré du Sanctuaire, et accessoirement bouclier vivant d'une absolue dévotion envers sa déesse. Sa patronne en l'occurrence. Mais le fait est… que dans tous les cas, le jeune japonais ne respirait pas sa bonne humeur habituelle. Ni Hyoga son impassibilité coutumière. Ni Shun sa candeur. Ni Shiryu sa tranquillité. Quelque chose clochait.

A grand renfort de grincement de métal et de cliquetis divers, le Bélier s'assit à son tour sur les dalles de marbre et, le menton posé au creux de la main, soupira :

« Quel est l'objet de vos revendications ?

- On en a assez.

- De quoi ?

- De l'escalier. »

C'est qu'il était sérieux, le canasson. Et ses alter ego de hocher vigoureusement la tête comme pour appuyer une évidence que le chevalier d'or avait comme qui dirait, quelques difficultés à concevoir. L'escalier… Et bien quoi, l'escalier ? Sans doute la perplexité fut-elle assez visible sur les traits habituellement sereins de l'atlante pour que Shiryu fasse taire son bouillonnant camarade et se lance dans une série d'explications qui vaudraient un peu plus tard à l'atlante de se noyer dans un verre d'aspirine :

« Que nous ayons dû monter l'intégralité des marches depuis ton temple, Mü, jusqu'au palais du Pope, la première fois que nous sommes venus au Sanctuaire – parce que nous devions accomplir une quête initiatique qui nous a menés vers nous-mêmes et en nous-mêmes, jusqu'à découvrir notre septième sens ainsi que me l'a démontré mon vénéré vieux maître lors de notre retraite au pied de la cascade qui…

- Abrège.

- Oui, hum… Je disais donc, que nous ayons dû franchir chaque étape de l'escalier ce jour-là était justifié. Que vous nous ayez obligés à demeurer en arrière quand le sceau d'Athéna que mon très respecté vieux maître a malheureusement…

- Accélère.

- … et quand les spectres ont envahi le Sanctuaire, si bien que nous avons dû vous suivre temple après temple, passe encore. Mais que depuis, nous soyons encore et toujours forcés à grimper la totalité de cet escalier depuis ton temple pour arriver au palais lorsque nous sommes convoqués par Athéna, c'est inacceptable.

- Aldébaran ne veut jamais me laisser passer tant que je n'ai pas fait un bras de fer avec lui, protesta Seiya.

- Je ne peux jamais traverser la maison du Verseau sans que Camus me demande si j'ai rêvé de ma mère, marmonna Hyoga.

- Aphrodite m'oblige à essayer ses vêtements et après, il me regarde bizarrement ! Geignit Andromède.

- Et quant à moi, je dois systématiquement écouter Shura en confession pour aller répéter à Athéna à quel point il est désolé, soupira le Dragon. Cette situation est devenue intenable.

- Et ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que j'y fasse ? » Mü avait ouvert grands les bras, en signe d'impuissance. « Vous savez très bien que c'est le cosmos d'Athéna qui oblige tout le monde à passer obligatoirement par l'escalier et que…

- Ah, ça suffit, maintenant ! » Penché vers l'avant, Pégase agitait un index accusateur sous le nez du Bélier qui, fasciné, ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux. « On sait très bien que tout ça, c'est du flan !

- Du "flan" ? Mais… »

_« Non, ne me dites pas que… »_

« Taratata ! Argumenta de nouveau Seiya, avec une rare pertinence. Et Marine, elle est montée comment, sur Star Hill ? Et Cassios, il est arrivé par où dans le temple du Lion, hein ?

- Sans oublier mon frère. » La voix douce de Shun avait coupé la tirade de Pégase, et le regard qu'il portait sur l'atlante était si… si… _humide_ que Mü n'eut pas le cœur de rétorquer un _« comme d'habitude » _lorsque Andromède poursuivit :

« Ikki n'est pas passé par l'escalier lorsqu'il est arrivé dans le temple de la Vierge. Pour me sauver. »

_« Ils ne sont pas complètement crétins, finalement. »_

« Donc… Fit le Bélier, sans tout à fait réussir à masquer son abattement.

- Donc on les veut.

- Les clés.

- Des souterrains. » Acheva Hyoga d'une voix glaciale.

* * *

« Et tu les leur as données.

- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Ils me séquestraient ! Protesta Mü devant un Verseau qui le jaugeait d'un air froid et vaguement méprisant. Ils ont même menacé de squatter mon atelier jusqu'à ce que je cède.

- Et voilà comment on dit adieu à notre tranquillité. Plus moyen maintenant de les empêcher de venir fouiner dans ce qui ne les regarde pas. Tu as cédé, c'est fichu. La prochaine fois, ce sera quoi ? Du sang pour réparer leurs armures ?

- Déjà fait… marmonna l'atlante, gêné.

- Des congés payés ? Des indemnités maladie ? Un statut de pensionné de guerre ? En leur facilitant la vie, tu ne nous rends pas service, Mü. Vraiment pas.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu, là, non ? Après tout ce qu'ils ont fait pour nous…

- Tout ce que _nous _avons fait pour eux, tu veux dire. Tu vas voir : tu leur as tendu la main, ils vont te bouffer le bras.

- Tu es bien pessimiste.

- Non, pas pessimiste : français. »

**Fin**


	9. Apprentissage

**Titre** : Apprentissage

**Communauté LJ** : Hybridation (dans le cadre du Prompt Fest)

**Genre** : Yuri

**Pairing** : Pandore/Violate

**Prompt** : « une vraie femme peut séduire qui elle veut »

**Rating** : NC-17

**Nombre de mots :** # 1800

**Disclaimer** : Shiori Teshirogi & Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Apprentissage**

« Dehors ! »

L'écho furieux rebondissait encore entre les murs du couloir marmoréen lorsque Pandore croisa quelques servantes qui s'éloignèrent rapidement, un air à mi-chemin entre la frayeur et la réprobation plaqué sur leurs visages, trop occupées par leurs messes basses pour jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'œil à la maîtresse des Enfers par intérim. Cette dernière s'en serait d'ailleurs volontiers offusquée si les quelques propos murmurés qu'elle intercepta au passage n'avaient pas eu l'heur d'éveiller son intérêt.

« Elle est vraiment impossible…

- … même pas une femme…

- Si seulement… un peu plus à son apparence ! »

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent en un sourire mince, avant qu'elle ne reprenne sa route. Tout droit vers la porte au fond du corridor.

* * *

Un nuage de vapeur chaude et moite lui coupa la respiration l'espace d'une seconde. Non pas qu'elle n'était jamais entrée dans la salle d'ablutions du quartier des rares femmes présentes au royaume des Morts, mais pour dire toute la vérité, elle ne l'avait jamais partagée qu'avec elle-même. Le sentiment de pénétrer une intimité qui n'était pas la sienne l'immobilisa un instant sur le seuil avant que sa propre supériorité ne lui rappelle que l'être qui occupait les lieux n'était qu'un spectre. Comme tous les autres.

« Tu es sourde ? Dehors, j'ai dit ! » La voix rauque et passablement agacée provenait du bassin principal d'où n'émergeait que le sommet d'une tête recouverte d'une épaisse chevelure ébène et ruisselante. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, son pas assourdi par la touffeur ambiante, Pandore commença à distinguer les mèches sombres qui débordaient sur les épaules larges et musculeuses appuyées contre le rebord de marbre.

« Tu es de bien mauvaise humeur. »

Il n'y eut pas de sursaut. A peine si la nuque se dévissa d'un quart de tour pour permettre au Béhémoth d'aviser la présence de son invitée impromptue, avant de reprendre sa position initiale.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Tu as chassé tes servantes.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'elles.

- Si tu le dis… » L'occupante du bassin ne vit pas le haussement d'épaules de Pandore, alors qu'elle avisait le surplis démantelé, dont les pièces jonchaient le sol çà et là. Certains ne brillaient plus de cette lueur obscure qui caractérisait les armures des Ténèbres, tant elles semblaient abîmées. Quant à sa propriétaire… L'élue d'Hadès orienta ses pas vers la droite, longeant l'arrondi du bassin avant de s'asseoir sur son rebord. Elle était assez loin pour ne pas subir physiquement l'ire du spectre, et assez près pour apercevoir la nouvelle cicatrice qui ornait la base de sa clavicule. Une marque qui bientôt se fondrait parmi toutes ses semblables.

« Le seigneur Eaque... » L'os de la mâchoire du Béhémoth saillit. « Le seigneur Eaque semble devenir un peu plus instable chaque jour, commenta Pandore tout en promenant nonchalamment le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau chaude. Aurait-il des sujets d'inquiétude en particulier ?

- Tu n'as qu'à aller le lui demander toi-même.

- Allons, Violate… fit l'autre sur un ton conciliant, n'est-ce pas toi qui le connais le mieux, toi, son fidèle bras armé ? »

La jeune femme eut la satisfaction de croiser enfin le regard du spectre. Sombre et dangereux, il se planta dans le sien, tel un défi muet. Il y avait des sujets qu'il convenait de ne pas aborder, et le sujet Eaque faisait visiblement partie de ceux-là. Réprimant un sourire insolent, Pandore poursuivit d'une voix suave :

« Il paraît qu'il n'a de cesse de t'envoyer au front, même lorsqu'il ne s'agit que de vulgaires chevaliers de bronze. Néanmoins, au regard de tes compétences, on pourrait penser qu'il…

- Je suis un guerrier, coupa sèchement Violate. Pas une femelle qui fait faire le sale boulot à ses larbins.

- Oh. » Pandore, qui s'était levée, se dirigea vers l'autre femme, la main toujours égarée à la surface du bassin. Et lorsqu'elle fut assez proche d'elle, debout derrière le spectre qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, ses doigts disparurent sous l'eau vaporeuse. « Tu n'es pas une femelle… vraiment ? »

Le sein qu'elle tenait dans sa paume était incroyablement lourd. Et chaud. Violate, sous l'effet de la surprise, avait décollé son dos de la paroi de pierre, et levé un visage stupéfait vers son hôte… avant de saisir le bras de cette dernière pour la faire basculer dans le bassin.

« A quoi tu joues, sale petite intrigante ! » Siffla le Béhémoth, tout en broyant le fin poignet entre ses doigts puissants. Serrant les dents et sans se départir d'un sourire provocant en dépit de la douleur et de ses vêtements trempés, Pandore rétorqua :

« J'ai une guerre à gagner. Et j'ai besoin d'Eaque pour cela.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec tes… agissements.

- Oh Violate, Violate… ! As-tu donc déjà oublié ce que tu es, ce qu'il est, ce que vous êtes, tous ? »

La jeune femme se tortilla suffisamment pour non seulement desserrer l'étreinte sur son poignet laquelle se faisait de plus en plus indécise, mais aussi et surtout se rapprocher du corps nu du Béhémoth dont les contours se précisaient sous l'eau transparente.

« Des étoiles. Des étoiles incarnées dans des corps tout ce qu'il y a de plus humains. Et tu sais de quoi les êtres que vous êtes devenus ont besoin ? Tu sais de quoi _Eaque_ a besoin ? »

Le souffle de Pandore caressa les lèvres du spectre, tandis que cette question demeurait en suspend entre elles. Violate se lécha les lèvres, parut hésiter… avant de détourner la tête. Sa voix rauque, qu'elle tentait d'étouffer, parut tout à coup venir de très loin :

« Toi, en tout cas, tu donnes l'impression de parfaitement le savoir. Et tu es humaine. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu que tu attends ?

- C'est vrai, ce serait facile pour moi, se rengorgea Pandore, tout son aplomb retrouvé devant l'apparente résignation du spectre. Mais la seule femme qu'il veut, c'est toi. »

Le Béhémoth étouffa un rire las, et lorsque qu'elle libéra tout à fait le bras de Pandore, cette dernière sut qu'elle venait de marquer le point qui ferait basculer la partie.

« Je te l'ai dit, je suis un guerrier. Je ne peux pas être comme…

- Comme moi ? Tu ne peux pas… Ou tu ne _veux_ pas ? »

L'allemande vit alors le regard de Violate quitter son visage pour s'abaisser vers sa gorge moulée dans le tissu trempé. Elle le vit s'attarder là, elle le sentit redessiner ses courbes, vagabonder jusqu'à ses épaules pour revenir cette fois encore un peu plus bas, pour se reposer contre le ventre plat juste au niveau du creux du nombril. Et lorsqu'enfin il revint croiser celui de Pandore, cette dernière y lut un égarement qui la toucha, bien qu'elle se gardât soigneusement de l'admettre. A peine si ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'elle saisit le visage de Violate entre ses paumes :

« Tu sais, je peux t'apprendre. Je peux… » Se redressant juste assez pour surplomber le spectre, Pandore appuya son front contre celui de l'autre femme, enchâssant ses yeux dans les siens, plantant ses ongles dans sa nuque, et son murmure s'insinua entre les lèvres du Béhémoth : « Je peux te montrer le pouvoir d'une femme. _Ton_ pouvoir. Et tu l'auras, _lui_. »

Quand bien même Violate aurait tout tenté pour le masquer, la lueur d'envie qui traversa son regard ne pouvait échapper à sa tentatrice. Qu'elle en fût l'objet ou un simple dérivatif à un désir incapable de s'exprimer jusqu'ici, peu lui importait, pourvu qu'elle puisse l'employer à des fins utiles. A tout le moins, dans son propre intérêt. Et si elle était à présent persuadée de toucher au but, un simple geste de sa part achèverait de mettre le spectre à sa merci. Un geste comme… Pandore laissa retomber une main dans l'eau tiède. Le bout de ses doigts effleura l'arrondi du sein qu'elle avait tantôt saisi sans ménagement. Elle le redessina, sans hâte, avant d'atteindre le centre de l'aréole brune. Qu'elle trouva durci et frémissant. L'éclat de rire qu'elle réprima tant bien que mal se confondit avec le hoquet de Violate, dont la cambrure soudaine la propulsa contre le corps tout près d'elle. L'allemande apprécia de sentir l'autre si souple tout à coup, si… douce, véritable paradoxe avec l'apparence musculeuse et couturée qui la caractérisait. Sa bouche offrirait-elle la même bienheureuse surprise ? Elle se pencha vers les lèvres entrouvertes qui laissaient échapper une respiration saccadée et, sans y déposer les siennes, y glissa le bout de sa langue. Elle ne rencontra aucune espèce de rempart. Bien au contraire, elle fut accueillie, d'abord avec timidité, ensuite avec avidité tandis que le Béhémoth affamé tendait le cou pour s'enrouler autour de cette chaleur nouvelle. Et Pandore de savourer l'instant présent, juste une seconde, quelques secondes de plus, une main tenant fermement la nuque qui s'offrait, ses doigts libres agaçant tant et plus le bout du sein jusqu'à arracher un gémissement à sa victime définitivement consentante.

L'allemande se laissa attirer encore un peu plus contre le corps du spectre par un bras puissant passé autour de sa taille elle autorisa les mains malhabiles à s'égarer dans ses cheveux alourdis par l'eau, sur sa poitrine gonflée elle répondit volontiers par un soupir d'aise lorsque Violate alla goûter la saveur du sillon entre ses seins. Et elle imposa ses doigts entre les cuisses qui s'étaient écartées inconsciemment devant elle.

Un sursaut accompagna la dilatation soudaine des yeux sombres qui ne la quittaient pas. Les lèvres entrouvertes du spectre laissèrent échapper un cri étranglé à mi-chemin entre la douleur et la surprise devant cette invasion inconnue mais pourtant désirée. Doucement, mais fermement, Pandore acheva de s'insinuer dans le ventre de la femme qui s'ouvrait à elle, transperçant la membrane sans état d'âme, caressant l'intérieur avec un souci d'apaisement. Le corps contre elle, porté par l'eau, se mit à onduler tandis que sa respiration s'accélérait. Un premier spasme le saisit et le fin poignet de l'allemande se trouve de nouveau prisonnier avec, cette fois, la volonté impérieuse de l'amener loin, au plus loin possible…

Mais cette fois encore, Pandore se libéra. Sans violence. Un gémissement frustré accompagna le vide qui envahit tout à coup le Béhémoth et dont elle n'aurait jamais souhaité, en cet instant, connaître la sensation tant elle lui apparut cruelle. La voix de la maîtresse de tous les spectres, plus douce que jamais, acheva alors son instruction :

« Va à présent. Va et accomplis ce que tu dois. »


	10. Points communs

**Titre** : Points communs

**Communauté LJ** : Hybridation (dans le cadre du Prompt Fest)

**Genre** : Beuverie lourdingue

**Pairing** : Mü/Shura

**Prompt** : « entre cornus, on se comprend »

**Rating** : T

**Nombre de mots** : # 1900

**Disclaimer** : Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Points communs**

A Rodorio, il y a une taverne.

Non pas une parmi d'autres mais une comme seul établissement du genre dans ce village minuscule sous la coupe réglée du Sanctuaire. L'unique lieu de débauche et de perdition du domaine d'Athéna – toute proportions gardées ceci dit : c'est qu'il ne s'agirait pas de porter atteinte à la réputation sans tâche des nobles chevaliers de la déesse lesquels, comme chacun sait, ne fument pas, ne boivent pas et ne forniquent pas – dans lequel le petit personnel du Sanctuaire est autorisé à se rendre, histoire de se donner l'illusion de mener une vie à peu près normale. Et là encore, il s'agit de remettre les choses en perspective à partir du moment où un village resté figé dans le moyen âge constitue un fuite en avant vers le modernisme que n'offre pas un amoncellement hérité de l'antiquité grecque de temples en plus ou moins bon état. Et plutôt moins que plus en l'occurrence.

Cette illusion-là, cependant, cela fait bien longtemps que Mü, chevalier d'or du Bélier de son état, a cessé de l'entretenir. Il a beau être un Saint tout entier dévoué à _la _cause, il a bien essayé dans sa fort peu primesautière jeunesse de se persuader qu'il était un gamin comme tous les autres, et a minima comme ceux qu'il voyait s'amuser et courir les rues du village à chaque fois qu'il accompagnait son maître en visite auprès du commun des mortels. Etait-ce dû à l'être vénérable qu'il suivait comme son ombre ou aux disques mauves qui surplombaient son regard parme, toujours est-il qu'aucun de ces autres gosses n'a jamais manifesté le souhait de jouer avec lui.

De fait, il n'y a jamais eu de "monde normal" pour l'atlante le seul dont il a dû se contenter est celui – fermé - du Sanctuaire, avec ses codes, ses règles… et ses collègues de travail.

C'est avec un reniflement agacé qu'il pousse la porte de la taverne en cette nuit claire. Oublier cette bande d'hurluberlus est son souhait le plus cher et voilà qu'il ressasse déjà. Encore. C'est qu'il a pourtant tout fait pour se tenir à l'écart : ne pas se rendre aux arènes d'entraînement à l'heure d'affluence, ne pas barboter dans les thermes à l'heure suivante, ne pas participer aux interminables parties de cartes, et surtout surtout ne pas contribuer à l'extinction de l'anis du bassin méditerranéen et de toute autre espèce végétale avec une terminaison sémantique similaire. Mais il doit bien l'admettre : toute une éducation basée sur la morale irréprochable de Shion – du moins le croyait-il encore il y a peu : Dôkho n'avait alors pas son corps de jeune homme de dix-huit ans - n'a pas suffi. A son tour, il s'est laissé entraîner, à son tour il a chuté. Et s'il y a bien une chose à laquelle il aspire plus que tout en cet instant, c'est de ne plus…

Raté.

Le profil en lame de couteau qu'il aperçoit en pénétrant dans l'établissement déserté annihile aussi sec son fantasme d'être le dernier chevalier d'or vivant de sa génération. Il ne l'a même pas vu traverser son temple et c'est en se filant mentalement des claques qu'il relève la tête et fait mine de ne pas avoir aperçu son alter ego du dixième étage. Manœuvre inutile s'il en est : Shura ne daigne pas lui condescendre un regard. Installé devant une table en bois d'une couleur douteuse, le regard fixé droit devant lui, le Capricorne tient une chope de bière entre ses mains. Quand bien même il aimerait s'en défendre, Mü a d'ores et déjà intégré l'ensemble de ces menus détails tandis qu'il va s'installer quelques tables plus loin, le dos tourné à l'espagnol.

Le tenancier repart avec la commande de l'atlante – une demi-pinte non pas de cacahouètes merci – et le silence revient dans la grande salle. On pourrait entendre les mouches voler mais à cette heure-là, les mouches dorment. Ainsi qu'aurait dû le faire Shura. Il ne vient pas à l'idée de Mü qu'il pourrait en être de même en ce qui le concerne : après tout, n'est-ce pas lui qui a pris cette initiative de s'extirper de son vase clos quotidien ? Pourquoi faut-il donc qu'un _autre _ait eu une lubie identique ?

Non, mauvaise idée. Ce n'est pas parce que l'espagnol est au même endroit et au même moment que lui que le raisonnement qu'il a échafaudé pour ce faire a suivi un chemin parallèle au sien. A tous les coups, il attend quelqu'un. Voilà, c'est sûrement ça. A cette pensée, le Bélier se hérisse : adieu la tranquillité, s'il ne voit pas débarquer le très bruyant Aphrodite dans quelques minutes, alors il risque de voir apparaître le très vulgaire Deathmask. Ou pire encore. Oui, cela pourrait être pire, car celui qu'attend Shura pourrait être… L'atlante se mord les lèvres. Allons, allons, on inspire, on expire et on boit frais. Et quand bien même… Ça changerait quoi ?

Petit à petit le regard du Bélier se fige, se fixe dans la direction opposée à celle du Capricorne. Il a l'impression que les secondes s'égrènent autour de lui, et commencent à former un petit tas parfaitement conique dont les pentes lui semblent assez douces pour ne pas s'élever trop vite. Juste comme il faut. Il pourrait rester là pendant des heures.

« C'est calme. »

Mü sursaute. Il se demande un instant s'il s'est endormi ou si le monde parfait dans lequel il s'est réfugié – sans Sanctuaire, sans collègues, sans _lui _– ne serait pas un peu trop lointain. C'est pourtant bien la voix éraillée de Shura qui vient de retentir derrière lui, dans la taverne déserte.

« Oui… C'est vrai. » C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire. Follement intelligent, indéniablement profond.

« Ta bière est bonne ?

- Ça va. Un peu chaude peut-être.

- C'est parce que tu ne la bois pas assez vite. Tavernier ! »

Et le Capricorne de se lever, d'embarquer sa chaise et de l'entraîner à sa suite jusqu'à la table de l'atlante, en face duquel il s'installe :

« Deux pintes bien fraîches. »

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard…_

« … Je ne voulais pas, moi ! Je te le jure sur… sur la tête de Kiki, tiens !

- C'est toujours comme ça, on est tranquille, là, dans notre temple… Tu vois, moi, j'étais en train de faire une petite reprise d'enduit – tu sais, là où le pied de la statue repose sur le socle, ça me travaillait cette fissure, non parce que bon, il s'agit tout de même de notre déesse et je ne pouvais pas laisser ça dans cet état, c'est indigne d'un chevalier d'or, tu me comprends, j'en suis sûr, les détails c'est important. »

Opinant vigoureusement du chef, Mü avale une gorgée de la quatrième – non, cinquième. Ou peut-être sixième ? Mais lui appartient-elle seulement, cette pinte ? – bière de la nuit, ce qui lui vaut d'en renverser un bon tiers sur la table et son menton. D'un geste qui se veut assuré, mais qui est loin de l'être, l'espagnol tend un kleenex suspect vers le lieu de l'accident, manquant d'éborgner son alter ego au passage et réussissant à s'emmêler dans une mèche parme qui traîne dans le coin.

Après quelques ouilles et un coup d'Excalibur hasardeux, Shura lève un index docte et reprend d'une voix pâteuse :

« Donc… Donc. Voilà. Deathy – c'est comme ça que je l'appelle… Enfin, que je l'appelais – est arrivé et j'ai rien vu venir.

- Et moi… » Le regard de l'atlante se perd à la surface dorée de sa cinquième, non, sixième – oh et puis zut ! – tournée : « Jamais j'aurais cru que Shaka me ferait ce coup-là… Tu te rends compte ? Dans mon lit, qu'il m'attendait ! » Il baisse d'un ton et confie en sus à voix basse, non sans buter sur les mots : « Et il était tout nu » Avant de continuer, péremptoire: « Et pourtant, moi, je n'avais pas bu. D'ailleurs, je ne bois jamais.

- Pour sûr.

- Ouais. Moi, je ne voulais pas.

- Moi non plus.

- C'est eux qui ont voulu.

- Sans blague. On n'a rien demandé.

- Non, rien. »

A cet instant, même si les mouches s'étaient réveillées, les deux hommes ne les auraient de toute manière pas entendues. La tête de Shura oscille d'avant en arrière quelques secondes, puis il rouvre des yeux quelque peu chassieux :

« On m'avait dit… un truc, genre « fais ton devoir, t'occupe pas du reste ».

- Pareil.

- De toute façon tu crèveras jeune, donc t'auras pas le temps pour la bagatelle.

- Moi, tout ce que je voulais….

- … C'était être un honnête chevalier…

- … me trouver un gentil compagnon…

- … que j'aimerais…

- … qui me serait fidèle. » L'atlante laisse échappe un soupir, à mi-chemin entre la tristesse du poivrot et la résignation de l'alcoolique : « Il m'a plaqué pour le popicide, tu te rends compte ? »

Le Capricorne tapote gentiment l'épaule affaissée du Bélier :

« Il te méritait pas, crois-moi.

- Tu es gentil toi au moins, renifle Mü avant de replonger dans sa pinte.

- C'est ça mon problème. Je suis trop gentil. J'ai rien dit quand il est parti.

- Avec qui ?

- J'ai honte.

-Non, vas-y, je t'ai tout dit, moi.

- Quand même…

- Allez…

- Une femme. » L'atlante manque de s'étouffer avec sa bière – une mort bien peu recommandable pour un chevalier d'or – tandis que Shura cache son visage dans ses mains avant de poursuivre :

« La rouquine, là, chez les argents.

- Quelle horreur.

- Ouais. »

Ils ruminent – avec une gorgée de plus pour faire bonne mesure – sur leurs désastres amoureux respectifs en silence quelques instants. Mü, qui commence sérieusement à se sentir vaseux, finit par admettre :

« C'est peut-être notre karma.

- Hein ?

- Notre destin, tu vois. Le truc qui est écrit dans les étoiles.

- Conneries.

- Non, non… Doit y avoir un rapport, je sais pas. »

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardent. Se jaugent. A la base, ils n'ont pas grand-chose en commun. Ne sont même pas voisins. Ils n'ont même eu, jusqu'ici, pas grand-chose à se dire. Pire encore : l'un a fait partie du groupe des gentils, l'autre de celui des méchants. Mais par-delà les brumes de l'alcool, ils finissent par se reconnaître. Et c'est Shura, dont la constitution plus substantielle que celle de l'atlante l'autorise à conserver un niveau de lucidité un peu moins proche du zéro absolu, qui parvient à formuler à peu près clairement la conclusion de leurs échanges :

« Tu es Bélier. Je suis Capricorne.

- Je vois pas.

- On a des cornes.

- Ah… Ouais. C'est vrai.

- Alors, c'est peut-être pour ça…

- Pour ça quoi ? » La main de l'espagnol retombe lourdement sur l'avant-bras de Mü :

« Pour ça qu'on est tout le temps cocu, toi et moi. »

* * *

« Tu sais quoi ?

- Oui ?

- Paraît que le destin, ça peut se changer.

-…

- Tu as quelque chose de prévu demain soir ? »


	11. Recueil Drabbles numéro 1 octobre 2011

_Voici les drabbles – textes de 100 mots (ici avec une tolérance de +/- 15 mots) – que j'ai rédigés dans le cadre de « l'arbre à drabbles » organisé par Drakys sur Live Journal, entre le 28 septembre et le 4 octobre 2011._

_Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi (pour The Lost Canvas)  
_

* * *

**Personnages** : Saga, Kanon

**Rating** : PG-13

**Nombre de mots** : 92

**Vrais-semblants**

Chacun représente la punition de l'autre.

Et nul besoin de miroir froid et impersonnel pour se le rappeler chaque matin que les Dieux font, quand il s'agit de faire face à son jumeau de chair et de sang. Celui qu'on a envié et manipulé jusqu'à réussir au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Celui qu'on a emprisonné et censément voué à une mort certaine pour ne pas admettre sa propre folie.

Ils se regardent, pour se haïr d'abord, pour se pardonner ensuite, pour s'aimer enfin, parce que l'un sans l'autre, ils ne sont rien.

* * *

**Personnage** : Aiolia

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots** : 108

**Illusion**

Il est bien content de ne pas être comme lui, comme son frère Aioros. Ce traître qui a osé porter atteinte à la vie de la déesse – une enfant, un bébé ! – qui a bafoué l'honneur de la chevalerie, et toutes les valeurs qu'en tant que Saint d'or il est censé défendre plus chèrement encore que sa propre vie.

Lui, Aiolia, sera un exemple. Il sera le modèle dont son aîné n'a été que le mirage. Il prendra sur lui l'infamie de ses actes, la honte de leur nom et sera le meilleur chevalier d'or de sa génération.

Du haut de ses six ans, il se le jure.

* * *

**Personnages** : Saga, Aiolia

**Rating** : NC-17

**Nombre de mots** : 100

**Désillusion**

« Tu ne désobéirais pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Aiolia secoue la tête, lentement. Dans son regard il n'y a plus que le vide, insondable. Misérable.

De ses doigts secs, l'usurpateur saisit le menton du chevalier agenouillé devant lui, nu sur le tapis écarlate, et relève son visage. Non, le Lion ne se rebellera plus, il peut en être certain. Tout ce qu'il pourrait lui faire dorénavant, il l'acceptera.

Aussi, lorsqu'il lui entrouvre les lèvres, c'est une bouche docile qu'il trouve, qui accueille sa chair gonflée de désir. Il lui impose sa jouissance Aiolia sait qui est son maître.

* * *

**Personnages** : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating** : M

**Nombre de mots** : 100

**Curiosité**

Il ne veut pas savoir ce que ça fait là. Enfin, si. A vrai dire, il en crève d'envie. Mais l'admettre ?

Cela reviendrait à accepter l'idée que la vie privée du Capricorne l'intéresse bien plus qu'il n'a jamais osé se l'avouer. Il a tenu vingt ans sans céder à l'impérieuse nécessité de lui demander avec qui il couche, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va commencer. Manquerait plus que ça. Et Shura se foutrait de sa gueule. Sûrement.

Non, décidément, il vaut mieux que la raison pour laquelle le chevet de l'espagnol abrite poppers et substances lubrifiantes lui demeure inconnue.

* * *

**Personnages** : Manigoldo, Sage (The Lost Canvas)

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots** : 100

**Apprentissage**

Une âme ? C'est quoi le problème ? Bien entendu qu'il sait ce qu'est une âme, quelle question !

Il le sait si bien d'ailleurs qu'il joue avec, quasiment toute la journée. A vrai dire… Le « quasiment » est en trop : il y a toujours une âme qui traîne, même dans les rêves de Manigoldo. Alors pourquoi Sage le regarde-t-il soudain avec cet air bizarre ?

« Et ton âme, à toi… » Le vieil homme pose une main tavelée sur le sommet de son crâne en broussaille et s'agenouille devant lui : « La connais-tu ? »


	12. L'ombre d'un frère

**Titre** : L'ombre d'un frère

**Personnages** : Evil!Saga, Saga, Aiolia

**Rating** : PG-13

**Réponse au prompt (Communauté LJ "Hybridation")** : Mooniecherry – Saga/Aiolia – grand frère de substitution

**Nombre de mots** : 1105

**Note** : je me base sur l'anime pour la couleur des cheveux de Saga.

* * *

**L'ombre d'un frère**

Il y avait le côté sombre, mauvais et malsain, celui qui alimentait, sans autre raison que celle de la folie et de la perte absolue de tout repère, une jouissance délicieuse dans le mépris qu'il affichait à l'égard de l'enfant. Ce chétif bourgeon, ce rejet malingre de ce qu'avait été le grand et noble Aioros… Il ne s'abaisserait pas à faire aussi exécuter le cadet, qui ne présentait pas le moindre danger. De temps à autres, l'usurpateur se contentait, lorsque son humeur s'y prêtait, de le faire enfermer dans les geôles du Sanctuaire pour une durée indéterminée, arguant des prétextes les plus fallacieux que son esprit malade était capable d'inventer. Et il riait de ses pleurs qui, parfois, lui parvenaient depuis les bas-fonds du palais.

Mais il y avait aussi cet autre côté, noble et honnête, dont la lumière avait depuis longtemps été altérée par la honte, mais qui parvenait encore – mais pour combien de temps ? – à prendre le dessus sur l'obscurité. Ce côté qui menait Saga dans les sous-sols humides et froids jusque devant les barreaux épais, et qui le voyait glisser une clé dans la serrure et rendre sa liberté à l'enfant que son autre lui-même avait enfermé quelques heures plus tôt. Ce côté qui faisait couler sur ses joues des larmes, échos de celles qui maculaient les joues poussiéreuses du petit Aiolia.

Ce dernier ne comprenait pas grand-chose. De ses grands yeux bleus, il avait coutume de voir le Pope s'avancer vers lui, sans jamais être en mesure de deviner s'il devait fuir ou se jeter dans ses bras. Son grand frère lui avait pourtant assuré à maintes reprises que le maître du Sanctuaire était un être bon et en lequel il pouvait avoir toute confiance… Un être qui avait pourtant fait assassiner Aioros. Un traître, lui avait-on jeté à la figure, alors qu'on l'arrachait au corps immobile et déjà froid du Sagittaire. _« Tu__ es__ le __frère__ d__'__un__ traître ! »_ Quand bien même ces paroles cruelles n'étaient pas prononcées, l'enfant les devinait dans les regards suffisants qu'on lui jetait lorsqu'on croisait sa route. Etait-ce pour cette raison que le Pope le châtiait régulièrement ? Il s'appliquait pourtant à respecter à la lettre les règles du Sanctuaire, et mettait la même énergie à obéir scrupuleusement à son maître, pour devenir le chevalier d'or du Lion. Frère d'un traître, peut-être, mais traître lui-même, non. Cela ne serait jamais.

Alors il acceptait les punitions, même lorsqu'il ne les comprenait pas. Il se disait que le Pope ne le maltraitait pas de la sorte pour rien. Qu'il y avait forcément une bonne raison. Peut-être désirait-il s'assurer que lui, Aiolia, ne le trahirait pas, au contraire d'Aioros ? S'il fallait en passer par là, alors soit, il se plierait à tout ce qu'on exigerait de lui. D'autant… D'autant que son grand frère n'avait pas tout à fait tort : le maître du Sanctuaire pouvait se montrer bon. Lorsque ce dernier venait le sortir de sa prison, il le prenait parfois dans ses bras avant de le laisser partir. Et le serrait très fort contre lui. Cela avait surpris l'enfant la première fois, qui n'avait pu réprimer un mouvement de recul et de peur lorsque les grands bras drapés dans la toge sombre s'étaient saisis de lui. Il avait cru… Mais non, le Pope ne lui voulait pas de mal après tout. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il revenu aussi vite après l'avoir châtié ?

Au fil des semaines, puis des mois, Aiolia avait fini par intégrer, certes confusément, que l'homme qui le maltraitait et l'aimait à la fois n'était pas foncièrement mauvais. Il aurait été bien en peine de l'expliquer à qui que ce fut, mais cette certitude avait creusé dans son cœur un chemin suffisamment droit et rassurant pour qu'il en arrive à ne plus craindre les accès de violence du Pope. Du moins pas autant qu'avant.

Et puis… l'enfant, qui n'en était bientôt plus un, était seul. Les mois avaient passé, les années également, qui l'avaient vu prendre en charge avec brio le cinquième temple, mais d'amis véritables, il ne s'en était jamais fait. Il avait des collègues, oui, mais quand bien même certains d'entre eux n'étaient pas encore au Sanctuaire à l'époque des événements, ceux-ci avaient été mis au fait de son statut de « frère de traître ». Depuis la mort d'Aioros, Aiolia était condamné à la solitude. Alors, si l'adolescent fort et puissant qu'il était devenu n'était plus depuis longtemps en butte aux brimades et aux punitions de la part du Pope, il persistait pourtant à rechercher son attention et, lorsque c'était possible, la chaleur humaine que ce dernier lui avait si souvent témoignée. Parce qu'elle était la seule qu'il avait jamais ressentie depuis la mort de son frère.

Les choses étaient devenus différentes, néanmoins. Le maître du Sanctuaire avait fini par devenir inaccessible, même à sa garde rapprochée. Rares étaient les moments où il apparaissait en public, et lorsque la longue chevelure qui s'échappait du casque arborait des reflets grisonnants, le Lion s'en tenait éloigné. Ces étranges variations, il les avait intégrées, et parfois il se demandait s'il n'était pas le seul tant tous ceux qui l'entouraient ne semblaient pas se formaliser des sautes d'humeur du Pope. A moins qu'il ne fût le seul à véritablement s'en inquiéter ? A en… souffrir ? Dans ces moments-là, Aiolia se raccrochait à ses souvenirs les plus récents. Quelques jours plus tôt, cette conversation amicale au détour d'une dorienne. Ou le mois précédent, ce début de soirée passé près du rivage. Des instants volés à la lourde chape qui plombait le Sanctuaire, des instants qui se prolongeaient jusqu'à ce que, sans la moindre explication, le Pope le plante là et s'enfuit, en lui tournant le dos.

Le jeune Lion avait cessé d'essayer de comprendre. Il se contentait de savourer ces moments, précieux, et qu'il considérait comme étant siens. Pendant ces quelques minutes, ou ces quelques heures, il parlait plus qu'il l'avait fait depuis des jours. Il racontait ses entraînements, il évoquait ses semblables, il narrait ses difficultés d'intégration. Tout cela, il s'en ouvrait à un homme dont il ne voyait pas le visage mais qui l'écoutait avec bienveillance et dont les mèches qui dansaient dans son dos étaient aussi bleues que la Méditerranée.

_Un homme qui avait fait exécuter son frère. _

Un homme qui l'avait consolé.

_Un homme qui lui avait subir les pires humiliations. _

Un homme qui avait pleuré avec lui.

_Un homme qui l'avait frappé. _

Un homme qui l'avait serré dans ses bras.

Aiolia n'avait plus de frère depuis longtemps. Mais parfois – seulement parfois – il avait l'impression d'en avoir trouvé un autre.


	13. Green Symphony

**Titre**: Green Symphony

**Personnages** : Mü X Shaina

**Rating** : G

**Réponse au prompt (communauté LJ" Hybridation")** : Petite_Dilly – Mû/Shaina – briser le silence – PG à R

**Nombre de mots** : 1818

**Note** : Idéalement, se déroule entre Poséidon et Hadès, mais en considérant un laps de temps un peu plus important entre les deux...

* * *

**Green Symphony**

Quel ennui… Un énième soupir lui échappa, lequel givra presque aussitôt dans l'air froid, à l'instar des précédents. Distraitement, elle resserra son col bordé de fourrure. Elle avait certes pris soin de s'équiper en conséquence, malgré tout elle ne s'était pas imaginée que Jamir puisse être un lieu aussi glacial. Et encore, s'il ne s'était agi que du lieu… Shaina coula un regard circonspect en direction de son hôte. A peine s'il l'avait saluée, lorsqu'elle avait posé le pied sur le surplomb rocheux et solitaire. Qu'il ait perçu sa présence à des kilomètres, soit. Mais enfin… Un minimum de politesse, que diable !

Mais non. Décidément, l'atlante ne semblait vraiment pas enclin à la conversation aussi pivota-t-elle sur elle-même à la recherche d'un rocher suffisamment accueillant pour lui permettre de patienter en position assise. La tour derrière elle aurait sans nul doute constitué une salle d'attente autrement plus confortable – et tempérée – mais en l'absence de porte ou d'une téléportation charitable de la part de son actuel propriétaire, celle-ci lui demeurait inaccessible.

Elle finit par opter pour une sorte de banquette de granit dépourvue de neige, à quelques pas à peine du chevalier d'or, lequel était pour l'heure agenouillé devant l'armure de l'Ophiucius. Ce n'était pourtant qu'une toute petite fissure de rien du tout… Son nouveau soupir fut suffisamment bruyant pour générer – enfin ! – une réaction sur le visage habituellement lisse de Mü. Sa contrariété manifeste fit naître un sourire sur le visage de la jeune femme, bien à l'abri derrière son masque.

« Tu penses en avoir pour longtemps ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton qu'elle espérait à peu près aimable, tout en posant un coude sur son genou, le menton appuyé au creux de sa paume. Un haussement d'épaule muet tint lieu de réponse, tandis que Mü pivotait insensiblement, jusqu'à lui offrir son dos en guise de paysage. Réprimant un grognement frustré, elle laissa les ongles de sa main libre manifester leur réprobation en tapotant à intervalles réguliers et horripilants sur la roche à côté d'elle.

Les omoplates de l'Atlante se creusèrent il avait visiblement conscience de sa présence mais il s'ingéniait à l'ignorer avec une constance si remarquable que l'agacement du chevalier d'argent acheva de se teinter d'une incompréhension qui ne lui était pas tout à faire étrangère.

« Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, pas vrai ? »

Mü sursauta. Hormis l'exaspérant pianotage des ongles, lesquels allaient jusqu'à crisser de temps à autre sur la pierre froide, il avait réussi à gagner un silence dont il aurait apprécié qu'il se prolonge un peu plus et plus précisément, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille. Néanmoins, avec un peu de chance, s'il ne pouvait éviter de lui répondre, peut-être pourrait-il se dispenser de la regarder ? A vrai dire, il n'en demandait pas beaucoup plus.

« Je ne vois pas ce qui te fait dire ça. » Laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix neutre, sans se départir de la concentration qu'il s'évertuait à afficher à l'égard du totem en argent.

« Tu m'ignores.

- Je suis en train de m'occuper de tonarmure.

- Tu m'as _toujours_ ignorée. »

Un _« mais-non-tu-te-fais-des-idées-voyons »_ mourut sur la langue du Bélier avant même d'atteindre ses lèvres. Non seulement il n'avait jamais été très doué pour mentir, mais ils savaient aussi bien l'un que l'autre que Shaina disait vrai.

Le silence retomba, le cosmos de l'Atlante se déployant autour de lui lorsqu'il approcha sa main du métal. Un simple réarrangement atomique devrait suffire à consolider l'épaulière endommagée et par voie de conséquence, à le débarrasser de…

Vert.

La blancheur de la neige, l'argent de l'armure, tout disparut soudain au profit de cette seule et même couleur, unie, fraîche et tendre, laquelle venait d'envahir tout entier l'horizon de Mü, alors que Shaina se penchait en cet instant au-dessus de lui, sa longue chevelure lui chatouillant le bout du nez.

« Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas ? »

Il ne l'avait pas entendue s'approcher. Il aurait dû pourtant, l'acuité de ses sens en tant que chevalier d'or dépassant largement les capacités de dissimulation d'un chevalier d'argent, ce dernier fut-il le plus puissant de sa caste.

Il voulut se redresser, mais son dos heurta les genoux de la jeune femme, qui se tenait fermement campée sur ses jambes juste derrière lui.

« Shaina…

- Quoi ? » D'un coup d'épaule, il la repoussa mais ce faisant, il se retourna vers elle, sans y prendre garde. Et le visage masqué, tout auréolé de boucles couleur amande, catapulta son cœur.

Sur le point de l'apostropher maintenant qu'elle avait obtenu son attention, elle demeura cependant muette devant la pâleur du Bélier. Non pas que la nature de l'Atlante l'ait jamais doté d'une quelconque propension au hâle, mais en cet instant, il était plus blanc que la neige autour d'eux.

« Ne m'approche pas. » Souffla-t-il d'une voix altérée lorsqu'elle fit mine d'amorcer un pas dans sa direction. « S'il te plaît. »

Si elle n'avait eu son masque, Mü aurait croisé l'émeraude de son regard, agrandi par la stupéfaction. Shaina avait, il est vrai, pour habitude d'être crainte. Les apprentis, certains chevaliers de bronze – pas tous, cependant – voire même ses propres pairs ne se risquaient jamais à la provoquer ni à affronter son courroux. Ils la respectaient, et elle avait toujours agi pour qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais un chevalier d'or ? Elle secoua la tête, en proie à une soudaine incertitude. Il était impossible que le Bélier ait une quelconque raison de la fuir, comme il donnait pourtant l'impression d'avoir très envie de le faire en cette seconde.

Elle demeura où elle était, une main à demi levée devant elle cependant, entre volonté d'apaisement et tentative de rapprochement.

« Je ne voulais pas te perturber dans ton travail. » Finit-elle par dire prudemment et avec une douceur dont elle ne se serait jamais crue capable. « J'en suis désolée si c'est le cas.

- Tu… Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Mü avait serré le poing jusqu'à faire perler un peu de sang dans le creux de sa paume. Et même si la douleur ressentie demeurait beaucoup trop diffuse pour le gêner, elle suffit néanmoins à lui faire récupérer un minimum de contenance. Sa réaction était absurde, et il le savait. Il l'avait toujours su. Et sans nul doute devait-il avoir l'air profondément ridicule devant cette femme qui l'observait, la tête penchée de côté comme si elle examinait une bête curieuse. Le mieux qu'il avait à faire était de dissiper ce malentendu au plus vite, pour ne plus jamais – jamais ! – devoir y être confronté de nouveau. Et ce, même si cela lui coûtait infiniment.

« Tu _lui_ ressembles.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- A _lui_. Shion. »

Shaina demeura interloquée un nombre suffisant de secondes pour que le Bélier lui tourne de nouveau le dos, mais cette fois, ce n'était plus de la méfiance qui émanait de son cosmos, mais bien de la honte. Elle la perçut, de manière confuse, mais avec suffisamment d'acuité pour en être ébranlée.

Le Pope assassiné, elle ne l'avait pas connu à proprement parler. Elle n'avait que trois ou quatre ans lorsqu'il avait été exécuté par Saga, et elle venait alors à peine d'arriver au Sanctuaire. Elle ne savait de lui que ce qu'elle avait entendu à son sujet et ce, bien des années plus tard, lorsqu'Athéna avait réintégré le Sanctuaire et remis les choses en ordre. De toutes les informations diffuses et multiples qu'elle avait ainsi glanées, le fait que Mü, disciple de l'ancien Pope, s'était exilé à Jamir à l'issue du forfait du chevalier des Gémeaux n'en était qu'une parmi d'autres. Bien sûr, il était compréhensible que l'actuel Bélier ait mal vécu cet âge sombre du Sanctuaire et que l'assassinat de son maître l'ait durablement attristé. Néanmoins…

Ce n'était pas un adolescent qui se tenait devant elle, mais un homme. Un homme que les épreuves auraient dû endurcir, que sa condition de chevalier d'or aurait dû mettre à l'abri des atteintes du passé. Un homme qui ne devrait pas faire montre de sa _faiblesse_.

A cette idée, de celles auxquelles l'Ophiucius n'avait eu de cesse de se raccrocher depuis son enfance pour mériter la place qu'elle occupait, un goût amer remonta dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle avait appris, à ses dépends, qu'il était des certitudes qui ne tenaient pas face aux caprices de l'esprit et du cœur. Que la meilleure et la plus forte des volontés n'était plus qu'illusion lorsque se manifestait la nature profonde de l'humain qu'on n'avait jamais cessé d'être. Et l'Atlante, en dépit de sa nature particulière, n'était pas moins humain qu'elle-même.

« C'est à moi d'être désolé, reprit le Bélier comme pour briser ce silence dont soudain il ne voulait plus. Je me suis mal comporté avec toi, alors que tu ne m'as jamais donné de raison de le faire. C'est juste que…

- Je te le rappelle donc à ce point ? » Il hocha la tête, lentement :

« Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur que les tiens, fit-il sur un ton à mi-chemin entre la nostalgie et la tristesse. Et son visage était masqué. Comme toi. Je ne l'ai pas souvent vu sans son masque, mais lorsque c'était le cas, alors… – il haussa les épaules – enfin, j'avais l'impression d'être autre chose pour lui que son apprenti.

- Quelque chose de plus ? » La voix de Shaina était voilée, comme si les mots du Bélier venaient de trouver chez elle un écho qui lui était familier.

« Oui, peut-être, admit-il. Mais peut-être aussi l'ai-je imaginé… Je ne le saurai jamais plus de toute manière. »

La brise se leva, balayant le plateau rocheux et les deux silhouettes immobiles d'un souffle glacé.

« Mais peut-être, également… que c'était vrai ? » Shaina s'était avancée jusqu'à l'Atlante et, son visage couvert d'argent levé vers lui, elle effleura son poing serré qui, lentement, se détendit. « Rien ne t'empêche de le croire. » Murmura-t-elle encore, en lui saisissant cette fois la main.

Il aurait pu la lui retirer. Demeurer avec ses illusions et ses interrogations. Mais à présent, alors qu'il était enfin capable de la regarder en face, il était prêt à admettre que ce qu'il avait entretenu pendant des années devait être relégué à sa juste place. Celle du souvenir. Mais pour autant cette décision ne faisait pas de lui un être insensible. Il avait été capable d'aimer une fois, et il savait que l'amour pouvait revêtir de nombreux atours, tous aussi différents les uns que les autres. Pour l'heure, le Vert lui demeurait un repère familier. Rassurant. Mais peut-être que le masque qu'il était en train de soulever d'une main timide allait l'emmener vers d'autres chemins.

Il n'avait pas oublié le regard de son maître, aussi sombre et aussi pourpre que le sang.

Celui de Shaina, en cet instant, lui offrait une prairie lumineuse pour tout horizon.


	14. Le chant du malheur

**Titre** : Le chant du malheur

**Pairing** : Thétis / Hilda

**Rating** : M

**Réponse au prompt (communauté LJ Hybridation)** : Snaritt - Thétis x Hilda - "abandon" - tout rating

**Nombre de mots** : 4181

**Note** : Yuri. Libre réinterprétation de l'anime.

* * *

**Le chant du malheur**

« Hilda ! »

Une tornade faite de dentelles et de boucles blondes troubla la quiétude du grand bureau en s'engouffrant par la porte demeurée entrouverte sur le couloir. La voix claire de Freya résonnait encore entre les murs d'une épaisseur millénaire, lorsqu'elle reprit, toute essoufflée par les nombreuses volées de marches qu'elle avait dû gravir pour atteindre les appartements de sa sœur :

« Tu devrais venir voir ça ! Oh, si tu savais, c'est magnifique !

- _Ça _? Mais de quoi parles-tu donc ? »

Habituée aux accès d'enthousiasme juvéniles de sa petite sœur, la gardienne du culte d'Odin se contenta de nouer ses doigts fins sous son menton, sans quitter son imposant fauteuil en chêne. Un sourire doux au lèvres, elle pencha la tête pour écouter les explications brouillonnes de sa cadette :

« Tu n'as donc pas entendu ? Tout le monde est dans la grande salle depuis qu'elle est arrivée ! Même Albérich est tombé sous le charme, tu imagines ? Oh s'il te plaît, demande-lui de rester encore quelques jours… »

Freya, théâtralement inspirée, avait contourné l'imposant bureau et s'était jetée en riant aux pieds de sa sœur. « S'il-te plaît ! » Répéta-t-elle, tandis que Hilda, se penchant vers elle, entourait de ses paumes chaudes les joues encore rebondies par l'enfance :

« Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi ou de qui tu me parles jeune fille, mais ton sourire et tes yeux me disent que je suis en train de passer à côté d'un événement au moins extraordinaire. Alors le moins que je puisse faire, c'est de t'accompagner pour aller voir par moi-même, n'est-ce pas ? »

Et la gardienne du culte d'Odin de se voir emmenée – bousculée et tirée seraient plus justes – par une Freya toute heureuse d'arracher sa sœur à ses soucis quotidiens et de partager avec elle un moment qu'elle considérait, pour sa part, tout à fait merveilleux.

Tandis qu'elle dévalait les marches derrière sa jeune sœur, Hilda se surprit à éprouver un secret soulagement. Si quelque bon moment, aussi fugace soit-il, était en mesure de soulager tout un chacun, alors c'était une bonne chose. Et elle-même se devait d'en profiter, pour ne pas dire qu'en réalité, elle en avait un urgent besoin.

Les derniers rapports envoyés par les métayers du domaine n'étaient pas particulièrement réjouissants, alors que l'hiver était en train d'imposer sa présence avec deux bonnes semaines d'avance. Les récoltes de l'été avaient été maigres une fois de plus, elle ne serait pas en mesure de nourrir l'ensemble de son peuple au cours des prochains mois, qui s'annonçaient rudes. Un discret soupir résigné lui échappa, tandis qu'elle traversait le palier du premier étage. Chacune des années qui, depuis sa naissance, avaient jalonné sa vie et celle des habitants d'Asgard avait été difficile. Mais ils avaient toujours fait front, nobles et roturiers, bien conscients que les uns avaient besoin des autres pour survivre dans ce climat hostile, et inversement. Cette fois encore, ils trouveraient le courage nécessaire. Tous ensemble. Il le fallait.

Des applaudissements ponctuèrent l'entrée des deux femmes dans la grande salle du palais, mais ils ne leur étaient pas destinés. Le dos d'une foule compacte s'offrit au regard de Hilda tandis qu'elle se rapprochait et ce ne fut que lorsque le garde anonyme dont elle toucha le bras se retourna sur elle et la reconnut, qu'elle put enfin s'avancer jusqu'au centre d'intérêt de la multitude.

La silhouette drapée dans un lourd manteau de laine blanche achevait de se relever du profond salut qu'elle avait adressé à son public lorsque la Dame de Polaris croisa son regard. Une femme. C'était une femme qui se tenait là, grande pour autant qu'Hilda puisse en juger, mais aussi… une étrangère. Elle dut prendre sur elle pour surmonter sa stupeur et, il fallait bien l'avouer, son envie, lorsque la capuche de la femme glissa sur ses épaules, dévoilant sous la lumière chaude des lustres sa peau hâlée, ses cheveux couleur de blé mur et ses yeux, reflets de ces mers du sud qu'Hilda n'avait jamais vues que dans ses rêves.

« Votre altesse… » Cette fois, ce fut pour la Polaris que l'étrangère s'inclina, jusqu'à ce que d'un geste amical Hilda ne l'oblige à se redresser :

« Que leur avez-vous donc fait pour faire naître autant de sourires et de joies autour de vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une curiosité qu'elle voulait indulgente, mais qui au fond se faisait dévorante.

- Je ne suis qu'une musicienne itinérante, votre altesse – la voix de la femme était rauque mais résonnait d'une façon étrangement claire jusque dans les recoins les plus reculés de la salle du trône. J'offre mes chansons aux diverses provinces du nord, en échange du gîte et du couvert.

- Quand êtes-vous donc arrivée ?

- Ce matin, mais vous étiez très occupée m'a-t-on dit, aussi…

- Cela ne fait rien, fit Hilda avec un sourire indulgent, je vois que nos gens ont su vous faire un accueil chaleureux. Oserai-je non seulement vous demander votre nom mais aussi vous prier de nous régaler de nouveau de vos chants ? Ma très chère petite sœur m'a convaincue de vos talents, malheureusement je suis arrivée trop tard pour vous entendre tout à l'heure.

- Je me nomme Thétis et je suis aux ordres pleins et entiers de votre altesse. »

Cette fois, la femme ne s'inclina pas, et son regard demeura rivé à celui de la princesse d'Asgard suffisamment longtemps pour que la main que cette dernière avait tendue pour l'aider à se relever tantôt se mette à trembler. Sans qu'elle soit en mesure d'expliquer pourquoi.

La première note s'éleva, dans un silence religieux. Jusqu'aux enfants qui, éparpillés dans une forêt de jambes et de jupes, se tenaient plus tranquilles qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été, comme… hypnotisés. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls. Les adultes présents, au premier rang desquels se regroupaient les nobles présents au château ce jour-là, n'avaient d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour la créature à l'origine du prodige. Car c'était bien ainsi qu'il convenait de qualifier ce chant. D'une simple ligne mélodique, celui-ci se muait doucement mais sûrement en une symphonie aussi improbable que merveilleuse. Les sons ne se succédaient pas, ils se superposaient, se mélangeaient jusqu'à créer une harmonie complexe, laquelle s'en venait entourer l'auditoire, s'insinuant dans le moindre espace, prenant place du moindre silence, jusqu'à emplir chacun et chacune de sa perfection.

De la foule bigarrée ainsi réunie ne demeurait plus qu'un tout unique, entièrement et exclusivement dévoué au chant qui s'écoulait en lui. Le blizzard aurait pu briser les fenêtres, le palais trembler sur ses fondations, rien ni personne, en cet instant très précis, n'aurait pu détourner l'auditoire de son centre d'intérêt. Et Hilda ne faisait pas exception, comme elle put s'en rendre compte lorsque la mélodie perdit progressivement de sa substance, avant de s'évanouir dans un silence toujours aussi saisissant.

Sans doute fut-elle la première à reprendre conscience de son propre corps, son cœur battant la chamade jusqu'à résonner dans le creux de sa gorge. Elle n'avait pas bougé, pourtant ses jambes peinaient à la porter. Une longue course échevelée et éprouvante n'aurait pas eu d'autre effet. Et malgré cet épuisement inexplicable, elle ne parvenait pas à détacher le regard de Thétis dont le visage s'ornait d'un mince sourire, qui s'élargit imperceptiblement lorsqu'elle avisa l'attention dont elle était l'objet.

A son tour l'assistance s'ébroua, comme s'extirpant d'un rêve, et petit à petit le bruissement des voix et des chuchotements reprit ses droits, un écho familier du quotidien, particulièrement joyeux en ce jour, qui eut le don de rasséréner Hilda. Pas assez cependant :

«Votre altesse ? » L'étrangère s'était rapprochée et à présent que la foule se dispersait, elle ne semblait plus aussi impressionnante, sa silhouette svelte redevenue anonyme dans le mouvement autour d'elle : « Vous paraissez perturbée. Dois-je croire… que ma prestation vous a déçue ? Interrogea Thétis d'un ton chagrin.

- Non ! Oh, non, ne vous méprenez pas, je vous en prie. » La princesse d'Asgard eut un sourire d'excuse, tout en posant une main rassurante sur l'avant-bras de l'autre femme, toujours recouvert de son manteau. « Simplement, je n'avais encore jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi… intense. Pendant l'espace de quelques instants, j'ai eu l'impression de tout oublier. C'est une sensation très… déstabilisante ! Acheva-t-elle avec un léger rire.

- Vous me rassurez, madame. J'aurais éprouvé une grande honte à l'idée de vous avoir déçue.

- Ce serait une erreur : vous avez un grand talent – Hilda eut un soupir – et nous avons bien besoin de ce genre de moment où nous pouvons tous nous retrouver et oublier nos dures conditions de vie. Vous apportez le bonheur avec vous, Thétis. »

L'étrangère inclina légèrement la tête, sous le regard clair et chaleureux de la maîtresse des lieux :

« Votre altesse, je ne mérite pas un tel compliment, murmura-t-elle d'une voix légèrement étouffée, je puis vous le certifier. Je vous remercie néanmoins pour votre gentillesse.

- C'est moi qui vous dois des remerciements le moins que je puisse faire est de vous offrir mon toit et ma table et sachez que vous pouvez rester ici aussi longtemps que vous le désirerez.

- Non, Madame, c'est…

- C'est dit ! » Hilda prit les mains de Thétis dans les siennes, et les porta contre son cœur dans un élan de sincérité : « Ce n'est pas grand-chose, et notre table est chiche. Vous avez sans doute été bien mieux reçue par ailleurs, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez notre compagnie. »

* * *

Lorsque Thétis était apparue quelques heures plus tard aux portes de l'immense salle à manger, dépouillée de son manteau de laine et de ses effets de voyage, un profond silence s'était fait, écho de celui qui avait marqué la prestation vocale de l'étrangère, mais subtilement différent. La proportion masculine des convives, largement majoritaire, y était certainement pour quelque chose et à présent que les plats et le vin avaient fait leur office, c'était une Hilda plus qu'amusée qui en avait obtenu la certitude. La survenue de visiteurs étrangers était un événement rare et si l'on exceptait les passages épisodiques des émissaires du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, le peuple d'Asgard vivait replié sur lui-même, bien ignorant du monde extérieur. Aussi, en présence de cette femme, dont l'apparition dénotait dans le paysage avec une évidence criante, il n'était pas étonnant que les esprits en soient troublés. Surtout si l'apparition en question était rehaussée d'une longue robe écarlate au décolleté sage mais au galbe tout à fait provocant.

La gardienne du culte d'Odin tenta une nouvelle fois de masquer son hilarité derrière sa serviette, avec un succès tout relatif. Un Siegfried rougissant et balbutiant, c'était tout de même quelque chose ! A sa décharge, Dubhe n'était pas le seul à voir ses moyens durement mis à l'épreuve Mizar et Merak, jamais les derniers pour compter fleurette aux jeunes femmes du palais, avaient beau rivaliser, ils peinaient en cet instant à obtenir durablement l'attention de leur invitée. La politesse de cette dernière leur valait bien quelques sourires à leurs bons mots, mais c'était à Hilda que Thétis réservait toute son attention. Freya, installée à la gauche de sa sœur s'en était tout d'abord étonnée – d'aussi beaux jeunes hommes réunis dans une même pièce, il était impossible que quiconque puisse résister à leurs charmes – avant de s'en satisfaire, Hagen ayant visiblement compris que ce genre de femme-là n'était pas pour lui.

Au final, il ne restait plus que deux personnes pour s'interroger véritablement sur l'attitude de Thétis. A l'instar de ses alter ego, Albérich n'avait d'yeux que pour l'étrangère, mais nulle concupiscence ne venait entacher l'acuité de son regard. Tout ce qui l'intriguait résidait, fort justement, dans l'intérêt certain que la jeune femme portait à la princesse d'Asgard. Il aurait payé cher pour identifier ce qu'il sous-tendait et par extension, quel profit il était susceptible d'en retirer.

Quant aux questionnements intérieurs de Hilda, ils n'étaient guère éloignés de ceux du seigneur de Megrez, mais en différaient considérablement sur le fond. Bien que touchée par la sollicitude et l'attention de Thétis, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui lui valait de tels égards. Le règne de la jeune souveraine s'enrichissait d'un respect dû à son rang mais aussi et surtout nourri de la reconnaissance de son peuple envers les efforts qu'elle consentait chaque jour pour le protéger, et protéger la Terre dans le même temps. Elle ne s'en prévalait en aucune manière et avait toujours considéré qu'accomplir son devoir de prêtresse d'Odin était la chose certes la plus difficile, mais aussi la plus naturelle qui soit. Les honneurs, la richesse ou le pouvoir n'entraient en aucune manière dans l'équation. Aussi, se voir tout à coup témoigner une telle déférence, à elle qui ne l'avait jamais recherchée, la gênait, ainsi qu'elle prenait lentement conscience tandis que l'attention des convives achevait de se focaliser sur elle par le biais de Thétis.

Cette dernière, sans quitter Hilda des yeux, répondait à une question de Hagen sur ses origines. La dame de Polaris fut surprise d'apprendre que la belle chanteuse venait du Danemark, une contrée familière si bien que son sang devait avoir quelques similarités avec celui des peuples du grand nord, mais déjà la danoise expliquait qu'elle vivait depuis des années sur les rives de la Méditerranée, cette mer d'un bleu profond sous le soleil, d'un vert fragile sous les nuages, au-dessus de laquelle s'élevaient des terres fertiles… Thétis ne chantait pas, mais dans sa voix chuchotait le ressac des vagues tranquilles, résonnait le cri des goélands paresseux tandis que toute la chaleur du monde d'où elle venait s'élargissait dans la salle pour plonger l'assistance dans une douce langueur. Les pensées de Hilda s'étaient délitées dans une confusion agréable. Elle savait qu'elle s'était interrogée mais ne savait subitement plus pourquoi. Et au fond, ne s'en souciait pas vraiment. Elle vivait un rêve éveillé là où Thétis venait de tous les emmener et elle n'avait pas envie d'en partir. Pas le moins du monde.

* * *

Les ombres mouvantes sous les hauts plafonds de pierre et le froid qui transperçait le fin lainage de sa robe en dépit du foyer vigoureux de l'immense cheminée alimentèrent les regrets de la prêtresse lorsque la voix de Thétis s'éteignit dans le silence et la nuit considérablement avancée. De discrets soupirs, entre résignation et frustration, ponctuèrent le départ des convives, et Hilda elle-même dut se forcer à sourire pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à son invitée, que Freya raccompagna à ses appartements.

Jamais le grand escalier de granit ne lui avait paru aussi lugubre, ni sa chambre aussi austère, alors que, plus lasse qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginée, la gardienne d'Odin se laissait aller au creux de la chauffeuse installée près de la cheminée. Il y avait de si belles choses là-bas, loin d'Asgard… Son regard erra, sans vraiment s'y arrêter, le long des rayonnages de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Livres d'études, recueils de contes, romans historiques, biographies… Le monde, elle l'avait parcouru par procuration, au fil des pages. Elle s'en était forgée ses propres images, ses propres odeurs, ses propres… sensations, mais rien ne ressemblait à ce que lui avait fait entrevoir la chanteuse. Tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer était sans commune mesure avec la réalité, comprenait-elle tandis que les flammes se tordaient d'une manière étrange devant ses yeux soudain embués.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait confrontée au doute ses précepteurs, sa famille, jusqu'à ses parents l'avaient obligée à étudier pour prendre conscience de ce à quoi elle allait renoncer en acceptant de consacrer sa vie au seigneur Odin et à la sauvegarde de l'équilibre climatique. Des journées chiches, des nuits interminables et surtout ce vent, et ce froid, qui mordent ses lèvres, ses mains, sa chair, qui étouffent ses prières, qui gèlent ses suppliques, sans que jamais, jamais, rien ne change ni pour son peuple ni pour elle. Chaque journée lui renvoyait cette réalité immuable en pleine figure, mais cette nuit-là, elle n'avait pas la force de tendre l'autre joue.

Aussi, ce fut presque sans surprise – elle occulta bien vite le fugace étonnement qui la saisit – qu'elle entendit la porte de sa suite s'entrouvrir et qu'elle devina la présence de son invitée, avant même que celle-ci ne manifeste sa présence avec sa voix si particulière :

« Votre altesse, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non… Avancez, je vous en prie. » Hilda avait tendu une main languide vers la jeune femme qui referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle avant de venir s'asseoir sur un tabouret bas, auprès de son hôte.

« J'ai senti que vous ne dormiez pas, Madame, aussi je voulais m'assurer que vous alliez bien.

- Vous avez _senti,_ dites-vous ? » la question était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose une fois encore, la curiosité et le questionnement se délitèrent avant même que d'avoir formé une pensée réellement cohérente dans l'esprit de la souveraine.

« J'ai quelques prédispositions au cosmos, concéda la chanteuse avec un charmant sourire. Et le vôtre est troublé, ce soir. J'espère ne pas avoir dit ou fait quoi que ce soit qui ait pu vous déplaire et si c'était le cas, j'en serais…

- Non. » Hilda secoua la tête, tandis que la mention du cosmos, inédite, et à laquelle elle sentait pourtant qu'elle devait impérativement se raccrocher en cet instant, se diluait sous les harmoniques sourdes de cette voix devenue familière. « Bien au contraire, le voyage au cours duquel vous avez eu la gentillesse de nous convier grâce à votre voix a été très agréable. J'y repensais justement, c'est peut-être la raison pour laquelle je suis quelque peu… nostalgique. »

Les yeux de la prêtresse, d'une clarté sans pareille, s'agrippèrent au bleu lumineux qui les fixait avec vigilance, en même temps que sa main fine s'égarait, à la recherche de celle que Thétis lui abandonna. Hilda eut un léger rire, un peu discordant :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous êtes là, et je sais que je devrais me poser la question, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ceci devrait m'inquiéter, je suppose. Pourtant, quelle que soit la réponse, je n'ai pas le courage de l'affronter, pas ce soir en tout cas. De plus, je devine que si j'écoute votre voix ne serait-ce qu'une fois encore, alors j'oublierai jusqu'à cet instant très précis… Je me trompe ? » Hilda avait baissé le ton sans même s'en rendre compte et son questionnement n'était plus qu'un murmure, auquel répondit doucement la danoise :

« Non, Madame, vous ne vous trompez pas, mais le choix demeure le vôtre.

- Le choix… M'en reste-t-il un, seulement ? »

Le chant naquit dans la pénombre orangée de la chambre, tel un fil ténu tressé non pas dans l'atmosphère réchauffée par le feu mais au sein même d'un entrelacs d'énergie qui trouva son écho dans le cosmos de la prêtresse d'Odin. Indépendamment de la volonté de cette dernière, son aura céruléenne s'épanouit dans l'obscurité comme pour répondre à l'invite de Thétis. Les lèvres de cette dernière n'étaient pas closes, mais en lieu et place d'une mélodie s'en échappait un souffle brûlant qui caressa les lèvres d'Hilda. Elle aurait pu s'en détourner mais, la main toujours prisonnière dans celle de l'étrangère, elle se tendit au contraire vers lui, vers les promesses de soleil et de vitalité qu'il recelait. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour l'accueillir un baiser d'une langueur profonde la scella, qui la vit s'arquer dans les coussins. Un gémissement lui échappa lorsque de longues mèches dorées s'emmêlèrent entre les doigts de sa main libre, Thétis mettant fin à leur baiser pour sinuer le long de sa gorge renversée. Les harmoniques semblèrent gagner en vigueur quand les lèvres de la danoise redessinèrent la naissance des seins gonflés de désir. Gagnée par la fièvre, Hilda voulut libérer son poignet pour… elle ne savait pas vraiment, mais l'autre femme se dressait au-dessus d'elle et d'un geste, lui dévoila son propre corps. La prêtresse eut un hoquet devant la perfection des courbes qui s'offraient à elle, soulignées par la lueur rougeoyante du feu. Des courbes qui vinrent effleurer les siennes toujours emprisonnées dans leur corsage, lequel s'ouvrit enfin sous des doigts agiles. Un soupir ponctua l'étreinte des chairs s'épousant avec douceur avant de se muer en un cri vite réprimé : les dents de Thétis venaient de se substituer à sa langue dansant atour de l'aréole brune et agaçaient le sein avec précaution, faisant naître une chaleur moite et trop peu familière dans le ventre de sa partenaire.

Les cuisses de cette dernière s'ouvrirent avec docilité sous la pression tendre mais insistante du genou de la danoise et lorsque ce dernier entra en contact avec son intimité pour la caresser, elle ne retint ni son gémissement, ni sa main libre dont les doigts cherchèrent les lèvres de Thétis, pour se glisser entre elles.

Bientôt écartelée sous les effets de la langue de l'étrangère, elle feula quand cette dernière insinua son index et son majeur dans sa chair, allant et venant, glissant au plus profond de son ventre. Cette fois, Hilda ne retenait plus ses cris, entre plaisir lorsque l'autre l'investissait, et frustration lorsqu'elle se retirait si bien que son corps exposé comme jamais auparavant allait de lui-même s'empaler sur la source de sa jouissance. Entre deux halètements, elle entraperçut Thétis au travers de ses longs cils à demi clos. La chanteuse oscillait en rythme avec les caresses qu'elle prodiguait à son hôte ainsi qu'avec le chant qui s'était fait hypnotique, à tel point que Hilda en avait à peine conscience. Non, ce qu'elle voulait retenir, c'était le discret triangle doré vers lequel Thétis avait amené la main de sa partenaire. La danoise s'était ouverte à son tour et la prêtresse voyait ses propres doigts disparaître à intervalles réguliers dans les profondeurs moites de l'autre femme.

Fut-ce cette vision, ou une invasion plus marquée que les autres, toujours fût-il que la souveraine laissa échapper un dernier cri, plus rauque que les autres, lorsque le plaisir l'emporta vers des rives qu'elle avait toujours considérées comme inaccessibles. Son corps dénudé tressauta, une fois, deux fois, avant de s'immobiliser à demi renversé jusqu'au sol. Le chant n'avait pas cessé, mais il était loin – si loin ! – qu'elle n'en avait cure. Seuls comptaient les battements désordonnés de son cœur, et la soudaine sensation de froid qui succéda à l'éloignement soudain de Thétis. Il lui fallait ouvrir les yeux, il le fallait, pour qu'elle la rattrape, qu'elle la retienne, quelques heures, quelques minutes, une seconde seulement, pourvu qu'elle puisse éprouver une dernière fois la réalité de tout ceci.

Elle prit alors conscience que l'autre femme n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main et lorsqu'elle la regarda enfin, ce fut pour la trouver penchée sur elle, toujours nue, en train de lui caresser doucement la joue.

« Tu l'as dit toi-même : tu vas oublier, murmura Thétis. C'est dommage en un sens… mais cela vaut mieux pour toi.

- De quoi tu parles ? »

La belle danoise eut un dernier sourire. Hilda se rendit compte qu'il était différent de tous les autres et prit conscience qu'il était le premier _vrai_ sourire qu'elle lui adressait. Mêlant tendresse, hésitation et contrition, il subsista jusqu'à ce qu'une brûlure d'un froid inouï n'enserre l'annulaire de sa main gauche. Et qu'elle perde connaissance.

* * *

« Je te félicite, Thétis de la Néréide. »

Indubitablement, il y avait une note moqueuse sous les congratulations du Dragon des Mers aussi se mordit-elle les lèvres tandis qu'elle baissait la tête en signe de déférence. Elle n'aimait pas cet homme. Ce qu'il l'avait forcée à faire n'était pas digne du seigneur Poséidon. Ce dernier ne portait pas Athéna dans son coeur, et avait toujours lutté pour gagner un peu de ce royaume terrestre qu'on lui avait dérobé, soit. Mais il avait toujours agi avec honneur. Jamais il n'aurait cautionné…

« Notre Dieu et maître est très content de toi, sache-le. » Depuis sa position agenouillée, tout ce qu'elle vit fut l'écaille dorée qui recouvrait les pieds et les jambes du gardien de l'Atlantique nord. « Tu t'es _particulièrement_ impliquée dans le cadre de cette mission aussi nous espérons, Poséidon et moi, que tu mettras la même énergie à combattre nos ennemis le moment venu. Et la Terre pourra enfin être purifiée. »

Purifiée ? Elle ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers l'homme qui déjà lui tournait le dos et s'éloignait. La pureté, elle l'avait éprouvée au contact de cette femme honnête et dévouée à son peuple. Elle l'avait vue dans son regard aussi clair que la glace. Elle l'avait entendue dans sa voix tranquille et paisible. Elle s'en était imprégnée, avant de l'abandonner à son triste sort.

Elle eut envie de hurler que si purification il devait y avoir, alors elle-même devrait en être la première victime, suivie de celui qui lui avait donné cet ordre. Et ce n'était certainement pas Julian… Non, Poséidon. Ce n'était sûrement pas lui.

Mais elle n'était qu'une modeste Néréide au service de son dieu. Elle se tut.


	15. Recueil Drabbles numéro 2 novembre 2011

_Voici les drabbles – textes de 100 mots (ici avec une tolérance de +/- 15 mots) –pour l'arbre à drabbles » organisé par Drakys sur Live Journal, en novembre 2011._

_Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada et Shiori Teshirogi (pour The Lost Canvas)_

* * *

**Personnages** : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre ****de**** mots** : 107

**De l'utilité d'un ami**

« Tu n'es pas mon père. » Siffle l'adolescent dont la tignasse crasseuse contribue à rendre encore un peu plus repoussant son visage tâché d'un sang qui n'est pas le sien.

« Parce que tu en as eu un, peut-être ? »

Tel une statue drapée de justice, Shura le considère, les bras croisés.

« Ce que tu fais est Mal. »

Deathmask reporte son attention sur la gamine dont il tient le cou serré entre ses mains dorées. Elle va mourir. Et après ?

Le Capricorne saisit son bras et l'oblige à lâcher sa proie. Avec une douce fermeté.

« Ça ne t'apportera rien. Crois-moi. »

* * *

**Personnages** : Manigoldo (mention de Sage)

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre ****de ****mots** : 101

**Macabres certitudes**

Mourir de faim. Une perspective qui ne l'effraie pas, tandis que les âmes l'environnent, lucioles paresseuses dont il mène la danse d'un geste nonchalant. Après tout, la mort ne l'accompagne-t-elle pas depuis sa naissance ? Alors que ce soit de faim ou de froid, dans ce village ravagé par la peste et qui n'abrite plus que son insignifiante petite vie, mourir n'a pas d'importance.

Vivre non plus d'ailleurs.

Manigoldo lève les yeux vers le vieil homme qui lui tend la main. Qui lui dit qu'il se trompe. Il ne sourit pas en la prenant – il sait déjà que l'autre a tort.

* * *

**Personnages** : Shura / Deathmask

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre**** de ****mots :** 114

**Ce qui ne se voit pas, s'aime**

« Je l'ai toujours été. Amoureux de toi, je veux dire. » Shura hausse les épaules. « Comme on peut tomber amoureux de son meilleur pote, sûrement. A force de t'avoir dans les jambes, il faut croire que…

- Parce que ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? »

Typique. L'ironie relève un coin de sa bouche, juste assez pour découvrir la pointe immaculée d'une canine, et au bout d'une main molle jetée par-dessus le dossier de la chaise, se consume un mégot tandis que la silhouette du Cancer s'avachit un peu plus sur son siège.

Puis il y a _son_ regard. Aussi. Surtout.

Shura hoche la tête :

« Oui. Complètement. »

* * *

**Personnage** : Saga

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre**** de ****mots** : 98

**Crime et châtiment**

Subir n'était rien. Se rappeler était pire.

L'opprobre dont le gratifiaient ses pairs chaque jour qu'Athéna faisait depuis leur résurrection, était le juste châtiment que celui qui avait été jadis le noble chevalier des Gémeaux méritait, et qu'il acceptait dans un silence empreint d'humilité. Mais lorsque s'en venait la nuit, avec ses cohortes de cauchemars abreuvés par la pourriture de sa honte, la punition devenait celle qu'il s'infligeait à lui-même. Ses camarades bafoués, son jumeau condamné, sa déesse trahie.

Par lui, et lui seul.

Et il avait dorénavant une toute nouvelle et longue vie imméritée pour s'en souvenir.

* * *

**Personnages** : Shura, Camus (mention de Deathmask)

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre**** de ****mots** : 106

**Note** : ce drabble fait allusion à une fic qui, elle, ne se matérialisera jamais hors de ma tête.

**Survivre ou mourir**

La vie de son ami lui a toujours importé autant que la sienne. Peut-être plus. Cette certitude a dicté son refus de demeurer en arrière, et sa volonté d'être _là_ quand on le retrouverait.

Mais à présent, Shura fuit la chambre aseptisée, parce qu'il ne peut _pas_. Soutenir la vision de son visage détruit, de son corps supplicié, lui est intolérable.

Il vient de vomir lorsque le plus improbable parmi ses pairs – Camus – s'agenouille devant lui et le prend dans ses bras. Alors la voix du Capricorne se brise, dans un chuchotement pour l'autre, un cri pour lui :

« Ils auraient dû le tuer. »

* * *

**Personnages** : Kiki / Jacob

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre**** de ****mots** : 102

**Mon maître, ce modèle**

« Pourquoi tu voudrais faire ça ?

- Ben je sais pas, parce qu'ils le font tous ? »

Dubitatif, Kiki regarde Jacob qui tortille le bout de son pied dans une touffe d'herbe, l'air mal à l'aise. Non pas qu'il n'apprécie pas son nouveau camarade, mais enfin, il n'est pas très rigolo en règle générale. Et lorsqu'il ouvre la bouche, c'est toujours pour proposer des… trucs bizarres. En même temps, quand on voit qui est son tuteur…

Il soupire. Mü lui a dit et répété qu'il fallait aider Jacob à s'intégrer.

« Bon, ok, mais sans la langue, hein ! »


	16. Recueil Drabbles numéro 3 décembre 2011

_Voici les drabbles – textes de 100 mots (ici avec une tolérance de +/- 15 mots) –pour "l'arbre à drabbles" organisé par Drakys sur Live Journal, en décembre 2011._

_Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada_

* * *

**Personnages :**Angelo, Shura

**Rating** : G

**Nombre****de****mots** : 104

**Note** : UDC-verse

**Copie non conforme**

« Ta sœur, c'est elle ?

– Ouais. »

Celui qui aime à se faire appeler Masque de Mort reporte son attention sur le chemin au bout duquel les attend une gamine. Plus ils se rapprochent, et plus la ressemblance devient criante. Le même corps anguleux, le même maintien rigide, et cette même immobilité que rien ne semble pouvoir altérer. Jusqu'au visage, avec ces yeux sombres et étroits qui abritent le regard familier. Inflexible. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette longue et lourde chevelure ébène… Non, finalement, la version féminine du Capricorne n'est pas à son goût. Il préfère la version originale. Et de loin.

* * *

**Personnages** : Shura, Marine – mention d'Angelo

**Rating** : G

**Nombre****de****mots** : 100

**Note** : UDC-verse

**Objectif commun**

« Je le ramènerai. »

Marine esquissa un pauvre sourire. En dépit du "contentieux" larvé qui les opposaient, Shura persistait invariablement dans son seul et unique objectif : le lui ramener. Parfois, "le lui renvoyer" s'appliquait également. Mais cette fois, ni lui, ni elle, n'avait la moindre prise sur les événements. Il leur avait été arraché, à tous les deux. Un point partout, balle au centre.

Serrant le poing et les lèvres, elle baissa la tête en signe de remerciement. Et s'affranchissant ainsi de l'impuissance désespérée qu'elle lisait dans le regard du Capricorne, elle se raccrocha à son ton résolu.

* * *

**Personnage** : Aphrodite

**Rating** : G

**Nombre****de****mots** : 100

**De l'art et du réalisme (I)**

Le domaine du douzième temple ne souffrait aucune comparaison avec les onze autres en matière d'élégance et de raffinement. Bien entendu la roseraie qui en délimitait les abords n'était pas étrangère à la sensation de volupté qui saisissait le visiteur égaré. Mais les statues qui surgissaient de loin en loin au cœur des massifs écarlates frappaient quant à elles l'imagination : le grand Phidias serait-il donc revenu d'entre les morts pour créer de semblables perfections ? Car qui d'autre aurait pu ainsi restituer avec autant de précision la texture d'une peau, la délicatesse d'une bouche, la gracilité d'un corps ?

* * *

**Personnage** : Aphrodite

**Rating** : PG-13

**Nombre****de****mots** : 115

**De l'art et du réalisme (II)**

Le corps nonchalamment adossé à une dorienne, le chevalier des Poissons le regarda gravir les escaliers.

« Tu t'es surpassé cette fois. » Reculant d'un pas, Aphrodite jaugea la dernière livraison d'un œil connaisseur. « Quelle beauté ! »

Oui, cet éphèbe nu méritait une place de choix. Il se retint de ne pas flatter du bout des doigts les courbes glacées, comme saisies au beau milieu d'une fuite gracieuse. Nul besoin que l'autre surprenne sa faiblesse, même si son regard en disait long sur sa perception de la marotte de son supérieur.

« Je te remercie, chevalier de la Méduse, pour ta contribution.

– Dans ce cas… A la semaine prochaine, comme d'habitude ? »

* * *

**Personnage** : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating** : PG-13

**Nombre****de****mots** : 113

**Note** : merci à Dilly pour le titre.

**Syndrome de Tourette**

Les insulter était l'apanage d'un Cancer alcoolisé. Aussi, au troisième "tafiole" lancé à Aphrodite et au cinquième "taré" jeté à Saga, Shura fit comme de coutume : il lui plaqua une main sur la bouche, adressa ses excuses à la cantonade et le traîna jusque chez lui.

« Tu te paluches devant elle, hein… » La voix pâteuse, l'Italien se laissa mettre au lit, avec un dernier regard à la statue d'Athéna : « …De toute façon, vous êtes tous des gros cons de névrosés… » ajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux : « Je vous déteste. »

Et deux heures passèrent avant que Shura ne réussisse à desserrer les doigts accrochés aux siens.

* * *

**Personnage** : Aphrodite/Misty

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre****de****mots** : 107

**Cosmopolitan**

« De la cellulite ? Mais quelle horreur ! »

Et le chevalier du Lézard de plaquer précipitamment ses deux mains sur sa bouche, pour éviter que cette dernière ne soit souillée plus avant par des termes aussi inappropriés. Sans oublier que les prononcer revenait peu ou prou à leur octroyer une consistance – une… réalité – et il convenait de ne pas prendre de risque inutile.

« Tss… »

La main nonchalante d'Aphrodite s'en vint folâtrer sur le ventre plat du français :

« Idiot ! Cela ne nous concerne pas, nous les hommes… Alors cesse de me harceler avec cette histoire de changement de sexe ! »

* * *

**Personnage** : Shura

**Rating** : G

**Nombre****de****mots** : 99

**La conviction du doute**

Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait.

Ce leitmotiv, martelé comme une évidence aux accents frelatés d'un dédouanement facile, le Capricorne l'avait entendu chaque jour qu'Athéna avait fait à l'issue de la mort du chevalier Aioros.

La litanie avait fini par s'amoindrir cependant, pour se faire chuchotis lancinant qu'il était dorénavant le seul à se répéter. Pour s'en convaincre.

Les larmes du petit Aiolia, passait encore : il n'était qu'innocence. Mais celles du Pope, dont il surprenait trop souvent la lourde silhouette prostrée devant la tombe honnie, devenaient peu à peu l'acide qui rongeait les derniers lambeaux de ses convictions.


	17. Trouble jeu

Pairing : Evil!Saga/Shion – Saga/Shion

Rating : M

Nombre de mots : 2853

Requête: Communauté LJ Hybridation - Saaschka - SagaGris/Shion - Dominance + attirance coupable

Note/avertissement : Le rating M s'applique non pas tant pour l'aspect graphique (très limité) que pour les notions abordées.

* * *

**Trouble jeu**

_Temps présent, après la victoire contre Hadès…_

« Treize ans de plus…

- Deux cent quarante trois ans de moins. »

Les deux hommes s'entre-regardent, se jaugent et contre toute attente, c'est Shion qui baisse les yeux le premier. Saga, encore sous le coup de la réplique qui lui a échappée trop vite dans un réflexe qui ne lui appartient pas, en demeure stupéfait. La logique voudrait que ce soit lui, le bourreau, l'assassin, qui ne puisse soutenir le regard de celui qui a été sa victime. Lui qui incline la tête en signe de déférence et de soumission. De culpabilité.

Il tâche de se ressaisir tant bien que mal, cherchant dans ses souvenirs les plus lointains, ceux qui ne sont pas souillés par ses pensées et ses actes les plus répréhensibles, l'écho du respect qu'enfant, il a témoigné à celui qui vient de redevenir le Pope du Sanctuaire. Quand bien même l'aspect de ce dernier est celui d'un jeune homme dix ans plus jeune que le chevalier des Gémeaux. Ce dernier prend une profonde inspiration : les apparences sont trompeuses, il est bien placé pour le savoir. Ils le sont, _tous__ les__ deux_. Cette évidence s'effiloche entre eux sans toutefois complètement disparaître, tandis que le regard pourpre de Shion se décide enfin à affronter de nouveau celui de sa némésis.

« Je suis heureux de te revoir, Saga. » Fait-il d'une voix grave, qui n'a rien de juvénile tant elle est pleine d'une trop longue expérience de la vie. Il rajoute : « En pleine possession de tes moyens. » Non sans désigner d'un léger signe du menton la longue chevelure du chevalier d'or, dont les reflets azur dansent sous les lueurs tremblotantes des chandelles.

« Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne suffirait à vous exprimer tous les regrets que…

- Tu as suffisamment fait, coupe le Pope.

- Cependant, sachez que je suis profondément désolé. Pour tout ça. » Le bras de Saga se lève pour englober le vide devant lui, autour de lui, en un geste hésitant, avant que ses doigts ne se resserrent en un poing qu'il laisse retomber le long de sa cuisse.

« Tes fautes… sont les miennes. »

Cette fois, Shion ne se dérobe pas à l'attention soutenue du Gémeau. C'est à son tour d'assumer. Entre eux, le silence se fait, à la fois tendu et curieux. Nul besoin de mots pour traduire le partage qui en train de s'opérer, tandis que les plateaux de la balance s'équilibrent. Cet ultime jugement mutuel ne les dédouane ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais il allège ce que treize ans de non-dits ont fait peser sur leurs consciences.

_Treize ans plus tôt…_

« Toujours rien ?

- Tu crois que s'il s'était passé quelque chose, tu ne serais pas déjà au courant ? Comme tous les habitants de cette île, d'ailleurs ? »

La remarque acerbe du garde en faction devant les portes du palais glissa sur son collègue, qui se laissa tomber sur les marches en soupirant. C'était vrai. Il était évident que si nouvelles il y avait, elles auraient déjà fait le tour du Sanctuaire et il n'aurait pas eu besoin de venir distraire son alter ego de sa morne tâche. Mais enfin, il était bien trop curieux, et l'assumait volontiers. Aussi, au lieu de redescendre par les chemins de traverse qu'il avait empruntés pour atteindre le sommet du domaine sacré, il jeta un coup d'œil au fronton de l'édifice, orné du sceau d'Athéna.

« Tout de même, soupira-t-il derechef, ça fait des semaines que ça dure cette histoire ! Il va bien falloir qu'il se décide !

- Pourquoi, tu crois qu'il va passer l'arme à gauche avant d'avoir désigné son successeur ? Quelques jours de plus ou de moins, ça ne va pas changer grand-chose pour lui si tu veux mon avis…

- Pour lui, peut-être pas, mais pour tous les autres, là – et le garde en visite de désigner du pouce les temples en contrebas – c'est une autre paire de manches. Ils ont chacun leurs partisans, tu sais.

- Oui, oui, je sais, ça va. Et à ce sujet, tu maintiens toujours ton pari ?

- Sur Saga ? Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Je n'oublie pas que tu vas devoir me filer un bon paquet de drachmes...

- C'est beau l'espoir ! » Et les rires des deux hommes éclatèrent sous le lumineux soleil hellène.

* * *

Décidément, ce couloir devenait chaque jour plus long. S'il n'avait pu incriminer le poids des siècles qui faisait ployer ses épaules et altérait ses perceptions, Shion aurait volontiers souscrit à un mauvais tour joué par quelque chevalier doué pour les illusions. Mais c'était là une solution bien trop simpliste, ainsi qu'il s'en fit une énième fois la réflexion alors que le souffle court, il s'adossait contre le mur de pierre dont la fraîcheur transperça le coton épais de sa robe. Il prit également le temps de fermer les yeux quelques minutes. Après, tout dans l'obscurité ambiante, il n'avait guère besoin de sa vue, et son cosmos lui suffisait pour identifier les présences qui allaient et venaient dans les entrailles du palais. Servantes, gardes, cuisiniers… mais aussi apprentis privilégiés et autres chevaliers de toutes castes.

La présence d'Aioros, d'ailleurs, s'éloignait progressivement en direction de son temple, à l'issue d'un nouvel entretien de plusieurs heures avec le Pope. La bonne impression que ce dernier en avait retirée ne faisait que le conforter dans la décision qui s'affirmait chaque jour un peu plus dans son esprit. Le Sagittaire était un brave garçon, dont la probité et la noblesse le disputaient à l'intelligence et à la curiosité. Par ailleurs, l'intérêt qu'il manifestait à l'égard du quotidien des habitants du Sanctuaire et du village de Rodorio lui gagnait toujours plus de voix favorables à son intronisation en tant que futur Pope. Et le tout sans le moindre calcul de sa part. Aioros était aimé de chacun et de chacune, c'était un fait. Le choisir, lui, était sans nul doute la meilleure chose à faire, et Shion n'avait pas besoin que qui que ce soit vienne lui pointer du doigt une telle évidence. Pourtant…

Une nouvelle présence se matérialisa au cœur du maelstrom de cosmos qui tournoyaient dans les environs, et la fraîcheur bienfaisante de la pierre dans son dos se mua en une brûlure glaciale, transperçant sa chair et ses os. _Il_venait d'arriver, fort des passe-droits que lui conféraient à la fois son statut de chevalier d'or et celui de candidat à la direction du Sanctuaire. Et ce fut contre une volonté que tout en lui hurlait de faire taire que ses jambes flageolantes se remirent en mouvement pour le mener vers ce qui s'apparentait à sa damnation.

Ses sens ne l'avaient pas trompé : le garçon était là. La touffeur de l'atmosphère, saturée en humidité, ne parvenait cependant pas à amoindrir les échos des clapotis, qui se répercutaient sous les hautes voûtes des thermes. Au détour d'une volute de brume, il _le _vit, debout, son corps nu plongé dans l'eau fumante qui montait jusqu'à ses hanches. Bien sûr, _il_ était seul. Comme toujours _il_ choisissait les heures où _il_ était sûr que personne ne serait là pour _le_ voir. _Le_ découvrir. _Le_ confondre. Depuis combien de temps ? Shion s'était posé la question la première fois où il l'avait surpris la réponse était trop terrifiante pour qu'il accepte de s'y confronter plus souvent que le strict nécessaire.

Néanmoins, cette fois encore, elle effleura ses pensées, lesquelles se racornirent comme brûlées par de l'acide, lorsqu'il avisa les mèches gris fumé dont les pointes avaient dorénavant atteint la limite basse des omoplates. Il ne voyait pas encore _son _visage, mais il savait que cela n'allait pas tarder. Il savait que l'écarlate des prunelles, très bientôt, allait se confronter au pourpre des siennes. Et que cela allait recommencer.

Une main tavelée posée contre une des innombrables doriennes dont le sommet allait se perdre dans la pénombre moite, le Pope savait qu'il lui suffisait de tourner les talons pour mettre fin à un spectacle qui n'était réservé qu'à lui seul. Attitude qu'il aurait dû adopter des semaines plus tôt déjà, lors de ce jour où il avait découvert Saga en train de se débattre contre lui-même, les ongles plantés dans son front jusqu'à en saigner, le corps recroquevillé sur lui-même en proie à une douleur visiblement intolérable. Au lieu de cela, Shion avait voulu lui porter secours. Au lieu de cela, il s'était approché de l'adolescent, ses robes d'apparat flottant derrière lui à la surface des thermes. Au lieu de cela, il était demeuré immobile, saisi par la stupéfaction, l'horreur et le désir, lorsque le corps du jeune chevalier d'or s'était tout à coup relâché, redressé, pour lui faire face dans toute sa nudité triomphante. Et ce que le Pope avait pris pour un mirage lié à la brume s'était matérialisé à toute allure devant ses yeux : le bleu pur de la chevelure du grec laissant place à un gris sale, ses yeux clairs se noyant dans le sang le plus rouge. Et puis, _sa_ voix.

« Tu aimes ce que tu regardes ? »

Rauque, épaisse, elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle du chevalier âgé de quinze ans, et qui achevait à peine de muer. C'était une voix mâle, aguerrie, et non dépourvue d'une ironie provocatrice en total désaccord avec celui qui en était devenu le dépositaire. Deux siècles de vie avaient conféré à Shion une connaissance parfaite et absolue de l'histoire du Sanctuaire et son cerveau, indépendamment de son corps, n'avait eu aucune difficulté à définir le diagnostic : dédoublement de personnalité. Maladie ou possession, quelle importance ? Le seul qui était en mesure de rivaliser avec Aioros, voire même de le surpasser en matière de génie tactique et de ce fait, le supplanter au moment de la décision finale, n'était pas mentalement opérationnel.

Tout cela, l'esprit du Pope l'avait analysé à une vitesse à ce point folle qu'il n'avait pas achevé de prendre totalement conscience des faits lorsque ses pensées avaient vacillé. Le garçon s'était rapproché et ce faisant, avait regagné la partie moins profonde du bassin. L'eau n'avait alors plus rien masqué de son corps.

« Oui, je crois que tu aimes. »

Deux cent et quelques années et combien avaient suffi à transformer en un souvenir pâlissant ce qu'avait été sa jeunesse ? Trop, beaucoup trop certainement, alors que ses étreintes avec certains de ses compagnons morts au combat, avec le dernier d'entre eux aujourd'hui vigie usée et immobile à des milliers de kilomètres de là, n'étaient plus que sensations éthérées qui, de toute manière, ne parvenaient plus à éveiller un corps au-delà de la mort elle-même. Un corps qui était l'antithèse de celui qui était en face de lui, parcouru par une main jeune et forte qui, lascivement, en dessinait les muscles déjà puissants, en caressait la peau souple, en éveillait la chair frémissante et ce, sans la moindre pudeur.

Cette première fois, Shion avait fini par trouver les ressources nécessaires pour s'enfuir, ses jambes maigres empêtrées par les robes alourdies d'eau tiède. Il s'était enfoncé dans les ombres, en proie à une panique indéfinissable mais bien réelle mais les mains qu'il avait portées à ses oreilles n'avaient pas suffi à atténuer _son _rire.

Un léger soupir sortit le Pope de ses pensées. Il n'avait rien à voir avec une quelconque lassitude, ou fatigue, non : il avait tout de cette limite qui le sépare d'un gémissement de bien-être. Celui que le jeune chevalier des Gémeaux avait d'ores et déjà commencé à s'octroyer, tourné face à la silhouette de Shion qu'il savait visiblement trouver, en dépit de l'obscurité moite dans laquelle il tentait vainement de cacher sa honte. La tête rejetée en arrière, les lèvres entrouvertes, l'adolescent avait laissé glisser ses deux mains le long de son ventre pour s'emparer de son propre sexe autour duquel il faisait danser ses doigts avec une lenteur proprement indicible. Hypnotisé, le Pope fixait le mouvement langoureux, et ne pouvait se défendre d'écouter les soupirs du garçon dont le rythme s'accélérait peu à peu, tandis que sa chair, raide, épaisse, provocante, se dressait dans la direction de Shion.

C'était devenu une habitude. Un rituel. L'atlante était revenu. Une première fois. Puis une seconde. Il n'avait plus eu l'occasion d'assister à la lutte de Saga contre son _autre _; les cheveux gris étaient toujours là pour l'accueillir. Le silence aussi, celui dans lequel le Pope se réfugiait, quand bien même il lui fallait parfois – souvent – se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas laisser son désir brimé s'exprimer. Parce que c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait : lui, le vieillard, dont la décrépitude n'aurait dû lui occasionner nulle autre sensation que celles des articulations qui enflent ou de son cœur qui fatigue, retrouvait dans ce jeu pathétique les échos auxquels son corps s'était adonné deux siècles plus tôt. Et, qu'Athéna le foudroie, il aimait ça.

Tout l'avilissement auquel il se soumettait, auquel il se soumit une nouvelle fois à l'instant où un râle sourd accompagna la jouissance du garçon, sa semence répandue sur ses doigts qu'il porta à sa bouche pour les lécher consciencieusement l'un après l'autre, aurait dû l'écœurer. Et il était juste de dire que c'était effectivement le cas à l'issue de nombre de séances, lorsque seul dans ses appartements, il ôtait son masque et contemplait le parchemin qu'était devenu son visage. Il y décelait trop souvent des rides supplémentaires qui n'avaient rien à devoir à la vieillesse et tout au dégoût qu'il éprouvait de lui-même. Parfois même, une nausée lui soulevait le cœur et il se promettait de mettre un point d'arrêt à ce qui avait décidément trop duré. Sans oublier que son devoir l'obligeait à sauver Saga de lui-même. Un devoir auquel il avait failli depuis trop longtemps, tout obnubilé qu'il était par la satisfaction de ses sens. Ce n'était encore qu'un adolescent ! Et lui, lui il… Il profitait, abusait de la faiblesse d'esprit du garçon. Il le regardait, il se délectait de lui, coupable, coupable !

« Tu reviendras me voir ? » Fit la voix profonde et moqueuse, tandis que le corps auquel elle appartenait se reculait dans les volutes d'humidité. « Tu sais, reprit-elle soudain plus insidieuse, tu pourrais en profiter plus souvent encore, si tu prends la bonne décision… »

Cela se terminait toujours ainsi. Le chevalier des Gémeaux disparaissait le premier, abandonnant à la solitude et à l'obscurité un Shion souvent pantelant, en proie à sa honte dévorante, mais non sans le renvoyer à la dépendance à laquelle il avait succombé. Cet _autre_ Saga n'avait d'autre objectif que de le manipuler. En le renvoyant à sa nature d'homme plutôt qu'à son rôle de Pope. Et l'atlante en avait une conscience cruelle.

Douloureusement, il se redressa. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait glissé le long de la colonne pour s'affaler à genoux. Terrassé par le sang qui battait furieusement dans ses veines. Ecrasé par son abjecte infamie.

Dans quelques heures, il recroiserait le chemin de l'adolescent. Et son regard, aussi bleu que la Méditerranée. Il n'y lirait aucune vilénie, aucune concupiscence. Il entendrait sa voix chaude et claire, il verrait son large sourire, et recevrait ses hommages, ceux d'un jeune chevalier d'or pétri d'honneur et de fierté à son seul maître, le Pope. Alors, peut-être que cette fois, il y arriverait. Peut-être qu'il trouverait le courage de s'affranchir de ses chaînes et de confronter le garçon à ses démons. Peut-être qu'il pourrait de nouveau faire honneur au rôle que la déesse lui avait confié, celui de guider et de protéger ceux nés pour la servir. Peut-être.

_Temps présent, après la victoire contre Hadès…_

« Je n'ai rien fait pour te sauver. »

Saga esquisse un sourire triste avant de hocher la tête :

« Et je vous ai tué. Mais vous savez très bien que tout ce que vous auriez pu faire n'aurait rien changé.

- Tu ne peux pas en être certain.

- Vous croyez ? »

De trace de _l__'__autre_, il n'y en a plus, Shion en est certain. Il a beau scruter le regard vissé au sien, il n'y décèle aucun de ces reflets carmins dans lesquels il s'est si souvent perdu. L'opulente chevelure, résolument céruléenne, bat les reins du chevalier des Gémeaux ressuscité. L'homme – et non plus un adolescent – en face de lui est un et entier, centré sur son corps et son âme avec laquelle il semble… oui, avoir fait la paix, fort de ses derniers actes, ceux qui lui ont valu la rédemption de ses errements. De tous ses errements.

Les yeux du Pope se dilatent, tandis qu'une bulle de vérité s'en vient crever la surface de sa conscience.

« Je vous respectais, vous savez. Je vous admirais. »

La voix, elle, a changé. Etrangement, si elle n'est plus celle du garçon de quinze ans, elle n'est pas non plus très différente de celle qui a marqué le Pope aussi sûrement qu'un fer chauffé à blanc.

« Vous aimiez beaucoup Aioros et je voulais, moi aussi… que vous m'aimiez un peu. »

**FIN**


	18. Espérance et vérité

**Titre : **Espérance et vérité

**Jour/Thème**: 14 mars / Demande

**Fandom** : Saint Seiya

**Personnages**: Seiya

**Genre**: Saint Seiya Spirit

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots**: # 1150

**Notes**: Retour aux sources! Sans doute le contrecoup d'Omega, j'ai eu très envie tout à coup de retrouver les bases et le Sanctuaire de mon enfance. Basé sur l'anime (et sûrement le manga, mais comme chacun sait, je suis une fausse fan qui ne l'a jamais lu). Allusion très larvée au Tenkai.

**Disclaimer**: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Espérance et vérité**

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé.

Depuis les entrailles sombres et humides de l'antique Colisée, Seiya entendait le bruissement des clameurs qui déjà haranguaient celui qui allait être son adversaire. Car nul ne doutait que le Goliath grec ne ferait qu'une bouchée du David japonais. Pensez-vous ! Une montagne de muscles telle que Cassios, entraîné depuis des années par le plus puissant des chevaliers d'argent ne pouvait pas_ perdre_ contre un freluquet, un étranger de surcroît. Le combat était couru d'avance.

Censé se concentrer, Seiya n'en glissa pas moins un énième regard circonspect vers le masque impassible de son maître. Appuyée contre le mur du fond, les bras croisés, celle-ci donnait l'impression de demeurer sourde à la symphonie discordante de la mort annoncée de son élève. Résignée ? Oh non, le jeune adolescent avait appris depuis longtemps à déchiffrer jusqu'à l'indéchiffrable dans les attitudes de Marine. Question de survie quotidienne. Le chevalier de l'Aigle ne baissait jamais les bras. Elle n'abandonnait jamais. Quels que soient les contrariétés, les obstacles, les injustices, inlassablement la Japonaise poursuivait son but. Dans l'immédiat, faire de son fougueux apprenti un Saint d'Athéna. Mais au fond… Seiya hocha silencieusement la tête, choquant entre eux ses poings recouverts de bandelettes étroitement ajustées. Il avait beau ne pas avoir la plus petite idée de sa nature exacte, il savait que son maître axait toute sa vie en direction d'un objectif bien précis, qui n'avait rien à voir avec le gamin orphelin qu'on lui avait collé dans les pattes. Et c'était cela qui, jusqu'ici, avait maintenu l'Aigle largement au-dessus de la noire marée de la haine et des insultes. Cela, et sa force.

Seiya, lui aussi, avait un but à atteindre. Un but qui le mena en cet instant à la limite exacte entre l'obscurité fraîche des dalles usées et la réverbération aveuglante du sable de l'arène. Un but qui lui fit faire le premier pas vers son adversaire. Depuis ce jour où _on_ l'avait arraché aux bras de sa sœur, où _on_ lui avait promis qu'il la reverrait, il n'avait eu de cesse de se répéter, souvent dans le silence de ses nuits spartiates, cette parole qu'_on_ lui avait donnée.

Au début, il n'argumentait en son for qu'avec lui-même, le tout jeune enfant qu'il était alors exclu du monde, de ses cultures et de ses sauveurs, il n'avait eu personne à qui s'adresser, à qui rappeler cette promesse qui lui tenait lieu d'oxygène. Athéna lui avait cependant été présentée comme sa seule divinité tutélaire, l'unique puissance à laquelle il devait toute sa dévotion. Une divinité bien lointaine en vérité, quand bien même elle avait pour coutume de se réincarner au sein de l'humanité. Le garçon ne l'avait jamais vue. Il n'envisageait même pas son existence. Pourtant, son omniprésence dans son quotidien finit par la lui rendre suffisamment familière pour que dans le secret de son cœur, il en vint à dévider ses prières dans son oreille certes muette mais, s'il devait en croire ses maîtres, compatissante.

Et en ce jour, ce fameux jour où il s'avança dans la clarté crue qui inondait le Colisée sous les huées et les quolibets, de nouveau il adressa sa prière à la déesse, ses lèvres mimant silencieusement les mots qui lancinaient son esprit. _« Rendez-moi ma sœur. Je serai votre chevalier. Je vous donnerai ma vie. Mais je vous en prie : rendez-la moi. »_

* * *

Il allait gagner. Il devait gagner. Il gagna.

Lorsque, tout juste revêtu de sa protection de bronze, il s'agenouilla au pied de l'estrade, ce fut pour voir la haute silhouette du Grand Pope descendre jusqu'à lui. Cet être, au visage éternellement masqué, il ne l'avait jamais aperçu que de loin. Tout aussi craint que révéré, il se maintenait la plupart du temps à part de ceux dont il administrait les faits et gestes. Mais pour les sacres de chevaliers, il faisait exception. Il leur octroyait la bénédiction de la déesse, lui avait expliqué Marine, car il était son représentant en toute chose. Son protecteur. Sa voix.

Aussi, lorsque celle, grave et mélancolique, du maître du Sanctuaire retentit entre les gradins où un silence religieux s'était établi, pour demander à Seiya ce qu'il souhaitait en ce premier jour de sa nouvelle existence, ce dernier répondit avec toute l'assurance de ses convictions forgées par des années d'entraînement et de privations :

« Que vous me rendiez ma sœur. On m'a assuré que je la reverrai si je réussissais. Et j'ai réussi. C'est la seule chose que je demande. »

Le silence parut s'épaissir, le temps d'un souffle. Pourtant, rien ni personne n'avait bougé. Ni l'adolescent, toujours agenouillé, toute l'attention de ses grands yeux bruns et confiants dardée sur le Pope. Ni le Pope lui-même, ses longues et vastes robes flottant autour de lui sous l'effet d'une brise brûlante, son masque sombre et impénétrable penché vers le jeune Saint.

« Chevalier Pégase, j'en suis sincèrement navré, mais… Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. »

Seiya aurait pu croire à une plaisanterie si le sujet ne lui avait pas tenu autant à cœur. Il aurait pu accorder foi aux rumeurs murmurées du bout des lèvres mais qui bruissaient chaque jour un peu plus concernant l'état de santé mentale du Pope. Il aurait pu, oui, se raccrocher à n'importe quelle raison, circonstance, on-dit, pourvu que soient justifiés les propos que le maître du Sanctuaire – non, Athéna ! – venait de lui asséner. Mais il ne pouvait en nier les accents de la franchise. De la vérité. Celui qui se tenait en face et venait de le bénir ne mentait pas. Ni lui, ni aucun autre comme il put s'en rendre compte dans un vertige, tandis que les visages de son maître, de ses quelques camarades, de sa sœur elle-même s'en venaient tournoyer autour de lui. Cette promesse… Celui qui la lui avait faite n'était pas ici. Le vieil homme était-il seulement encore en vie ? Un instant, il crut vaciller. Toutes ces souffrances, ces humiliations, ce sang qui maculait encore sa main droite… Pour rien ? Ses doigts, qui effleuraient le sable de l'arène, se resserrèrent soudain. La silhouette de Marine venait de surgir là-haut, découpée par le contre-jour contre les gradins de pierre. Elle lui avait appris beaucoup de choses et parmi toutes celles-ci, la volonté était celle qui l'avait mené là, pour revêtir sa protection de bronze. Une force qui permet de donner corps à n'importe quel souhait.

Pégase se redressa, résolu. Soutenant le regard d'acier du Pope, il déclara :

« Dans ce cas, je ne vous demanderai rien.

- En es-tu bien certain ? »

Seiya hocha la tête, sans un mot. Peu importait les combats, les blessures, ou les années qu'il y consacrerait. Sa demande, il la satisferait, seul. Envers et contre le Sanctuaire. Envers et contre Athéna s'il le fallait. Envers et contre _tout_. Mais il retrouverait sa sœur.


	19. Apparences trompeuses

**Titre : **Apparences trompeuses

**Jour/Thème**: 7 avril / Panda

**Personnages**: Kiki, Deathmask

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots**: 773

**Notes**: Du grand n'importe quoi.

**Disclaimer**: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Apparences trompeuses**

« C'est quoi, _ça_ ?

- Hé ! C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? »

Un reniflement dédaigneux en guise de réponse fut tout ce qu'obtint Kiki à sa question quelque peu outragée. Il s'en estima néanmoins heureux, lorsque jetant un coup par en dessous au Cancer, il avisa son air sombre et son œil noir. Qui ne lui étaient d'ailleurs pas destinés, mais enfin, quelques centimètres plus à gauche et… Pour une fois, l'apprenti du chevalier du Bélier, en passe de devenir un adolescent, jugea de bon aloi de ne pas piper un mot de plus. C'est qu'il avait appris à pratiquer le Masque de Mort et le souvenir de quelques raclées mémorables avait beau être ancien sur le papier, il était encore cuisant dans ses pensées.

L'Italien n'avait pas l'air décidé à bouger. Planté à l'entrée du Domaine Sacré, les poings sur les hanches, il ne quittait pas des yeux la _chose_. Si c'était une plaisanterie, cela n'avait définitivement rien de drôle. Sans daigner reporter son attention vers le jeune atlante, il laissa tomber, d'une voix aigre :

« Tu es bien sûr et _certain _d'avoir compris ce qu'on t'a demandé ? A moins que ta cervelle n'ait pas grandi comme le reste, bien entendu. »

Un vieux relent d'effronterie s'en vint de nouveau titiller l'adolescent. Il était dorénavant de taille à tenir tête au Cancer, bon sang ! Bientôt, se promit-il, bientôt mais en attendant, il extirpa d'une de ses poches un vieux papier fatigué. Les notes qu'il avait prises quelques semaines plus tôt, lorsqu'Athéna l'avait convoqué en vue de lui faire part de sa « liste de courses ». La déesse, contre toute attente, avait décidé de mettre ses chevaliers à la retraite et, en sus d'une pension plus que confortable, s'était mise en tête d'octroyer à chacun le cadeau de son souhait. Le défilé des doléances n'avaient guère tardé et en l'espace qu'une dizaine de jours, Athéna s'était retrouvée submergée de demandes. La plupart ne nécessitaient guère d'efforts particuliers pour les satisfaire – la rançon tout à fait acceptable d'une moyenne de deux décennies consacrées à un mode de vie spartiate – aussi Athéna en avait-elle confié la résolution à son petit personnel. Mais certaines d'entre elles l'avaient incitée à charger Kiki, dont les compétences en débrouillardise n'étaient plus à prouver, d'une série de tâches bien particulières. Série qui s'étalait présentement sous ses yeux, matérialisée par une écriture pattes de mouche constellée de ratures. Le souhait de Masque de Mort était l'un des derniers à n'être pas – encore – barré.

Le jeune Atlante relut une fois encore ses notes avec attention. Il n'avait pas été simple de retranscrire les propos d'Athéna et son commis avait fini par comprendre que, même pour une déesse, il n'était guère aisé de bien intégrer toutes les subtilités de certaines demandes. Surtout lorsque celles-ci ne cadraient pas précisément avec le mode de vie antique du Sanctuaire. Sans aucun doute avait-elle interprété à sa manière les propos du Cancer… Pourtant, tout était là, comme Kiki put s'en convaincre de nouveau, en relevant les yeux vers l'objet. Sorti d'une usine italienne de renom. D'une belle couleur rouge. Rutilant. Et pas ordinaire pour deux drachmes. Avec ça, nul doute que le Masque de Mort n'allait pas passer inaperçu dans les rues d'Athènes !

Kiki secoua la tête avant de commenter prudemment :

« Tu sais, ça n'a pas été facile… Il faut dire que des modèles de collection comme celui-là, on n'en voit plus – j'ai dû négocier dur pour en avoir une, malgré un budget plus que…

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Ni une ni deux, la nuque de l'Atlante se retrouva prisonnière d'une poigne d'acier, qui l'obligea à se pencher sur une photo qui avait vécu a minima la moitié de la vie de celui qui la lui agitait furieusement sous le nez :

« Tu trouves que ça y ressemble, peut-être ?

- … Mais, Athéna, elle m'avait dit que… Enfin, elle ne m'avait pas…

- Ça, c'est une Ferrari F40. Et _ça_ – le Cancer agita un index implacable vers ce qui était censé en tenir lieu – … c'est une Fiat Panda ! »

Lorsque sept contorsions et dix minutes plus tard, Masque de mort eut disparu au volant de ce qui était – quoi qu'en dise un Cancer frustré – une voiture en état de marche, Kiki poussa un soupir de soulagement… avec lequel, néanmoins, il finit par s'étrangler. Il ne restait plus que le cas Aphrodite sur la liste.

Un Aphrodite qui pourrait bien se rendre compte de la provenance des bagages Vuitton qu'il attendait avec impatience.

En direct de Chine.


	20. Du jour né de la nuit

**Titre : **du jour né de la nuit

**Jour/Thème**: 8 avril / Essai + dans le noir (thème optionnel)

**Personnages**: Hyoga, Shiryu

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots**: 1370

**Notes**: Se déroule entre Poséidon et Hadès. La description des paysages est honteusement inspirée de Niacy et de sa fic-qu'elle-est-chouette-allez-la-lire "Rédemption".

**Disclaimer**: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Du jour né de la nuit**

Son monde est devenu dichotomie. A droite, la clarté immaculée de la banquise, à gauche la noirceur profonde de sa faute. Entre les deux… La nausée. Celle de la perte de ses repères, celle de ce vertige permanent qui manque à chaque pas de le jeter à terre, à cause d'une distance mal évaluée, d'un obstacle qu'il n'a pas su juger. Sa frustration augmente au fil de ses erreurs : il a un cosmos, par tous les dieux ! Alors pourquoi ne parvient-il pas à compenser la perte de la moitié de son acuité visuelle ? Shiryu y parvient pourtant, lui, se fait-il comme réflexion empreinte d'amertume. D'ailleurs, la voix du Dragon, paisible, lui parvient depuis son côté enténébré :

« Recommence. »

La haute silhouette du Chinois se matérialise de nouveau, pile à la limite. Il vient de se replacer en face de lui, à distance raisonnable, ni trop loin pour ne pas générer d'efforts inutiles, ni trop près pour obliger le Cygne à faire mouvement dans sa direction. Hyoga n'a rien demandé à personne le Dragon l'a rejoint en Sibérie de sa propre initiative. A-t-il appréhendé, avant même le principal intéressé, les affres dans lesquels le russe allait se débattre ? Lui qui, du jour au lendemain, a été plongé dans une éternelle obscurité est bien placé pour ressentir les doutes du Cygne. Il n'a d'autres buts que de l'aider, Hyoga le sait bien. Aussi, repoussant l'aiguillon de la colère, il se remet en position, de nouveau prêt à s'élancer en direction de son compagnon d'armes.

Mais une fois encore, il le rate. Déséquilibré par son propre élan, il va mordre la neige quelques mètres plus loin, pour se rendre compte que le Dragon ne s'est déplacé que d'un malheureux mètre.

« Ça suffit ! » Le poing du Russe, agenouillé, s'abat violemment sur le sol, fissurant la glace sous la poudreuse balayée par les vents. « C'est inutile, tu ne comprends donc pas ?

- Allons, allons… Cela ne fait que trois jours. Tu es trop impatient, Hyoga. » Ce dernier, relevant la tête, avise la main tendue dans sa direction, bien au chaud dans une moufle épaisse. « Relève-toi. »

Combien de fois Shiryu a-t-il fait ce geste depuis son arrivée ? Trop souvent, indubitablement. Faisant mine de l'ignorer, le Cygne se redresse sans prendre la peine de se débarrasser de la neige qui recouvre son corps.

« Je n'y arriverai pas. » Murmure-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour quiconque, mais il regrette aussi sec ces paroles lorsque son œil unique est accroché par le regard laiteux du Chinois. Ce dernier le fixe, ou plus exactement, fixe l'espace libre tout à côté de lui. Shiryu l'entend, le localise, le ressent, mais… _Il ne me voit pas._ Hyoga se rembrunit, sous l'effet cuisant de la honte cette fois. Il se lamente, lui, alors qu'il lui demeure un œil valide. Le monde lui est encore accessible, quand bien même une moitié entière lui a été dérobée. Une moitié qu'il s'est dérobé lui-même qui plus est. Même si ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons que Shiryu. A cette idée, il grimace, alors même que les souvenirs de leurs derniers combats affluent dans ses pensées. Tout comme lui, le Dragon a atteint le septième sens. Tout comme lui, il est allé au bout de lui-même pour vaincre ses adversaires. Tout comme lui, il a tutoyé les frontières de l'Hadès et en est revenu. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi se fait-il l'effet d'un oisillon tout juste sorti du nid, sans force, ni volonté ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas capable d'être digne du chevalier qu'il est censé être, et de ce camarade qui lui accorde de son temps ? _Pourquoi ?_

Une main, cette fois dépourvue de son gant, se pose sur son avant-bras. Chaude et apaisante, elle l'enserre avec une force tranquille. Ce simple geste est dépourvu du doute qui assaille inlassablement le Cygne. Cette sérénité est-elle donc la clé ?

« Il n'existe pas de solution toute faite, Hyoga. » Dit doucement le Chinois. En dépit du blizzard qui hurle autour d'eux, le Russe a l'impression de percevoir les mots de son ami avec une étrange acuité, comme s'ils provenaient de son propre esprit. « Tes réponses résident dans ton être, dans tout ce qui fait que tu es _toi_. Et comme je suis _moi_, je ne peux pas t'aider. Pas pour ça, en tout cas. » Et le Dragon d'esquisser un sourire amical, avant de lâcher le bras de son alter ego.

Si Hyoga n'a pas fait montre d'un fol enthousiasme lors de la survenue de Shiryu dans son refuge glacé, il se surprend tout à coup à redouter son départ. C'est une peur irraisonnée, il en a bien conscience, le Dragon est toujours là, il ne fait pas mine de s'éloigner, mais la brutale disparition de la chaleur sur sa peau fait soudain écho à ce qui ne cesse de lui échapper depuis des semaines. Et c'est sans même s'en rendre compte qu'il emboîte le pas à son camarade, en direction de l'isba.

* * *

Sur la banquise, l'immobilisme n'est qu'apparence. L'étranger se lasse vite de ces paysages immuables, de ces lignes d'horizon désespérément plates à peine heurtées de ci de là par le sommet timide d'un iceberg, ou par une congère un peu plus haute que les autres. Hyoga, lui, a mis longtemps avant de comprendre que cet univers si particulier vivait une existence qui lui était propre. A vrai dire, il pensait l'avoir compris. Et a fait ainsi preuve d'une incroyable arrogance.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Comme chaque matin, Shiryu lui pose la même question avant de se poster à ses côtés, au bas des marches en pierre de l'isba, et de contempler le paysage. Combien de temps ? Deux semaines ? Trois ? L'un et l'autre ont cessé de compter, Hyoga le premier lorsqu'il a compris que son ami ne le laisserait pas tomber. Qu'il lui donnerait le temps. Un temps qui est venu.

« Comme jamais ! »

Si Shiryu est surpris par cette soudaine marque d'enthousiasme, si peu coutumière du Cygne, il n'en fait pas montre et le suit jusqu'à l'espace dégagé, une centaine de mètres plus loin. Les habitudes sont prises Hyoga se ramasse sur lui-même, le Dragon s'immobilise dans sa ligne de mire. La rapidité et l'adresse font le reste.

Un corps tombe lourdement dans la neige. Stupéfait, le Chinois secoue la tête, une fois, deux fois, plus pour se remettre les idées en place que pour éprouver sa clavicule douloureuse. C'est à peine s'il a senti le Russe lui fondre dessus pour le renverser d'un coup de pied bien ajusté derrière les genoux. Il pourrait se vexer d'avoir été si facilement renversé Hyoga pourrait se rengorger de cette réussite inespérée. Mais l'un et l'autre savent bien de quoi il retourne.

Cette fois, c'est le Cygne qui aide le Dragon à se relever. Ce dernier s'époussette, avec un succès somme toute mitigé, et se tourne vers son compagnon dont il perçoit le calme du cosmos, tout à côté de lui :

« Aurais-tu retrouvé ton chemin ? Demande-t-il, plus par acquis de conscience que par réelle curiosité.

- L'obscurité est toujours là… Mais elle ne m'aveugle plus. » Shiryu ne peut pas voir le Russe, mais il devine son visage qu'il connaît si bien. Il n'a aucune peine à déceler la paix qui, enfin, est descendue sur ses traits, comme elle imprègne à présent son aura.

« Tu avais raison : mon erreur a été de la refuser, alors qu'elle fait partie de moi. Même si je l'ai su dès la fin de notre combat, je me rends véritablement compte, aujourd'hui, à quel point mon maître avait à la fois tort et raison. Les sentiments ne sont pas une mauvaise chose en soi mais c'est la culpabilité qui nous rend faibles.

- Tu ne la ressens donc plus ? »

La circonspection dans la question du Chinois arrache un sourire à Hyoga, tandis qu'il s'emplit le regard de la pureté blanche qui les environne et les poumons de cet air glacé qu'il trouve soudain brûlant de vie :

« Si. Et c'est elle qui sera ma lumière. »


	21. Recueil Drabbles numéro 4 avril 2012

_Voici les drabbles – textes de 100 mots (ici avec une tolérance de +/- 15 mots) –pour "l'arbre à drabbles" organisé par Drakys sur Dreamwidth, en avril 2012._

_Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada_

* * *

**Personnages** : Saga, Kanon

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots **: 100

**Vide-grenier**

Amour fraternel ou pas, cette fois ça suffit !

« KANON ! » Le hurlement de Saga réveille de mauvais souvenirs chez l'occupant du second étage et fait ricaner celui du quatrième tandis que la tête du cadet des jumeaux émerge, ébouriffée, d'un énorme tas de _choses _trônant au milieu du salon.

« Quoi ?

- Ce. Bordel. Tu ranges. Tout de suite.

- Mais…

- Y a pas de "mais" ! »

La porte claque sur le soupir de Kanon. Il regarde les objets autour de lui et, tristement, remet dans leurs cartons jouets et vêtements, en double exemplaire.

* * *

**Personnages** : Koga

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots **: 104

**Note** : Saint Seiya Omega (et oui, faut bien commencer un jour ou l'autre…)

**Art contemporain**

Franchement ? Tout en se grattant un bout de nez plissé par la circonspection, Koga coule un regard en douce du côté de Geki. Certes, le jeune Pégase n'en est encore qu'au début de ses découvertes sur l'univers si particulier des Saints d'Athéna, mais enfin, _ça_…

Celui qui s'est présenté comme un instructeur ne semble cependant pas se formaliser. Au contraire, il sourit largement et congratule Yuna pour son combat. Le visage de cette dernière, démasqué, s'illumine. Mais ce n'est pourtant pas son sourire qui capte l'attention de Koga. Ce dernier finit par secouer la tête : décidément, ces porte-jarretelles n'ont rien d'une armure.

* * *

**Personnages** : Poséidon, Hadès

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots **: 108

**Desseins divins**

Un monde pur.

« Il s'agira de le laver de ses souillures – Poséidon se tourne vers l'aube naissante sur l'horizon méditerranéen et poursuit – et lorsque les ruisseaux et les rivières, les mers et les océans l'auront recouvert de leur chape silencieuse, nul être ne pourra plus le corrompre.

- Il faudra aussi éteindre le soleil, décrète Hadès, son frère. La lumière est la vie, et seules les ténèbres nous garderont de ses incessants sursauts. Pour une paix sans limite. »

Ils se regardent, d'un air de grave complicité. Ils se savent dans la Vérité, dont la Terre est séparée par un dernier obstacle. Celui qu'ils doivent abattre. Athéna.

* * *

**Personnages** : Shiryu

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots **: 114

**La voie à suivre**

Tel maître, tel disciple.

Les chevaliers de bronze en étaient convaincus. Au début, les interventions de Shiryu – longues explications mâtinées d'une sagesse toute chinoise – n'avaient pas laissé de les interloquer, eux dont la formation s'était résumée à donner et encaisser les coups, sans autre philosophie. Puis ils avaient rencontré le vieux maître. Tout s'était alors éclairé et dorénavant, ils souriaient d'un mimétisme aussi flagrant.

Mais à présent que ledit vieux maître avait non seulement réintégré le corps originel de ses dix-huit ans mais aussi et surtout récupéré _l'ardeur_ physique qui en était indissociable, les camarades du Dragon s'interrogeaient. Et ne pouvaient s'empêcher, chaque matin, de scruter Shunrei, aux traits tirés et aux yeux brillants.

* * *

**Personnages** : Marine, Shura, Deathmask

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots **: 100

**Note** : UDC-verse

**Miroirs (I)**

Son ventre se serrait de jalousie quand Shura saisissait le poignet inerte du Cancer. Lorsqu'elle le voyait se pencher sur lui pour murmurer des mots inconnus, elle avait envie de hurler. S'il ne l'entendait pas, elle, il n'allait pas l'entendre, _lui_, n'est-ce pas ? Dans ces instants, elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une étrangère. Une intruse. Et ce sentiment de rejet l'humiliait bien plus qu'une gifle.

Un jour, pourtant, l'espagnol la confronta. Le visage de l'homme n'était que souffrance, cette souffrance qu'elle-même portait en bandoulière sur le cœur.

Il chuchota son prénom ; elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait.

* * *

**Personnages** : Shura, Marine, Thétis

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots **: 100

**Note** : UDC-verse

**Miroirs (II)**

« Je suis sa femme.

- Et moi son meilleur ami. »

A d'autres. Marine ne peut réprimer un rire aigre, sans pour autant baisser sa garde. Les yeux sombres et étroits du Capricorne ne la lâchent pas non plus. C'est qu'ils sont ridicules tous les deux, en train de se dévisager en chiens de faïence dans ce couloir qui fleure l'éther et la mort.

« Un café ? »

Un gobelet fumant dans chaque main, Thétis les regarde. Elle ne les accuse pas mais son air triste les ébranle. Sont-ils donc les deux seuls capables de faire front ?

* * *

**Personnages** : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating** : PG-16

**Nombre de mots **: 112

**Note** : UDC-verse

**Oh Lord, please, don't let me be misunderstood**

Shura s'était vraiment intéressé à lui et caché derrière sa moue ironique, le Cancer était ébahi de l'apprendre. Leur amitié datait de la bagarre qui les avait opposés le jour de leur rencontre, mais au fil des années, Angelo s'était persuadé que le Capricorne était resté auprès de lui par pitié, alors que tous se détournaient du tueur sanguinaire. Et voilà que l'Espagnol confessait n'avoir jamais cessé de rechercher sa compagnie !

Troublé, l'Italien l'était. Mais en faire montre n'étant pas à l'ordre du jour, il demanda plutôt :

« Et… tu t'es paluché quand tu pensais à moi ? »

Le baiser vorace que l'autre lui déroba tint lieu de réponse.

* * *

**Personnages** : Kiki

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots** : 100

**Héritage**

Kiki hoche la tête et essuie ses yeux. Athéna a raison, comme toujours. Mü est mort, il est le dernier atlante et le seul capable de réparer les armures endommagées. Bien sûr, son cosmos est encore erratique, et il ne dispose pas d'une puissance comparable à celle de son maître, mais il faut bien quelqu'un pour le remplacer.

L'amure du Bélier lui est présentée, flamboyante, telle un cadeau inestimable. Il remercie avec toute la politesse dont il est capable. Mais lorsque le soir venu, il s'endort dans son lit d'enfant, c'est un mouton en peluche qu'il serre dans ses bras.

* * *

**Personnages** : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating** : PG-16

**Nombre de mots **: 112

**Note** : UDC-verse

**Propriété privée**

La chemise est _sa _chemise. Shura s'en rend compte immédiatement. En effet, contre toute attente, le Cancer ne porte jamais de noir. Ou très rarement et cette non couleur demeure l'apanage de la garde-robe de l'Espagnol en deuil.

Ni une ni deux, il attire le voleur contre lui, non sans écarter un pan du vêtement, largement ouvert sur la peau mate de l'Italien. Ce dernier étouffe un grognement de désir lorsque les lèvres de Shura effleurent le tatouage dans le creux de son cou, et se débat sans conviction, tandis que le tissu glisse sur ses épaules.

« Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Je récupère ce qui est _à moi_. »

* * *

**Personnages** : Kanon, Saga

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots **: 100

**Protection**

Il n'avait pas oublié pour l'"autre". Comment l'aurait-il pu ? Chaque nuit, dès qu'il avait la certitude que son frère était endormi, Kanon se glissait dans sa chambre. Assis, le dos appuyé contre la porte, il surveillait. Le bleu profond de la chevelure dans un rayon de Lune. Les traits apaisés du visage endormi. La moindre crispation voyait le cadet bondir, prêt à… A quoi, au fond ?

Alors il se rasseyait. Et dans le silence obscur, il se rappelait ce qu'il n'avait _pas _fait, en se promettant, dans cette nouvelle vie, de ne plus jamais rester _sans rien faire_.


	22. La curiosité est un beau défaut

**Titre : **La curiosité est un beau défaut

**Communauté/Jour/Thème**: 31_jours / 1er mai / Attrait de l'inconnu (crossposté sur Hybridation)

**Personnage**: Aphrodite

**Rating**: PG-13

**Nombre de mots**: 722

**Disclaimer**: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**La curiosité est un beau défaut**

Aphrodite était curieux. Non pas dans le sens avide de potins en tous genres, ou autres futilités superficielles, mais plutôt dans le sens soucieux de comprendre le monde qui l'entourait. A vrai dire, le Suédois n'aimait pas beaucoup les surprises et avait décidé que le meilleur moyen de ne pas être déstabilisé résidait dans l'anticipation. Plus vite il appréhenderait une situation, et mieux il saurait la gérer.

D'aucuns – parmi les plus perfides – se plaisaient à rappeler que ladite saine curiosité n'avait pas titillé les Poissons plus qu'il n'en fallait, lorsque Saga avait usurpé le trône du Sanctuaire. Aphrodite laissait dire; son combat contre Andromède parlait pour lui.

Ce souci de disposer d'une parfaite connaissance des êtres et des actes rythmant sa vie quotidienne datait de son arrivée au Sanctuaire et avait constitué sa meilleure arme envers ceux qui avaient la fâcheuse tendance de s'en tenir aux apparences. Comme celle du futur occupant du douzième temple, par exemple. L'apparition de ce petit garçon qui ressemblait furieusement à une fille, avec ses traits délicats, ses lèvres ourlées et ses grands yeux naïfs, avait alimenté les quolibets et les rumeurs dès les premiers jours, si bien qu'Aphrodite avait dû, pour son propre salut, non seulement se défendre, mais aussi et surtout prendre rapidement l'ascendant sur ses futurs pairs d'une manière ou d'une autre. Engranger des informations sur un tel ou un tel lui avait bientôt permis de riposter à chaque moquerie avec un art consommé; il s'était aussi rendu compte que tout connaître des uns et des autres le rassurait, inexplicablement.

Il avait fini par gagner le respect, et une paix royale par la même occasion. Tout aurait pu être parfait si son souci du détail n'avait pas buté contre un élément particulier, une énigme qu'il ne parvenait décidément pas à percer. Un moment il avait caressé l'idée de ne pas creuser le sujet plus avant, mais lorsqu'il avait commencé à imprégner ses rêves, à occuper ses pensées quotidiennes, l'adolescent qu'il était alors, pressentant que ledit sujet risquait de devenir dangereux pour lui, s'était résolu à percer le mystère. Par tous les moyens.

Au souvenir des efforts qu'il avait déployés à cet effet, Aphrodite eut un rire auquel répondit une voix ensommeillée :

« Quelque chose t'amuse ? » Le Suédois, appuyé confortablement contre une pile d'oreillers se pencha vers son compagnon de lit, pour laisser un index errer tendrement sur le front lisse et interrogateur, levé vers lui :

« Rien d'important mon ange. Tu peux te rendormir. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'autre homme pour replonger dans les bras de Morphée, si bien qu'Aphrodite retrouva très vite le loisir de contempler le corps nu allongé à ses côtés. Il dut se retenir pour ne pas laisser le dos de sa main s'égarer sur la peau laiteuse, tendue sur une musculature discrète mais racée. L'appel fut cependant trop fort, et cédant à la longue mèche soyeuse qui serpentait jusqu'à lui, tentatrice, il l'entrelaça entre ses doigts.

Il avait vraiment déployé des trésors d'ingéniosité à l'époque, mais n'aurait jamais imaginé que le simple fait de satisfaire sa curiosité se solderait, quelques années plus tard, par une félicité aussi parfaite.

Il sourit de nouveau, à l'évocation de l'ange, mot tendre qui seyait bien plus à son compagnon que ce dernier ne l'aurait imaginé. Si l'Aphrodite enfant ressemblait à une fille au point d'être ostracisé, il avait lui-même toujours considéré cet autre enfant, également rejeté par ses pairs, comme un ange. Quelle autre description aurait-il pu faire, à son âge d'alors, de cet être à la peau pâle et aux yeux parme, et dont le visage présentait une étrangeté qui faisait se détourner les regards gênés ?

Plus que la curiosité, c'était sans doute l'envie de se rapprocher de quelqu'un tout aussi différent que lui, qui avait poussé le jeune suédois à pister son camarade, à l'espionner, à le traquer jusque dans l'intimité de ses quartiers d'apprenti, pour _savoir_.

Il avait su. Mais ce n'était que depuis quelques mois qu'il l'éprouvait. Et lorsqu'une main mutine, définitivement libérée du sommeil, s'en vint fourrager sous le drap qui couvrait les hanches d'Aphrodite, ce dernier eut le plaisir de répondre au quémandeur en le rejoignant sous les couvertures, histoire de vérifier, une fois encore – mais pas la dernière – que Mü était un homme comme les autres.


	23. Coutumes amoureuses

**Titre: **Coutumes amoureuses

**Pairing**: Shion/Aphrodite/Mü (Threesome, oui, oui)

**Rating**: NC-17

**Nombre de mots**: 3 540

**Note**: S'inscrit dans le même esprit que l'OS précédent.

* * *

**Coutumes amoureuses**

C'était la première fois que le chevalier des Poissons mettait les pieds au palais depuis que les choses étaient rentrées… dans l'ordre. Entre temps, il était mort – trois fois – ressuscité et pardonné. A l'instar de tous ses pairs. Et de son Pope. Son _vrai _Pope, pas celui dont il avait servi les noirs desseins et qui, présentement, remâchait ses fautes et ses remords dans le lointain temple des Gémeaux.

Shion avait repris les rênes, tout naturellement, sans même qu'Athéna eut à l'en prier. Ce n'était pas tant par goût du pouvoir que par la certitude que rien de pire ne pouvait plus lui arriver. Et puis, à vrai dire, toute l'énergie requise pour exercer cette fonction lui était dorénavant revenue.

Ce dont le Suédois pu se rendre compte à loisir lorsqu'il fit enfin face à son seigneur et maître légitime.

« Tu sembles surpris, chevalier, fit le Pope, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Ce n'est pourtant pas une nouveauté pour toi.

- En effet, concéda Aphrodite avec une légère inclinaison de la tête en guise de salut, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le _temps _d'en mesurer tous les effets et toutes les… conséquences.

- Et quelle impression cela te fait-il ? »

Ce fut au tour des Poissons de sourire, tandis qu'il détaillait l'allure de son supérieur. Bien que drapé dans une longue robe d'intérieur, moins ornementée et moins lourdes que ses atours d'apparat, Shion n'avait plus rien du vieillard voûté et chenu qu'il avait connu jadis. Le maintien était altier, sûr, dans toute la splendeur – et peut-être même l'arrogance – du corps de ses dix-huit ans retrouvés. Dépourvu de son masque, le visage était lisse de jeunesse, dépourvu des stigmates de l'âge et des préoccupations. De prime abord, le Pope avait l'air tout bonnement plus jeune que le Suédois; ce dernier lisait cependant dans le regard pourpre toute l'expérience et la sagesse qui avaient présidé au long règne de l'Atlante et qui, indubitablement, le plaçait très loin au-dessus des Poissons. L'autorité naturelle dont il était de fait le dépositaire imprégnait jusqu'à sa voix :

« Cela semble te laisser songeur en tout cas. Je t'ai connu plus bavard, lorsque tu étais en enfant.

- Et moi, je vous ai connu plus vieux, riposta Aphrodite non sans adoucir la réplique avec un nouveau sourire.

- Et cela change-t-il quelque chose pour toi ? »

L'inspiration que le chevalier d'or venait de prendre se bloqua dans sa gorge. Ils se ressemblaient tellement ! En cet instant encore, l'image de l'amant d'Aphrodite se confondit avec le visage du Pope, avec une netteté saisissante. Une même délicatesse dans les traits, une même lueur amusée au fond du regard, une même perfection physique. S'il fermait les yeux, il serait bien capable d'être berné. De _se laisser _berner.

Shion s'ébranla pour contourner son invité et aller refermer derrière lui la porte des ses appartements privés.

« C'est au sujet de Mü que je t'ai demandé de venir. »

Imperceptiblement, le douzième chevalier d'or se raidit. Le Bélier et lui avaient tâché de maintenir le sceau de la discrétion – à défaut du secret, défi insurmontable à relever dans ce vase clos qu'était le Sanctuaire – sur leur relation, et en cela, Aphrodite avait gracieusement cédé à la demande de son compagnon. Si ce dernier avait abondé dans le sens du pardon, il préférait faire les choses petit à petit, et heureux d'avoir retrouvé son maître, il craignait, sans vraiment expliquer pourquoi à son amant, sa désapprobation. Le Suédois aurait pu s'en formaliser; néanmoins, c'était de temps dont Mü avait besoin et il avait accepté de le lui accorder.

Mais devait-il aujourd'hui croire que le Bélier avait raison ?

« Je sais que tous les deux vous entretenez une relation… amoureuse. Du moins, je suppose que c'est ainsi que mon ancien élève la considère. »

Shion avait croisé ses mains dans son dos, et le regard fixé par- delà les hautes fenêtres de son bureau, il semblait surveiller l'horloge du Sanctuaire dont la fière silhouette s'effaçait peu à peu dans le crépuscule galopant.

« Qu'en est-il de toi ? »

La tête du Pope avait pivoté d'un quart de tour vers son subordonné, lequel prit quelques secondes et une bonne dose de contenance avant de répondre :

« Je tiens énormément à Mü, Seigneur Shion. Je comprends que cela puisse vous déplaire mais croyez bien que…

- Suis-moi. »

Interloqué, Aphrodite resta un moment à observer le bras tendu du maître du Sanctuaire, l'invitant en direction de la porte fermée qui menait à sa chambre. Mais tenu par le regard intense dont Shion le couvrait, il obtempéra.

* * *

« Mü ? »

Des deux, nul n'aurait su dire lequel était le plus effaré. Celui qui s'était figé sur le seuil de la pièce plongée dans une ombre à peine réchauffée par les rayons du soleil couchant, ou celui assis au beau milieu du lit en désordre et nu comme au jour de sa naissance.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Lentement, le Suédois se tourna vers Shion, immobile à ses côtés. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien pour être tout à fait exact. Cela aurait pu – aurait _du_ – ne pas lui plaire. La fureur de la jalousie devrait même être en train de lui ravager le cœur, de trouver ainsi son amant, celui qui partageait ses jours et ses nuits, dans le lit d'un autre. Peut-être même que tourner les talons et planter là une scène qui allait sans nul doute hanter ses rêves serait la meilleure des solutions.

Mais Aphrodite était un homme intelligent. Sans même qu'il en prenne conscience, l'habitude puissamment ancrée en lui qui le poussait à analyser chaque situation, refoula les aiguillons perfides de la réaction à chaud pour laisser place à la réflexion et à un air interrogateur qui fit naître un sourire sibyllin sur le visage du Pope :

« Tu ne t'offusques pas ? Demanda ce dernier d'une voix neutre.

- J'aimerais comprendre.

- L'aimes-tu toujours ? »

Le chevalier des Poissons reporta son attention sur son alter ego, demeuré silencieux. Son regard glissa sur le corps nu, à moins d'un mètre de lui, suivant les méandres des ombres qui le mettaient en relief, remontant le long des épaules drapées d'une claire chevelure emmêlée, jusqu'à son visage. Ses yeux. Le parme cillait, entre angoisse et hésitation, volonté de parler et désir de se taire. Mais en aucun cas il n'était altéré par la honte ou l'embarras. Et cela fut suffisant :

« Oui, je l'aime. » Aphrodite vit les poings de son amant, crispés sur les draps, se détendre presque aussitôt. « Mais je dois savoir pourquoi. Et ce que je fais ici. »

Les deux Atlantes s'entre-regardèrent, toujours silencieux. Le Suédois n'eut aucune peine à deviner le lien mental qui s'établissait entre eux, et prit tout à coup conscience qu'il lui était totalement impossible d'y prendre part. Cet "échange" n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que les chevaliers d'or étaient capables de mettre en œuvre entre eux pour communiquer par le biais de leur cosmos. Il était à part. Différent. Etranger.

« Nous ne sommes pas tout à fait humains. » La voix calme et posée du Bélier s'était élevée dans le silence. « Notre "nature" fait que nos corps, s'ils se sont habitués à s'unir avec des hommes et des femmes, ne trouvent une véritable satisfaction qu'avec nos semblables, peu importe leur genre.

- Dans quel sens ? »

Si tôt sa question posée, Aphrodite réprima un frémissement lorsqu'il avisa Shion se rapprocher du lit et s'y asseoir; la main qu'il posa sur la cuisse du Bélier lui fit l'effet d'une brûlure.

« Nous réagissons à notre sang, à notre histoire, aux liens qui ont perduré en dépit de la perte de notre civilisation et de notre peuple, expliqua le Pope. Nos corps ont gardé la mémoire de notre mode de vie, libre et dépourvu des chaînes avec lesquelles vous, les humains, bridez vos désirs et vos sentiments. Pour être véritablement serein, un Atlante a besoin d'un être qui soit comme lui. »

Un haut-le-corps redressa le Suédois, en proie cette fois à une véritable indignation. Shion était-il en train d'insinuer qu'il n'était _pas _capable de rendre Mü heureux ? Le regard un peu triste que ce dernier posa sur lui le fit vaciller. Etait-ce donc la vérité ?

« Je reconnais avoir abusé de la gentillesse de mon ancien élève en lui demandant de me rejoindre aujourd'hui. » Les mots du Pope traversèrent non sans difficulté la brume de doutes dans laquelle Aphrodite venait se s'abîmer. « Cela faisait si longtemps… – le ton se fit mélancolique – il était alors trop jeune et moi trop vieux lui n'avait encore rien découvert et pour ma part, je pensais que tout cela était derrière moi. Mais depuis… » Le geste vague qu'il fit en direction de son propre corps était éloquent. « J'en avais besoin.

- Et toi ? » Le ton des Poissons était voilé tandis qu'il s'adressait à son amant. « Toi aussi, tu en avais _besoin _? »

Mü aurait sans aucun doute préféré entendre un reproche dans cette voix, au lieu d'une soudaine tristesse qui lui serra la gorge :

« Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais je savais à l'inverse que cela existait. C'est dans ma nature, il fallait que… je sache, termina-t-il en baissant la tête.

- Et maintenant ? Je ne veux pas te rendre malheureux, Mü. S'il est plus simple et plus sain pour toi de rester aux côtés de Shion, je le comprendrai.

- Je ne crois pas, non. »

Shion s'était redressé pour s'approcher des Poissons et saisir son poignet.

« Mü doit trouver le bonheur, c'est vrai. Mais pas avec moi : avec toi. »

* * *

Lorsque le Bélier avait tendu la main vers lui, Aphrodite l'avait prise sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il faisait. Shion, derrière lui, l'avait encouragé d'un geste doux, dans un silence protecteur. D'abord un genou sur le large matelas, puis un autre, et le Suédois s'était retrouvé tout à côté de son amant qui, tendrement, avait déboutonné sa chemise pour la faire glisser le long de ses épaules. Un instant, le douzième chevalier d'or s'était raidi, conscient de la présence du Pope dans la pièce, mais le regard de Mü l'avait capturé pour ne pas le relâcher une seule seconde. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Aphrodite se laissait ainsi piéger par ces yeux-là et nul doute que l'Atlante savait qu'ainsi, il ne le perdrait pas. Pas maintenant en tout cas.

Puis il y eut la douceur. Celles des doigts du Bélier sur sa peau, qui se hérissa dans un frisson incontrôlé lorsqu'ils s'égarèrent d'abord sur son torse, avant de redessiner, du haut vers le bas, chacun de ses abdominaux. Il répondit avidement au baiser profond de son amant qui se tendait vers lui, jusqu'à se mettre lui aussi à genoux avant de, sans quitter sa bouche, commencer à ouvrir son pantalon. La main qui se glissa dans l'échancrure rencontra une érection à la fois palpitante et tout à fait honteuse. Aphrodite n'avait jamais… Jamais procédé à des ébats sous les yeux d'un spectateur. Bien sûr, ce type de fantasme lui avait à plusieurs reprises traversé l'esprit, mais il n'avait pas l'ombre d'une seconde envisagé avoir l'occasion de le mettre en pratique. Un fantasme devait rester ce qu'il était, par définition.

Mü devina que l'esprit des Poissons lui échappait pour se réfugier derrière les frontières que Shion avait évoquées tantôt; or, il s'agissait bien là de ce qu'il ne souhaitait à aucun prix. Sinon, à quoi bon ?

« Regarde-moi, murmura-t-il dans le creux de son cou. Ne regarde _que_ moi.

- Mü… » Il retint un gémissement lorsque les doigts agiles du Bélier se resserrèrent sur son membre douloureux d'être trop tendu.

« Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? Totalement ? » Aphrodite hocha la tête. « Aveuglément ? »

Le Suédois n'eut pas l'occasion de confirmer son accord; il vit le corps souple de l'Atlante s'allonger à plat ventre sur le lit, et sa bouche s'ouvrir pour l'engloutir jusqu'à la garde.

Cette fois, il ne put se contrôler et un feulement lui échappa, alors que lèvres et langue coulissaient le long de sa chair brûlante. Bien malgré lui, il posa ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son amant, laissant ses pouces effleurer les joues gourmandes au creux desquelles il se sentait déjà en passe de se consumer. La chambre, et la demi obscurité qui l'avait envahie disparurent de son champ de vision. Tout à ses sensations, il sentit son corps se relâcher progressivement, tandis que la tension dans ses entrailles grandissait jusqu'à lui faire oublier le lieu et les circonstances. La seule chose qui lui importait, en cet instant, était cette moiteur autour de lui, qui l'accueillait avec le tendre souci de le laisser s'égarer dans les affres du plaisir.

Tout oublier. Mü l'y menait, doucement mais sûrement. Aphrodite voyait son dos cambré allongé devant lui, l'arrondi des fesses qu'écartaient légèrement les cuisses relâchées et ne pouvait manquer de remarquer les imperceptibles ondulations qui animaient le bassin de l'Atlante, contre les draps en dessous de lui. Et l'image que son esprit forgea de ce qui lui demeurait caché l'incita à interrompre la caresse dont le gratifiait son amant depuis de trop longues minutes déjà.

« Laisse-moi… » Le Suédois haletait. « Laisse-moi t'offrir en retour… » Il saisit les épaules du Bélier pour le ramener à sa hauteur et l'embrasser, mêlant sa langue à la sienne en une danse lascive avant, à son tour, de descendre jusqu'à son ventre pour le prendre dans sa bouche. Mü se laissa aller sur les oreillers derrière lui dans un soupir d'aise. Et son regard trouble accrocha celui de son maître.

Ce dernier s'était dépourvu de sa robe d'intérieur, qu'il avait laissé choir à ses pieds. Nu, il laissait aller sa main autour de son membre dressé, sans quitter le couple des yeux. Son mouvement était lent. Et sûr. Il était beau se dit le plus jeune, presque aussi beau qu'Aphrodite. Shion lui avait prodigué les mêmes caresses, quelques heures plus tôt. Et, oui, cela avait été différent. Pourtant… Mü laissa ses doigts s'égarer dans les boucles turquoise qui chatouillaient son ventre. Il y trouvait tout de même du plaisir. Un plaisir qui était _presque _le même. Le Suédois n'était pas un Atlante, c'était un fait mais si Shion avait raison, alors peut-être bien que… Le bélier fut soudain pressé de le vérifier.

Ce fut son tour cette fois d'accepter de ne pas jouir dans la bouche de son compagnon et de descendre à sa hauteur, allongé contre lui de tout son long, leurs deux sexes humides glissant l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu as dit que tu me faisais confiance, rappela-t-il dans un souffle. Me faire confiance à moi, c'est lui faire confiance, à _lui_, aussi. »

Le corps de Shion était auréolé d'une mince aura dorée lorsqu'il les rejoignit, pour s'étendre à leurs côtés, sans les toucher. Les yeux papillotants, Aphrodite se redressa sur un coude pour le regarder. Il se rendit compte qu'en dépit du bouillonnement de ses sens, prompt à lui faire perdre ses repères, il n'avait pas réellement oublié la présence du Pope. Et la manifestation de son cosmos bienveillant lui confirma que tout au long de ces brûlants préliminaires, Shion avait été _avec eux_. Ce dernier posa sa main tiède contre la joue des Poissons, avant que ses lèvres ne s'en viennent effleurer les siennes.

« Tu es un bel homme, Aphrodite, murmura-t-il, et je devine que ton corps n'a d'autre objectif que de satisfaire celui de mon élève. Et si tu m'en laisses la liberté, je peux te montrer comment faire. »

Les yeux du Suédois s'élargirent. De surprise, mais aussi d'une soudaine compréhension, encore quelque peu confuse mais qui, lentement, creusait son chemin.

« Libère-toi. » Chuchota encore le Pope avant se redresser et d'emmener contre lui le Suédois.

Ce dernier, à genoux, le sentit se glisser derrière lui, avant de se coller à son dos. Et sous le regard de Mü, qui ne les quittait pas des yeux, les mains pleines d'assurance de Shion commencèrent à caresser le corps des Poissons. Il n'y avait rien là d'extraordinaire de prime abord, mais l'expectative d'Aphrodite se mua bientôt en stupéfaction délicieuse. Il ne s'agissait pas de simples effleurements, mais de gestes appuyés où le contact entre les paumes et la peau était entier, presque… autoritaire. Ses muscles se détendirent un à un, inexplicablement, tandis que la pression se faisait chaque fois un peu plus forte. Bientôt, ces mains, si expertes, rejoignirent la chair durcie qui n'était plus qu'un brasier pour la mener à l'extrême limite, lorsque l'une d'entre elles se glissa entre les cuisses qui s'écartèrent d'elles-mêmes. Aphrodite gémissait, encore et encore, tandis que son corps s'offrait au regard de son amant. Il était nu, libre, ouvert, plus qu'il ne l'avait encore jamais été auparavant. Le besoin ineffable d'être pris lui fouetta les sangs plus sûrement que n'importe quelle montée d'adrénaline dans un combat à mort. Il aurait voulu s'allonger, là, et se laisser envahir, sans plus qu'aucune pensée cohérente ne le traverse. Il n'était d'ailleurs plus vraiment en état de penser et lorsqu'il vit à travers la brume de son désir brimé, celui qui était son amant se préparer seul, ses doigts enduits de lubrifiant, tout en remontant et écartant largement ses genoux en une invite explicite, la raison lui échappa définitivement.

Shion l'avait déjà libéré lorsqu'il s'abattit sur le corps du Bélier pour l'empaler. Il n'y avait plus ni douceur, ni attention de sa part, et ses hanches heurtèrent violemment l'arrière des cuisses de l'Atlante lorsqu'il s'enfonça profondément en lui une première fois. Mais pas de cri de douleur de la part de Mü, non, uniquement un long, très long râle de plaisir sous la force l'assaut. Et plus Aphrodite allait loin en lui, plus il s'ouvrait. Comme il ne s'était jamais ouvert à lui. Aucune retenue n'était plus de mise. Cris, gémissements, prières, demandes, grognements, tous deux n'étaient plus qu'un seul corps en proie à la satisfaction d'un désir qui ne cessait pas une seule seconde d'enfler, pour se dérober, et revenir chaque fois plus avide.

Parce que tout cela ne suffisait _pas. _

Shion le savait, lui qui connaissait les prédispositions des Atlantes à la jouissance et à faire jouir. Il venait de mettre Aphrodite sur le chemin qui le mènerait vers la seule voie acceptable pour le Bélier, et il devait dorénavant achever sa leçon. Des deux mains, il se saisit des hanches des Poissons, sans tout à fait les immobiliser, mais les ralentissant jusqu'à générer un gémissement commun de frustration chez les deux amants. Le Pope prit le temps de se repaître du corps du Suédois, couvert de sueur, mais aussi et surtout de ce qu'il lui offrait sans même en avoir conscience. Il glissa deux doigts humides dans le sillon obscur et les reins totalement offerts allèrent à leur rencontre pour les emprisonner. Il n'y avait là plus la moindre résistance, uniquement une faim qui ne demandait qu'à être comblée. Ce que Shion fit avec une autorité qui coupa le souffle à Aphrodite.

Le rythme fut alors imposé par le Pope. Avec une lenteur calculée, il creusa sa route dans le corps des Poissons, lequel suivit le mouvement dans celui de Mü. Des larmes de frustration perlèrent au coin des yeux de dernier, avant de se muer en pleurs de bénédiction lorsque la danse s'accéléra sous la férule de son maître allant et venant dans les reins du Suédois. Ce dernier écartelé sous le poids du maître du Sanctuaire sentait son ventre frotter contre le membre de Mü qui, dorénavant, feulait de plaisir dans ses bras. Lui-même, son visage enfoui dans le cou de son amant, retenait ses cris derrière ses dents serrées tandis que l'incandescence explosait chaque fois avec plus de vigueur au fin fond de son être.

Et la jouissance le confondit. Il n'était plus Aphrodite, il était son amant, il était son Pope, il était tous les hommes à la fois lorsque sa semence se répandit, brûlante. Il fut Mü lorsque ce dernier ne put réprimer un hurlement dans un dernier coup de boutoir. Il fut Shion lorsque le Pope le transperça une ultime fois avant de retomber à côté d'eux. Il fut enfin de nouveau lui-même lorsque il crut perdre conscience sous l'effet de la violence conjuguée de leurs trois plaisirs.

« Tes barrières sont tombées, murmura Mü à l'oreille d'Aphrodite, quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que Shion ronflait doucement à leurs côtés. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu en serais capable.

- C'était donc cela qui te manquait ? » Le Suédois avait entrelacé ses doigts épuisés à ceux de l'autre homme, et leurs mains jointes reposait entre eux.

« Peut-être. Mais Shion avait besoin de savoir autre chose.

- S'il pouvait me faire confiance ?

- Si tu m'aimais. »

Aphrodite jeta un regard interrogateur au Bélier, qui lui sourit tendrement :

« Parce que c'est la première fois, depuis des siècles, qu'un être humain tombe amoureux d'un Atlante. »


	24. Master chef

**Titre : **Master chef

**Communauté/Jour/Thème**: 31_jours / 10 mai / plats épicés

**Pairing**: DM/Shura

**Rating**: PG-13

**Nombre de mots**: 431

**Disclaimer**: A Masami Kurumada

**Note** : allusion lointaine à ma fic « une deuxième chance », mais ne nécessite en aucun cas de l'avoir lue.

* * *

**Master chef  
**

Contrairement aux idées reçues, dûment cultivées par tout un chacun au Sanctuaire, le Cancer pourtant amateur de sensations fortes – la chasse à l'humain n'était pas la moindre quelle ivresse que celle de l'adrénaline coulant dans les veines ! – détestait souverainement la cuisine épicée. Ses origines italiennes sans nul doute, qui le confortait dans l'idée qu'un plat soigneusement préparé et mijoté dans une huile d'olive de qualité se suffisait à lui-même et ne pourrait être que gâché par un malheureux surdosage du poivre le moins piquant soit-il.

Il aurait pu s'attendre à ce que son comparse de toujours, dont les origines se situaient peu ou prou à la même latitude que les siennes, partage son avis sur l'artificialité des épices. Les années et les nombreux repas qu'ils avaient partagés l'avaient détrompé. Shura se délectait de plats dont une seule bouchée aurait propulsé manu militari l'Italien en direction des premiers gogues présents dans le périmètre. Une fois il lui avait fait confiance le chorizo al inferno – il aurait pourtant dû se méfier ! – à peine goûté un soir dans une gargote sévillane l'avait vu passer le restant de la nuit en position assise plutôt que couchée, et non sans moult imprécations dont "enfoiré" et "enfant de sa mère" ne constituaient que l'échantillon le plus audible par des oreilles chastes.

Jusque dans sa propre cuisine, l'Espagnol mettait un soin tout particulier à assaisonner ses mixtures de toutes sortes d'épices. Piment, paprika – passaient encore : la découverte des Amériques avait laissé des traces – mais aussi curry, cumin, moutarde, tout était testé avec un succès qu'Angelo aurait été bien en peine de juger : Shura avait pris l'habitude de lui réserver des portions non relevées.

A vrai dire, le Cancer aimait partager ses repas avec le Capricorne. Il trouvait tout à fait fascinant le stoïcisme avec lequel son compagnon ingurgitait ses propres expériences culinaires. Pas un muscle ne bougeait dans le visage étroit – si ce n'était ceux dévolus à la mastication – pas une rougeur ne venait altérer la peau légèrement hâlée. A peine si, un jour, une goutte de sueur perla-t-elle à la tempe de l'espagnol. Et encore : Angelo ne l'aurait pas juré. C'était décidément quelque chose que de voir cet homme, raide comme la justice, adepte de la mesure en tout chose, s'empiffrer de telles proportions d'épices que n'importe quel autre chevalier d'or en aurait été terrassé. Oui, même Aldébaran.

Mais ce que le Cancer appréciait par-dessus tout étaient les dîners du soir, lorsque Shura décidait de cuisiner au gingembre.

Parce que, ces jours-là, Angelo ne repartait pas après le dessert.


	25. Recueil Drabbles numéro 5 juillet 2012

_Voici les drabbles – textes de 100 mots (ici avec une tolérance de +/- 15 mots) –pour "l'arbre à drabbles" organisé par Drakys sur Dreamwidth, en juillet 2012._

_Disclaimer: Masami Kurumada_

* * *

**Personnage** : Deathmask, OC (maître de DM)

**Rating** : PG16

**Nombre de mots** : 100

**Le début de la fin**

Il ne faisait rien. Ne disait rien. Quoi ou qui que le garçon puisse torturer, massacrer ou tuer, il se contentait de l'observer sans jamais lui condescendre le moindre mot. Alors le garçon continuait. Et grandissait. Et tuait, encore et encore, les doigts empoissés de sang et un goût de fer dans la bouche.

Jusqu'à ce jour où un sourire de satisfaction plissa les lèvres de l'homme, devant les bras de l'enfant rougis jusqu'aux coudes. Ce jour où le garçon gagna enfin les félicitations de son maître et l'armure du Cancer. Ce jour où il acheva de perdre son âme.

* * *

**Personnage **: Shura, Evil!Saga, Deathmask, Aphrodite

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots** : 100

**Dignité, mère de toutes les vertus**

Ils étaient censés former une équipe.

« Non. » Le ton du jeune Capricorne était résolu et dans le silence saisissant qui s'était abattu sur la salle du trône, résonna le sifflement moqueur du Cancer.

« Je refuse. » Réitéra-t-il en se relevant, droit et fier face au Pope masqué. Derrière lui, il devinait sans besoin de la voir la silhouette des Poissons, lascivement adossée contre une dorienne. Quant au Cancer…

« Tu le feras, pourtant. » Le Pope, à présent devant lui, caressa sa joue de sa main gantée. « Et seras leur garant. A tous les deux. »

* * *

**Personnage** : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots** : 100

**Mondes parallèles**

« La Justice et le Bien… Mais quelles conneries ! »

Et l'Italien d'éclater d'un rire gras et méprisant devant son interlocuteur, partagé entre l'effarement et le dégoût. Le rigide Capricorne n'est pourtant pas dupe : il sait bien que les raisons de devenir chevalier sont nombreuses et pas forcément toutes aussi nobles que les siennes. Mais tout de même !

« Bon, tu bouges ? Il paraît qu'on doit faire équipe, alors magne-toi. »

En emboîtant le pas du Cancer, Shura lâche un soupir de résignation sans se douter qu'il s'agit là du premier d'une longue liste à venir.

* * *

**Personnage** : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating** : PG13

**Nombre de mots** : 100

**Décorum**

« Ton territoire, c'est ça ?

— Ouais. »

Shura croit déceler un soupçon de gêne sous l'orgueil du Cancer. Et il se sent observé, alors que lui-même contemple les murs du temple. C'est la première fois qu'il y met les pieds. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, et ce qu'il découvre va bien au-delà des rumeurs répandues au Sanctuaire.

Il ne bouge pas néanmoins ne manifeste aucune velléité de fuite devant les visages suppliciés d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants. La gêne de l'Italien s'accentue alors, tandis qu'il marmonne :

« Toi, t'es _vraiment_ pas comme les autres. »

* * *

**Personnage** : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots** : 100

**Garde-fou**

Il avait juré : « Plus jamais ça ! »

Shura soupira et referma la porte de la chambre, laissant le Cancer se débattre avec ses cauchemars. Combien de fois son ami avait-il promis ? Dix fois ? Cent fois ? Trop souvent finit-il par admettre, tandis qu'il ramassait les vêtements éparpillés et couverts de sang.

Nul ne connaissait le combat sans trêve que l'Italien menait contre ses propres démons. Ses accès de désespoir, de honte, de folie. Nul, sauf le Capricorne. Et parce qu'il était le seul à déceler l'homme derrière le masque, il ne le laisserait jamais tomber.

* * *

**Personnage** : Deathmask, Shura

**Rating** : PG

**Nombre de mots** : 100

**Renaissance**

« Tu ne vas pas commencer !

— Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

— Niente. » Et le Cancer de renverser la tête contre le sofa, pour échapper au regard inquisiteur du Capricorne. Celui-ci a beau scruter les vêtements de l'Italien, ceux-ci sont impeccables. Un coup d'œil vers l'armure d'or, sagement entreposée dans un coin, renforce ses interrogations.

« Tu les as fait mourir de peur, c'est ça ?

— Je ne les ai même pas approchés.

— Pourquoi ?

— Des civils. »

Le soleil se lève dans le dos de Shura et le contre-jour empêche le Cancer de percevoir son soulagement.

* * *

**Personnage** : Angelo, Shura

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots** : 100

**Note**: UDC-verse

**Nouveau monde (I)**

S'il était sage. Uniquement. Bon, d'accord, Shura ne l'avait pas réellement dit en ces termes : un « si tu te tiens tranquille » lancé avec un regard noir, assorti d'une vague allusion à Excalibur, avait constitué le minimum syndical pour tirer un assentiment grognon de la part de son pair.

Le Cancer avait cependant bien vite oublié cette petite anicroche à sa fierté méditerranéenne et l'Espagnol s'efforçait de masquer un sourire amusé tandis que tous deux cheminaient en direction de son village. Oui, l'Italien allait rencontrer la famille du Capricorne. Et son impatience avait décidément quelque chose de… touchant.

* * *

**Personnage** : Angelo, Shura

**Rating** : G

**Nombre de mots** : 100

**Note**: UDC-verse

**Nouveau monde (II)**

Avoir une famille. Un concept que l'Italien avait tenté de se figurer, sans succès. Bien sûr, il était né d'une femme mais le terme de "mère" était trop connoté amour et protection pour qu'il puisse l'accoler à celle qui l'avait vendu contre de l'argent.

Il s'était d'abord moqué de Shura en apprenant que ce dernier avait non seulement une mère, mais aussi un frère et une sœur. Puis il l'avait envié – sans l'avouer, naturellement. Et à présent qu'il s'apprête à rencontrer la famille de son ami, c'est la peur qui l'étreint : celle de ne pas mériter un tel honneur.

* * *

**Personnage **: Shura/Angelo

**Rating** : PG16

**Nombre de mots** : 100

**Note**: UDC-verse

**Absolu**

Mordre la chair ronde et fraîche d'une épaule dénudée. Entendre le grondement de protestation lorsque les dents se font trop incisives et accepter la force d'une main sur la nuque avant de lâcher prise. Goûter le sang malgré tout dans un baiser impérieux. S'ouvrir et se laisser prendre, envahir, posséder avec une avidité sans limite. Oublier le monde. Jouir et se répandre entre leurs ventres étroitement épousés. Lire dans son regard la stupéfaction d'une découverte sans cesse renouvelée. Deviner le désir, de nouveau, sous le couvert d'une amitié plus confortable que l'amour qu'elle cache. S'interroger un seul instant. Et recommencer.

* * *

**Personnage** : Angelo/Shura

**Rating** : PG13

**Nombre de mots** : 100

**Note**: UDC-verse

**Avec un grand A**

_« Il est mon meilleur ami. » _

Cette pensée s'enroule autour des images qui dansent sous son crâne, encore fraîches de la nuit passée et pourtant curieusement déformées, jaunies, à l'instar de ces vieilles photos oubliées que l'on retrouve au fond d'un tiroir familier. Le souvenir à la fois brûlant et apaisant de leur étreinte épouse cette certitude qui ne le lâche pas.

Angelo savoure le café noir, serré et sans sucre que Shura vient de lui servir, ainsi qu'il a l'habitude de le faire, depuis des années. L'évidence le frappe alors : ce qui s'est passé ne change rien.

* * *

**Personnage **: Shura/Angelo

**Rating** : PG16

**Nombre de mots** : 100

**Note**: UDC-verse

**Trop tard**

Maintenant, il lui appartient. Shura frémit à cette idée, sans pouvoir empêcher une nuée de papillons de voleter dans ses entrailles. Il regarde le corps allongé sur le ventre, nu et débarrassé de cette vigilance permanente qui tient lieu de cuirasse au Cancer. L'Espagnol n'ose encore croire qu'il est, _lui_, à l'origine de cet abandon absolu. L'autre a beau le lui avoir demandé, il comprend qu'en répondant à sa prière – et en cédant à ses propres fantasmes par la même occasion – il l'a exposé. Fragilisé. Et ses remords sont bien plus brûlants que la chair dans laquelle il s'est perdu.

* * *

**Personnage** : Angelo/ Shura

**Rating** : PG16

**Nombre de mots** : 100

**Note**: UDC-verse

**Intimité**

Leurs corps se touchent, se mêlent, s'emmêlent, non sans maladresse voire une certaine rudesse, héritage des hommes qu'ils ont toujours été et seront toujours, des combattants, des guerriers, plus habitués aux coups qu'aux caresses. D'aucuns qui les observeraient auraient toute légitimité pour juger vaguement dérangeante cette étreinte brouillonne, presque violente, ponctuée des grognements de leurs voix rauques et rocailleuses. Mais l'observateur réviserait bien vite son jugement s'il pouvait lire leurs regards : rivés l'un à l'autre, ils ne se quittent pas. Il n'y a plus qu'eux dans l'espace restreint qui les sépare encore. Le monde, tout autour, a cessé d'exister.

* * *

**Personnage **: Shura/Angelo, Shaka

**Rating** : PG16

**Nombre de mots** : 106

**Note**: UDC-verse

**Apprentissage et vérité**

« Pardon de vous avoir dérangé… »

Les pas de Shaka sont si légers tandis qu'il s'éloigne, que les deux hommes doutent qu'il soit vraiment parti. Et d'ailleurs, depuis combien de temps les épie-t-il ? Cette question, qui les effleure dans le même temps, les fait rire. Le soulagement pointe cependant sous leur hilarité : il n'est plus utile de se cacher. Quoique :

« Il va avoir du mal à s'en remettre. »

Ajustant les hanches de Shura contre les siennes, sous l'eau tiède des thermes, le Cancer rétorque :

« C'est bien lui qui a décidé de découvrir la vraie vie, non ? »


	26. Son propre ennemi

**Titre : **Son propre ennemi

**Communauté/Jour/Thème **: 31_jours / 22 juillet / Huis-clos

**Personnages **: Saga (mention d'Aiolia, Milo, Shura)

**Rating **: PG

**Nombre de mots **: 649

**Disclaimer **: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Son propre ennemi**

C'était devenu un rituel. Revêtir sa toge – la blanche, dont les pans s'ornaient de précieuses broderies d'un or trop familier – endosser son masque aux traits impénétrables, apparaître devant ses conseillers pour signer documents et décrets et puis, sortir. Du Palais. Descendre les marches monumentales qui traversaient les douze maisons ou opter pour les chemins de traverse qui menaient directement aux quartiers des apprentis, ce choix constituait la seule variante qu'il s'autorisait. Pour tout le reste, il ne dérogeait en rien à cette habitude qu'il avait dû s'imposer.

Il en savait les risques pourtant. A tout moment, _l'autre_ pouvait surgir, tel un diable hors de sa boîte, aussi moqueur que sadique lorsqu'il secouait le corps de son hôte impuissant pour modifier subtilement les reflets dans ses cheveux, la tonalité de sa voix, juste ce qu'il fallait pour provoquer l'étonnement et la crainte mais pas assez pour engendrer le soupçon et la rébellion.

Néanmoins, Saga n'avait pas trouvé de solution alternative. Demeurer cloîtré entre les murs du Palais avait rapidement démontré ses limites, lorsque les prémices de la folie avaient entamé leur périple brûlant sous son crâne. Ce n'était plus que douleurs incandescentes, vacarmes assourdissants, tiraillements épuisants. Quant à croiser son reflet… Les miroirs qu'il n'avait pas brisés de ses propres mains, il les avait fait enlever. Et avait dû se résoudre à s'entourer de serviteurs, pour pallier jusqu'aux gestes les plus simples qu'il n'était plus en mesure d'accomplir. Il avait ainsi pu remarquer que _l'autre_ se montrait moins aventureux dès lors que des gens – n'importe qui – s'adressaient à celui qu'ils croyaient être leur Pope. Dès lors que ce dernier n'était pas seul avec _lui_.

Alors, Saga avait décidé d'oser. Oser aller vers les autres pour contrer _l'autre._ Profitant de ces moments où il était lui-même, _entièrement_, il rejoignait ceux qui étaient ses pairs sans le savoir. Tel jour il discutait avec Shura, tel autre, il s'attardait auprès de Milo. Ou d'Aiolia. Comme aujourd'hui. Comme souvent d'ailleurs. _L'autre_, toujours prêt à toutes les tentatives, frôlait régulièrement la lisière de la conscience du Pope quand bien même ce dernier se trouvait à proximité immédiate des autres chevaliers d'or. Mais, inexplicablement, la présence d'Aiolia semblait doucher ses velléités les plus retorses. A moins que Saga ne fut plus fort que _lui_ dans ces moments-là ? Le meurtrier d'Aioros goûtait le temps passé auprès du jeune Lion en ce qu'il le confrontait à lui-même, à ses fautes. Car ce n'était pas _l'autre_ qui avait donné l'ordre, mais bien lui, et lui seul. Cette seule et sans doute dernière certitude qu'il lui restait l'apaisait. Il ne pouvait expier, mais ces minutes, ces heures passées, seul, auprès de l'adolescent meurtri et réfugié par la force des choses dans une solitude étriquée, consolidaient son combat contre lui-même. Parce qu'il avait failli, _l'autre_ s'était engouffré dans la brèche béante. Parce que son orgueil avait été plus fort que sa propre bonté, _l'autre _l'entraînait par le fond chaque jour un peu plus. Mais aussi parce que devant lui, il y avait un adolescent pur et lumineux que la haine ne devait en aucun cas altérer, il devait lutter pied à pied contre celui qui se nourrissait des ténèbres de son âme.

Toutefois, l'affrontement recelait de ces épuisements qui l'affaiblissaient, ouvrant la porte de son esprit – ou du moins de sa part encore saine – aux ruades du mal. Alors Saga pliait, rompait avant que l'irrémédiable se produise. Quand bien même certains, déjà, l'épiaient, attentifs au résultat de ce combat de prime abord inégal, il se refusait envers et contre tout à ternir l'innocence du Lion. Combien de fois avait-il fui leurs conversations, les liens maladroitement tissés, l'incompréhension du garçon ?

Et pourtant, en dépit de ces semi échecs dont la fréquence allait en grandissant, Saga n'avait de cesse de se persuader d'une chose : l'enfer pouvait bien être _l'autre_, les autres seraient au final la clé de son propre paradis.


	27. Etres humains

**Titre : **Etres humains

**Communauté/Prompt **: fic_sur_demande / « Pandore & Rhadamanthe – ambiance »

**Personnages **: Pandore, Rhadamanthe

**Rating **: G

**Nombre de mots **: 985

**Disclaimer **: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Etres humains**

Le château était lugubre, nul n'en disconviendrait. Perché sur le sommet déchiqueté, maintenu droit et intègre par un miracle somme toute divin, il découpait ses formes fantastiques et suffisamment étonnantes pour altérer les esprits les moins euclidiens dans une brume dont la rémanence n'avait rien de naturel. A vrai dire, tout dans cet édifice, des moellons constituant ses murs épais aux plaques d'ardoise recouvrant ses toits pentus, donnait le sentiment de sa non appartenance au monde dans lequel il était pourtant matérialisé.

Un être, humain, y vivait pourtant. Ou tout du moins Pandore tâchait-elle de s'en convaincre tandis que, désignée représentante terrestre du seigneur Hadès, elle présidait au retour de l'armée spectrale du dieu des Enfers. Jour après jour, heure après heure, leurs apparitions se succédaient, peuplant les longs couloirs sombres et austères, de leurs présences, de leurs voix, des cliquetis de leurs surplis et de leurs pas lourds et martiaux. S'ils respectaient l'autorité symbolisée par Pandore, les spectres ignoraient la femme qu'elle était. Comment en aurait-il pu être autrement, eux qui étaient les cent huit étoiles réincarnées dans des enveloppes charnelles dépourvues d'âme ? Alors non, Pandore n'était pas isolée dans le château, mais elle y était seule. Aussi seule qu'elle l'avait toujours été depuis le décès de ses parents, sans personne vers qui se tourner. Pour qui exister.

Peut-être cette solitude altéra-t-elle son jugement. Peut-être lui fit-elle accroire des choses impossibles. Peut-être même mua-t-elle ses impressions en certitudes. Toujours fut-il que lorsque les trois Juges rejoignirent à leur tour les rangs de l'armée de leur seigneur, elle ne put s'empêcher de considérer Rhadamanthe comme différent de ses frères et de ses lieutenants. Il y avait chez lui un elle ne savait quoi qui éveillait comme un vieux souvenir. Lequel, elle aurait été bien en peine de l'expliquer, voire même de le désigner une pensée, une sensation, une odeur… Tout autant de choses que l'oubli qui s'était appesanti tel une chape de plomb sur son esprit l'empêchait de considérer.

Le Juge lui avait prêté allégeance. Agenouillé à ses pieds, il avait prononcé les mots consacrés d'une voix aussi monocorde que celle de ses semblables. Et s'il ne l'avait pas regardée avant de quitter la salle du dôme, Pandore aurait écrasé la pointe d'espoir germée en son cœur et se serait persuadée qu'elle ne l'avait même jamais envisagée. Mais il s'était retourné. Et dans les yeux mordorés qu'il avait égarés dans sa direction, elle avait _vu_. La vie. Non pas ce simulacre d'existence qui permettait aux spectres de se mouvoir, ou de communiquer, mais bien cette lumière, mobile, résolue, interrogatrice aussi à son égard. Cela n'avait duré qu'un instant il avait disparu, mais non sans emporter avec lui un morceau d'espérance.

Alors elle en avait fait son favori. Du moins aux yeux des autres, en lui conférant le rôle de mener les étoiles au combat terrestre, tandis que ses deux frères demeuraient aux Enfers. Mais au fond, Rhadamanthe agissait comme bon lui semblait et sous des dehors autoritaires, Pandore se pliait à sa volonté. Parce que tant qu'il restait là, à ses côtés, elle pouvait l'observer. Inlassablement. Pour être sûre.

* * *

Elle avait fini par trouver. Le souvenir. Il s'agissait bien d'une odeur, celle du whisky. Celui que le Juge buvait lorsqu'il s'isolait dans quelque pièce abandonnée du château, dans de larges verres en cristal contre les parois desquels tintaient les glaçons qu'il finissait toujours par croquer. La première fois, elle n'avait osé y croire. La seconde, elle l'avait épié depuis la porte entrebâillée. La troisième, il s'adressa à elle, pourtant cachée dans l'ombre :

« Viens me rejoindre. » Laissa-t-il tomber de sa voix de basse, avant de remplir un second verre pour le poser en face de lui. Elle s'approcha alors, hésitante, avant de s'asseoir dans le large fauteuil. Dans la pâleur lunaire qui tombait sur eux deux depuis les croisées, elle ne voyait que ses yeux, emplis de ce feu étrange et inextinguible. Elle n'était plus Pandore, la maîtresse des Enfers elle était Pandore, la jeune humaine orpheline et seule. Aussi obéit-elle au signe qu'il lui adressa, l'enjoignant à boire. Ses doigts minces refermés sur le verre perçurent la fraîcheur de la glace. Ses lèvres brûlèrent au contact de l'alcool. Et le goût la fit chavirer.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, ce fut pour être harponnée par le regard du Juge qui s'était redressé et l'observait avec une intensité telle que la sensation de ses propres larmes sur ses joues lui échappa.

« Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

— Un jour mon père m'a fait goûter le whisky qu'il buvait.

— Et ?

— Il est mort. » Ses larmes avaient un goût de sel. Encore une saveur qu'elle avait oubliée. Parmi quoi d'autre, encore ? Elle savait qu'elle était sur le point de se souvenir. Que bientôt, très bientôt, tout lui reviendrait, mais elle ne devait pas… Une main large et rude se posa sur son poignet, posé en travers de la table.

« Mon père fabriquait lui-même son whisky. » Elle reporta son attention sur le Juge, qui poursuivit : « Je n'en ai jamais bu de meilleur.

— Tu…

— Et quoi qu'on fasse, reprit-il en ignorant l'interruption, ça ne s'oublie pas. Jamais. »

La Lune avait fini par se positionner à l'exact sommet de la haute fenêtre, les noyant sous sa clarté frileuse. Rhadamanthe s'était tu et tout ce que Pandore entendait était les battements de son propre cœur. Sourds, ils cognaient dans sa poitrine, jusqu'à envahir sa gorge, puis sa tête. Lentement, elle desserra ses doigts autour du verre et retira son poignet de l'étreinte du Juge. A ce qui avait été échangé entre eux cette nuit-là, rien ne serait rajouté. Ni enlevé. Sans doute d'ailleurs n'y feraient-ils plus jamais allusion, ni l'un, ni l'autre. Pour quoi faire ? Ils s'étaient reconnus.

Alors elle quitta son siège, pâle dans sa longue robe de velours noir, et tournant les talons, elle disparut dans la nuit.


	28. Rencontre du troisième type

**Titre : **Rencontre du troisième type

**Communauté/Jour/Thème **: 31_jours / 25 juillet / L'étranger

**Personnages **: Milo, Saga, Aioros, Aiolia, Aldébaran, Shaka, Camus (et mention des trois autres), le tout au stade enfant/ado (préquelle, donc)

**Rating **: G

**Nombre de mots **: 1371

**Disclaimer **: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Rencontre du troisième type**

_« … Puis il arriva un temps où le Sanctuaire ne fut plus en mesure de trouver sur ses terres suffisamment d'enfants dotés d'un cosmos digne de la déesse. Le Pope envoya alors ses saints les plus fidèles parcourir le monde à la recherche de ceux qui les remplaceraient. Athéna était satisfaite de cette décision : ainsi son Sanctuaire qui protégeait la Terre toute entière serait à l'image des peuples qui l'habitaient. »_

« Satisfait ? » L'antique recueil se referma avec un claquement sec et un nuage de poussière entre les mains d'un Saga surplombant de toute sa hauteur un jeune Scorpion renfrogné.

« Blablabla, rétorqua celui-ci en s'asseyant en tailleur, son menton buté ostensiblement détourné. Le Sanctuaire est en Grèce, et il ne doit y avoir que des grecs. On est les meilleurs et puis c'est tout !

— Ça, tu n'en sais rien, temporisa Aioros.

— Ah oui ? Et pourquoi on gagne à chaque fois alors ?

— En attendant, je te rappelle qu'il y a déjà d'autres nationalités parmi nous et que… » La main que Milo agita impatiemment sous son nez coupa le Sagittaire dans sa justification :

« Justement ! » Et le Scorpion d'égrener sur ses doigts : « Un tueur en série, un maniaque et un… une…

— Il s'appelle Aphrodite, corrigea le Gémeau.

— Un garçon qui porte le nom d'une fille ! C'est n'importe quoi ! »

Les deux aînés s'entreregardèrent en soupirant. Milo s'était toujours montré très fier de sa nationalité et la mauvaise grâce qu'il mettait à œuvrer aux côtés des chevaliers d'origine étrangère, si elle avait amusé ses compatriotes au début, commençait à devenir problématique. Le gamin avait grandi et il était grand temps qu'il fasse preuve d'un peu plus de… maturité.

« Je trouve ça chouette, moi. » Aiolia, sagement assis aux côtés de son grand frère, passa la tête sous le bras de ce dernier : « On va avoir plein de nouveaux amis ! Et puis, on a aussi Shion. Et Mü !

— Non mais eux, c'est pas pareil. Eux, ce sont des extraterrestres, fit Milo sur un ton sentencieux.

— Peuh, n'importe quoi, leur pays, il a été noyé par une grande vague !

— Tu crois encore à cette histoire ? T'es vraiment qu'un bébé, toi…

— Si c'est vrai ! Et je suis pas un bébé !

— Je te dis que ce sont des extraterrestres ! T'es débile ou quoi ?

— Je suis pas débile ! »

Saga et Aioros stoppèrent net les deux garçons dans leur élan vengeur en les saisissant par le col :

« Ça suffit vous deux, gronda le Gémeau. Vos nouveaux camarades arrivent dans moins d'une heure et vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous montrer à la hauteur de votre rang. Et, Milo, je veux que tu te montres aimable.

— …

— Je n'ai pas bien entendu.

— Ouais… Oui, oui, d'accord ! » Rajouta précipitamment le Scorpion en gigotant pour tenter d'échapper aux doigts impitoyables qui lui tordaient l'oreille.

* * *

Milo passa discrètement ses doigts sous ses boucles indisciplinées et trouva son oreille toujours aussi brûlante. Il grimaça : son aîné n'y était pas allé avec le dos la cuillère. Il ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir mais Saga était, avec Aioros, trop occupé à accueillir les "nouveaux". Ou plutôt à leur faire des ronds de jambes corrigea mentalement le garçon avec amertume. Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient se récupérer cette fois ?

Non sans un bruyant soupir de résignation, le jeune Scorpion s'avança vers la grève, Aiolia trottinant sur ses talons. Voyons voir…

« Tu crois qu'il a quel âge ? » L'index du Lion, plus ou moins discrètement pointé vers le petit groupe debout au bord de l'eau, dirigea l'attention de Milo vers ce qu'il fallait bien appeler un géant. Son teint mat, ses pommettes hautes et ses cheveux noirs et drus, tout en lui hurlait qu'il n'était même pas européen. Sans compter la carrure, massive et lourdaude qui fit naître un sourire de commisération chez le Scorpion : on était loin de la représentation antique du grec moyen, dont les silhouettes dispersées sur le domaine du Sanctuaire étaient plus nombreuses que les arbres qui tentaient d'y pousser. Et d'ici à ce que sa cervelle soit aussi lente que le propriétaire…

« Notre âge, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Il est mal formé, voilà tout. »Et le Scorpion de se désintéresser aussi sec du premier arrivant pour aviser le second. Bon, celui-là lui était un peu plus familier, mais avait-on idée d'être aussi maigre et de marcher les yeux fermés ? Et puis d'abord, c'était quoi cette tenue ?

Ne pouvant résister plus longtemps à sa nature moqueuse, Milo s'apprêtait à commenter le cas du petit blond histoire de crâner devant Aiolia, lorsque ledit petit blond se tourna vers lui. Comme ça, sans prévenir, en pivotant sur ses talons dans son sari immaculé pour se planter à moins d'un mètre des deux autres garçons. Et il était évident que c'était bien le Scorpion qui retenait toute son attention. Ce dernier aurait pu l'apostropher. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas l'envie qui lui en manquait. Mais subitement, il eut la certitude que cet autre garçon allait ouvrir les yeux. Et cette idée ravala au fin fond de sa gorge les moqueries qu'il s'apprêtait à proférer.

Restait le troisième et dernier arrivant. Étrangement il était demeuré en retrait, un air passablement ennuyé plaqué sur sa figure pâle. A peine avait-il hoché la tête en guise de réponse à la bienvenue lancée dans un chœur parfait par le Sagittaire et le Gémeau. Demeuré seul après qu'Aiolia eut finalement cédé à sa curiosité pour aller babiller avec le garçon géant, Milo observait l'ultime nouveau venu. Il n'avait pas l'air spécialement ravi d'être là. Ou plus exactement… il donnait l'impression de ne pas en avoir grand-chose à faire. Un peu comme lui, quoi.

« Va dire bonjour ! » Souffla subitement Saga à l'oreille de Milo, une bourrade impérieuse en prime entre ses omoplates. Bousculé vers l'avant, le jeune Scorpion dévala bien malgré lui les derniers mètres le séparant du troisième étranger, avec force imprécations étouffées.

« Salut.

— Salut. » L'autre avait répondu dans un grec impeccable, et dépourvu de tout accent. Surpris, Milo tergiversa une seconde, puis :

« Tu parles notre langue ? »

Cette question, dont la réponse était une évidence, lui valut un haussement de sourcil – _tiens, ils sont doubles, c'est bizarre… _– avant que le dernier arrivant ne se détourne, marquant par la même son profond désintérêt pour son interlocuteur. Celui-ci, quelque peu bousculé dans son orgueil d'hôte, questionna, plus par pure provocation que par simple curiosité :

« Pourquoi tu veux devenir chevalier d'or ?

— Parce que c'est comme ça.

— C'est pas une réponse : "c'est comme ça". » L'autre hausse les épaules :

« Je n'en ai pas d'autre. »

Milo se rendit compte que cet autre garçon observait ses camarades lui aussi, et les grecs plus particulièrement.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? Finit-il par lui demander.

— Camus.

— Et tu viens d'où ?

— De France. » Le jeune Scorpion se mordit les lèvres. Aïe. Si c'était pour se retrouver avec un Misty bis, merci mais non merci. Est-ce que celui-là aussi allait bientôt se mettre à déblatérer sur son élégance et sa beauté ?

Un regard froid cueillit les pensées sur le visage du Grec, lequel était décidément inapte à toute dissimulation. Tout ébahi, il vit alors le jeune Français se détourner de lui pour emboîter le pas à la petite troupe qui s'engageait sur l'étroit sentier menant au Domaine Sacré.

_« Mais… Il m'ignore ? » _Et le Scorpion de se rappeler subitement la réputation des ressortissants des pays des droits de l'homme : l'arrogance. Ah, il le prenait comme ça ? C'est ce qu'on allait voir !

« Hé, toi là-bas ! Attends-moi ! »

Demeurés sur la grève, Saga et Aioros jaugèrent, hilares, les efforts déployés par Milo pour rattraper le groupe et tâcher de se maintenir à la hauteur du jeune Camus qui l'ignorait superbement.

« Je crois qu'il est tombé sur plus fort que lui, commenta le Sagittaire tout en adressant un clin d'œil à son alter ego.

— Ma foi, si ça peut lui ouvrir de nouveaux horizons… »


	29. Fraternités

**Titre : **Fraternités

**Commnauté LJ/Jour/Thème**: 31_jours / 13 janvier / Déshonneur familial

**Personnages**: Ikki, Aioros

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots**: # 1 300

**Notes**: Basé sur l'anime, post Hadès, tout le monde est ressuscité. Cependant sans logique particulière concernant Ikki, il s'agit plus d'une « appréciation personnelle » de ma part.

**Disclaimer**: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Fraternités**

« Il devrait tout de même se comporter autrement, tu ne crois pas ? »

Ikki leva les yeux vers le Sagittaire qui le surplombait, en quête d'une absolution, ou à tout le moins d'un minimum d'approbation.

« e veux dire… Ok, il était le plus petit, le plus jeune, mais je n'ai pas… Enfin, je n'ai jamais… »

Aioros réprima un soupir de commisération en voyant le Phoenix se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, tandis qu'un pli vertical entre ses sourcils creusait encore un peu plus sa cicatrice, conférant à ses traits une ombre supplémentaire dont le Japonais n'avait guère besoin. Shion avait de ces idées, décidément…

C'était pourtant avec toute sa bonne volonté coutumière que le Grec avait répondu à la convocation du Pope ressuscité et dûment rétabli dans ses fonctions par leur déesse. L'attitude d'Ikki envers son jeune frère devenait à ce point détestable qu'elle déteignait sur l'humeur générale du Sanctuaire, laquelle se devait d'être au beau fixe. Ordre d'Athéna. Qui n'avait pas ramené tout son joli monde à la vie pour les voir de nouveau s'entre-déchirer.

A part lui, Aioros avait trouvé le terme employé fort mal à propos : tout au plus s'agissait-il de quelques grincements de dents, plus rarement d'un éclat de voix, et dans tous les cas de frictions qui trouvaient bien vite leurs limites dès que l'un ou l'autre des deux protagonistes faisait montre d'un tant soit peu de contrition. Certes, le premier pas était accompli par Andromède, le plus souvent. Mais il suffisait à ramener un peu de lumière sur le visage renfrogné de son aîné, et la vie reprenait son cours. Jusqu'à la prochaine pique. Jusqu'au prochain reproche. Jusqu'à la prochaine amertume.

Shion avait manifesté son désir de voir le Sagittaire aller s'entretenir avec le Phoenix, arguant de leur statut commun de frère aîné. Après tout, Aioros était en pleine mesure d'entendre et de comprendre Ikki, Aiolia n'ayant pas brillé par sa constance dans la perfection. Sous-entendu qu'un chevalier d'or n'est pas censé se faire surprendre, fût-ce en traître, par un Genromaoken lancé par un Pope de pacotille. Le Sagittaire avait moyennement goûté le rappel de cet épisode peu glorieux de leur histoire familiale et n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de contre-attaquer en rappelant qu'il n'était pas le seul à disposer d'un droit d'aînesse. Saga pouvait s'en targuer tout aussi bien que lui, argument balayé aussi sec par un Atlante rendu chatouilleux par toute allusion aux jumeaux. Deux petites minutes d'avance ne suffisent pas à octroyer la sagesse, d'autant plus à n'importe qui avait-il décrété, signant par la même l'ordre de mission du Sagittaire : remettre Ikki dans le droit chemin mais aussi et surtout ramener l'harmonie entre son frère et lui.

« Non mais tu te rends compte ? » Le Japonais poursuivait la revue de ses griefs avec assez de ferveur pour extirper Aioros de ses pensées moroses et cette fois, son énième soupir lui échappa tandis que l'autre continuait : « Shaka n'aurait fait qu'une bouchée de lui, si je n'étais pas intervenu. Et en Asgard, hein ? On t'en a parlé d'Asgard ? – Ikki haussa les épaules, désabusé – Je suis sûr qu'il ne s'en est pas vanté. Encore un peu plus, et…

— Si, il m'a dit que tu lui avais sauvé la vie lors de son combat contre Mime. »

Les yeux du Phoenix papillonnèrent, sous l'effet d'une surprise qui ne dura que le temps nécessaire pour que ses sourcils ne se froncent de nouveau :

« Il me fait honte. Vraiment honte. Qu'il aille raconter ça à tout le monde, c'est… Indigne. Voilà ce que c'est. »

Et le Phoenix de croiser les bras puis de se détourner du Grec, non sans une dernière sentence d'une mauvaise foi patentée :

« Shun est mon frère, je l'aime, mais il ne mérite pas son titre de chevalier.

— Et Hadès, tu l'oublies ? »

Aioros avait répondu un peu trop vite, sous l'effet de l'agacement qui petit à petit grignotait sa compassion initiale. S'il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'obéir à Shion, il s'était néanmoins acquitté de sa tâche avec toutes les réponses déjà chevillées au cœur. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de les faire surgir dans celui du Japonais aigri qui lui faisait face et si pour ce faire la manière douce ne lui était d'aucune utilité, alors dans ce cas, il n'y avait plus à hésiter : il mettrait le bec du Phoenix dans sa fiente.

« Et bien quoi, Hadès ? » Ikki avait levé le menton, en signe de défi. « Ah ça, c'est sûr, il ne s'est pas trompé : il lui fallait l'être au cœur le plus pur !

— Et l'être assez puissant pour supporter la présence d'un dieu dans son corps et dans son esprit. » Précisa le Sagittaire. Cette répartie lui valut un coup d'œil soupçonneux, voire hargneux, de la part de son vis-à-vis qui se prit à l'ignorer derechef. Ce qui n'empêcha pas le Grec de rajouter :

« T'es-tu seulement posé la question, au moins une fois, de savoir pourquoi tu lui as si souvent sauvé la mise ?

— Tu crois qu'il ne me l'a pas expliqué cent fois, peut-être ? – La voix du Japonais était amère – la violence ne résout pas tout, elle n'est pas la solution, il ne veut faire de mal à personne, et bla, et bla, et bla. Résultat, il se fait massacrer.

— Il a pourtant su se défendre, et vaincre, lorsque tu ne pouvais pas lui porter secours. Il a lutté contre Hadès…

— Merci Athéna.

—… et l'a repoussé.

— Tu veux en venir où, exactement ?

— Ah, Ikki… – Aioros secoua la tête, à mi chemin entre la consternation et l'hilarité – et si c'était tout simplement… ce qu'il voulait ? »

L'Aiolia qu'il avait reçu dans ses bras, dans la seconde ayant suivi leur résurrection, était demeuré digne. L'accolade qu'ils avaient partagée, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus viril. Mais lorsqu'enfin ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls, loin des regards et des jugements de leurs pairs, le Lion avait fondu en larmes dans le giron de son grand frère. Il lui avait tant manqué, Ô déesse ! Il n'avait pas regretté toutes les fois où il avait boudé en réaction aux punitions de son aîné, il n'avait pas voulu oublier ses caprices, ses crises de colère ou bien encore les mots parfois durs et insensés que le petit enfant qu'il était avait souvent eu à l'égard de ce grand frère inflexible. Parce qu'il aurait tout donné, alors, pour continuer à se comporter comme le sale gosse qu'il était et pour avoir, de fait, la certitude que son aîné était là. Auprès de lui. Aioros l'avait alors grondé gentiment, pour ne pas laisser transparaître son émotion. Et avait récolté en retour le plus beau sourire que son petit frère lui ait jamais offert.

Le Sagittaire posa une main charitable sur l'épaule d'Ikki, lequel sembla tout à coup ployer sous son poids :

« Tu as toujours protégé Shun. Depuis l'orphelinat. Ta présence est pour lui indissociable de cette protection. Quel meilleur moyen pour lui pour te retrouver que celui de se mettre en danger ? »

Le Phoenix se redressa quelque peu, avant de se dévisser le cou pour regarder le Grec, toujours debout à côté de lui.

« C'est. Complètement. Crétin.

— Et pourtant. Ça a fonctionné.

— Je serais quand même revenu.

— Tu crois ? »

Chevalier d'Athéna… Ce fut au tour d'Ikki de soupirer. Il n'allait pas le dire à voix haute, et encore moins ici, au cœur du Sanctuaire. C'était pour Shun qu'il était devenu un Saint. Et c'était encore pour Shun qu'il avait participé à toutes ces guerres. Qu'il s'était battu. Athéna, il la respectait, oui. Il l'admirait aussi, parfois. Mais lui dédier ses victoires ? Ou une quelconque forme d'abnégation ?

Il jeta un regard méfiant au Sagittaire. Si ce dernier, chantre officiel de la dévotion à leur déesse, surprenait ses pensées hérétiques, il...

Aioros lui accorda alors un large sourire :

« Tu sais Ikki, parfois il vaut mieux décevoir, pour récolter tout l'amour qu'on mérite. »


	30. Le prix à payer

**Titre**: Le prix à payer

**Pairing** : Kanon/Isaak

**Rating** : R

**Communauté/Requête** :Hybridation / Isaak/Kanon - Confidences sur l'oreiller - Rating libre

**Disclaimer**: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Le prix à payer**

« Sais-tu seulement _qui _je suis ?

— Tu es celui qui… »

Le reste se perdit à mi-chemin entre un cri de surprise et un gémissement de désir, lorsque la main calleuse du Dragon des Mers se referma d'autorité sur le sexe durci d'Isaak. _Tu es celui qui me fait hurler _achevèrent ses pensées désordonnées tandis que ses reins luisants de sueur se creusaient, comme pour mieux accueillir l'envahisseur. Ce dernier laissa échapper un rire triomphant et se courbant encore un peu plus sur le corps offert, il accéléra le rythme sans plus de considération pour le Kraken, lequel ne retenait plus ses cris. Après tout, qui l'entendrait ? Personne. Personne en tout cas qui fut assez fou pour faire mine d'autre chose que d'être d'une remarquable surdité dans les environs, et risquer ainsi le courroux de l'âme damnée de leur Dieu.

Cela convenait à Isaak, ainsi qu'il l'admettait une fois de plus alors que Kanon relâchait son emprise sur ses hanches et le laissait s'écrouler sur le lit souillé. Quand bien même il se doutait qu'il n'était pas le seul, il savait qu'il était le _préféré_ de leur général à tous. Sa jouissance enchantait le Dragon des Mers. Ce dernier n'avait jamais caché le plaisir qu'il éprouvait en entendant Isaak le prier, le supplier de le prendre encore et encore, alors qu'il le besognait tant et plus, au point de lui rendre la position assise inconfortable, voire douloureuse des jours durant. Et le Kraken avait beau être plus jeune que son supérieur, il savait à présent parfaitement comment s'y prendre avec ce dernier. Kanon avait besoin d'être flatté, et alors ? Le Finlandais y trouvait son compte. Non seulement il pouvait jouir tout son saoul, mais aussi et surtout, il avait gagné une position au royaume de Poséidon que nombre lui enviaient. Parce que le gardien du pilier de l'Atlantique Nord lui faisait confiance.

Comme à son habitude, le Dragon des Mers s'allongea aux côtés de son amant du jour, son corps nu et puissant exposé aux yeux et aux doigts qu'Isaak ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser errer sur la peau moite, tout en se caressant. Il savait que Kanon ne tarderait pas, d'ici quelques minutes, un quart d'heure tout au plus, à vouloir de nouveau user et abuser de son corps et que rien ne l'excitait tant que de voir son jeune mignon se masturber en le regardant. En pensant à lui et aux outrages qu'il allait lui fait subir. Et cela fonctionnait d'autant mieux que le Kraken lui-même ne cachait rien de sa propre excitation. Son souffle se raccourcissait déjà et il ferma les yeux, ses cuisses s'écartant et se relevant sans même qu'il en ait véritablement conscience, de nouveau prêt à recevoir son maître au creux de sa chair.

De fait, sa frustration n'en fut que plus violente lorsque le Dragon des Mers immobilisa rudement son poignet et lui saisit le menton, pour l'obliger à le regarder.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, gronda Kanon de sa voix de basse, ignorant ostensiblement l'absolue détresse physique dans laquelle il venait de plonger Isaak.

— Laquelle ?

— Qui je suis. » Et les doigts sévères du Grec de descendre jusqu'à la gorge du Kraken pour l'enserrer. Isaak laissa échapper un hoquet tandis que le diamètre de sa trachée se rétrécissait inexorablement.

« Je… Je ne sais pas ! » Finit-il par réussir à éructer tout en sachant, désespéré, que ce n'était pas là ce que l'autre attendait. Le regard soudain rougeoyant du Dragon des Mers et la brûlure de l'air raréfié dans ses bronches lui firent craindre, une seconde, que son ignorance lui fût fatale; il n'en savoura que plus sa respiration retrouvée lorsque, avec un sifflement de dépit, Kanon lui tourna le dos avant de se lever.

« Pourquoi es-tu là ? Demanda de nouveau le général de l'Atlantique Nord, sans daigner cependant regarder son interlocuteur.

— Et bien, parce que… » Isaak hésita et son geste englobant la chambre et tout ce qu'elle contenait fit office de fin de réponse.

« Je repose ma question : pourquoi es-tu là ? »

Cette fois, Kanon s'était retourné et l'ombre de sa haute stature tombait, impitoyable, sur le Kraken demeuré sur le lit. Le ton était suffisamment sans appel pour que le Finlandais saisisse enfin. _Tu es là parce que je te tolère. _Voilà ce que signifiait le fond de la question.

« Parce que tu m'as sauvé. »

Le sujet n'était que rarement abordé entre les deux généraux, et ne l'avait d'ailleurs plus été depuis des mois. Il n'en demeurait pas moins présent en permanence à l'esprit d'Isaak, à l'instar des tenants ayant conduit à ce sauvetage. Surtout eux, d'ailleurs. Une chaleur incongrue grimpa à l'assaut de son cou avant d'embraser son visage qu'il savait pourtant ne pas pouvoir cacher au Dragon des Mers. Mais contre toute attente, ce dernier eut un sourire. Glacial.

« Tu veux te venger, n'est-ce pas ? » Kanon venait de se rasseoir sur le rebord du matelas, et avait de nouveau saisi le visage du Kraken, non sans un semblant de douceur cette fois. « Et tu crois que je vais t'y aider. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Isaak n'en hocha pas moins la tête. Sans autre tergiversation.

« Tu m'as donné l'écaille du Kraken. Comme tu as donné toutes les autres.

— Et ?

— Et tu veux la guerre. Avec Athéna. » L'espoir du Finlandais était si palpable que cette fois, le Dragon des Mers éclata d'un rire franc :

« Tu es décidément moins bête que je ne le croyais ! Poséidon…

— Poséidon n'a rien à voir là-dedans. »

Il était allé trop loin. Le rire du Grec se figea, de même que tous les muscles de son visage. Son regard donna au Kraken l'impression d'en être transpercé. Quant à sa voix, lorsque celle-ci s'éleva dans le silence poisseux qui s'appesantissait entre eux, elle fit grincer son âme :

« Bientôt tu pourras tuer celui que tu hais. Celui qui t'a tout volé. Tu auras ta vengeance.

— Tu me donneras le Cygne ?

— Je te le donnerai, lui et tout le reste – Isaak sursauta lorsque les doigts du Dragon des Mers le pénétrèrent sans aucune délicatesse, le fouaillant jusqu'à lui arracher un gémissement entre douleur et désir – pourvu que tu me continues à me servir.

— Tu… » Se laissant recouvrir par le corps massif du Grec avant de s'ouvrir docilement à lui, le Kraken ne put s'empêcher de demander : « Tu es donc si sûr de vaincre ?

— Athéna va mourir. » Et Kanon de ponctuer son affirmation par un coup de reins qui l'introduisit tout entier dans le corps brûlant en dessous de lui. « Là où _il _a échoué, _je _réussirai.

— Qui ça, _il _? Haleta Isaak alors que le claquement des hanches contre sa peau se faisait à chaque coup de boutoir un peu plus sonore, et qu'il s'abandonnait aux rets de la jouissance promise.

— Je vais te dire… te dire qui je suis. » Et les lèvres du Dragon des Mers de caresser celle de son jeune amant, avant de les mordre et d'y faire jaillir le sang. « Je suis _Gemini_. »

* * *

Etonnant comme les souvenirs les plus incongrus surgissent aux plus mauvais moments. Mourir fait justement partie de ceux-ci et la bulle de sang qui éclate et se répand le long de son menton ne fait que renforcer un peu plus les sensations que lui inspire cette soudaine réminiscence, et toutes celles qui ont suivi d'ailleurs.

Isaak a mal, et ce n'est pas le cosmos attristé de son ancien condisciple qui va atténuer sa douleur. Car ce ne sont pas les stigmates de leur combat qui le font souffrir, non : ce sont les certitudes qu'un homme a ancrées en lui aussi sûrement qu'un fer chauffé à blanc marque à jamais sa victime. Un homme qui s'est servi de lui. Qui a profité de lui. Un homme qui lui a menti. Qui l'a manipulé. Qui l'a souillé. Lui-même se dégoûte. Après tout, il a aimé ça. Il a quémandé. Et ce qu'il a cru gagner se dissout à présent, dans une réalité qui déjà s'éloigne sous son regard vitreux. Son but est vain. En a-t-il seulement eu un ? A côté de lui se tient celui qu'il a honni, pour de mauvaises raisons. Nul ne saura jamais s'il aurait été capable, un jour, de s'en rendre compte par lui-même sans devoir passer de vie à trépas pour cela. Un instant, mais un instant seulement, il se demande si celui qui l'a possédé pendant toutes ces années aura accès à une telle clairvoyance. Non, décidément, il ne le mérite pas.

« Hyoga… Ne blâme pas les Dieux. Ce n'est la faute que d'un seul homme, un… monstre.

— De qui parles-tu ? » Le Cygne voit son ami d'enfance lever le bras, indiquant une vague direction.

« Approche-toi. Je vais te dire qui il est. »


	31. L'absence n'a pas que des torts

**Titre**: L'absence n'a pas que des torts

**Pairing** : Rhadamanthe/Saga (oui, oui, vous avez bien lu, ceci n'est pas une hallucination)

**Rating** : PG16 (pour la fin)

**Note de l'auteur** : ça m'apprendra à me coller des défis toute seule au détour d'une conversation sur SSP. Bon, à la base, j'avais prévu que ça se finisse sur un rating plus élevé cette histoire, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas censés mettre autant de temps, les deux gonzes… Et j'ai ramé. Du coup, il est probable qu'une seconde partie arrive je-sais-pas-quand, mais pour l'instant ça reste en M.

**Nombre de mots** : #4000

* * *

**L'absence n'a pas que des torts**

« Ce sera tout ?

— Oui.

— Bien. Dans ce cas, tu peux d'ores et déjà confirmer à tes frères que cinq chevaliers d'argent vous rejoindront d'ici quelques jours. Nous referons le point la semaine prochaine. »

Rhadamanthe ne répondit rien. Ne manifesta aucune forme de gratitude. Seule sa haute silhouette donna l'impression de s'incliner devant le Pope. _De se casser plutôt _songea Saga, les yeux rivés sur le juge debout en contrebas du trône. Lorsque le Spectre se redressa cependant, leurs regards se croisèrent. Et le Gémeau d'y lire ce qu'il y avait pris coutume d'y déceler à chacune de leurs confrontations : de l'amertume, des reproches et par-dessus ce lot fort peu engageant, une forme de haine pure qui faisait luire de loin en loin les prunelles dorées du juge.

Les poings serrés, Saga descendit les quelques marches du piédestal et s'éloignant par-delà les ombres lugubres du Palais sans plus prêter la moindre attention à son invité, remâcha son agacement hebdomadaire. Si Rhadamanthe détestait à ce point être confronté au Sanctuaire, pourquoi s'ingéniait-il à demeurer l'émissaire du Royaume du Dessous ? Il avait toute latitude pour confier cette mission à l'un des deux autres juges. Voire même à un Spectre subalterne; après tout pour ce que le Gémeau en avait à faire du respect des conventions, dorénavant… Un soupir lui échappa tandis qu'il passait devant la salle, grande ouverte, où les armures d'or reposaient sagement dans leurs urnes sacrées, agencées en un demi-cercle luminescent. Celle des Gémeaux l'interpella; il ignora son message. Refusa de la regarder. Ça faisait trop mal.

Les choses auraient dû se dérouler autrement. Une fois de plus, la litanie macabre des "si" et des "mais" l'accompagna le long des interminables couloirs du bâtiment jusqu'à ses appartements. Ils avaient été ressuscités. Non par la grâce d'Athéna mais par celle de Zeus lui-même, à l'issue d'un procès retentissant. Leur déesse avait su se montrer persuasive… mais pas au point d'effacer toutes les ardoises. Zeus ne pouvait que difficilement se permettre d'ignorer les griefs de ses frères; il s'en était de fait bien gardé et avait par conséquent cédé aux doléances de Hadès et de Poséidon, dont l'affaiblissement manifeste avait joué en leur faveur. Shion n'était pas revenu, payant ainsi le lourd tribut de la trahison au dieu des Enfers. Quant à Kanon – un sourire triste et désabusé s'en vint flotter aux lèvres du Pope qui refermait la lourde porte de ses quartiers derrière lui – ce n'était pas tant ses manipulations que l'Ebranleur avait décidé de lui faire payer que son échec à abattre Athéna. Cela aurait pu paraître cocasse s'il n'y avait pas eu les larmes. Celles de son frère. Les siennes. Et cette désespérance qui allait durer encore de nombreuses années au cours desquelles il regretterait, à chaque seconde de son existence, cette deuxième chance qui leur avait été enlevée.

Il ferma les yeux un instant, mobilisant ses derniers lambeaux de courage afin de repousser le souvenir de l'âme déliquescente de son jumeau. Ses hurlements, eux, continuaient à hanter ses nuits et contre cela, il ne pouvait rien.

Aussi, ce soir-là encore, il tourna le dos à sa couche pour se consacrer tout entier à sa mission de Pope. Celle qu'il avait acceptée dans l'objectif de racheter, ne serait-ce partiellement, ses fautes. Il avait détruit; il reconstruirait. Les murs et les temples mais aussi la confiance et le respect. L'honneur. Ses yeux tombèrent sur les missives échangées entre les Enfers et le Sanctuaire, les accords passés dûment estampillés par les sceaux divins. En signe de réconciliation, Athéna avait gracieusement mis à la disposition de son oncle l'ensemble de ce qui restait de son armée, pour aider à la réhabilitation du Royaume du Dessous. Et elle avait chargé Saga de mettre en œuvre cette décision.

Le dernier rapport fourni par Rhadamanthe s'en vint grandir encore un plus une pile qui n'avait de cesse de grandir. A chaque fois la même écriture. Sèche et rageuse, elle griffait le papier en rangs serrés, légèrement penchée en arrière comme si celui qui avait tenu la plume rechignait tant et plus à la tâche dont il était le dépositaire.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Saga entretenait une telle réflexion mais, la fatigue des nuits sans sommeil et son exaspération grandissante aidant, il se surprit à souhaiter plus que tout au monde que cessât cette mascarade. Il avait assez à faire avec ses propres soucis; les atermoiements du juge ne le concernaient pas. Lors de sa prochaine venue, se promit le Pope, il ferait en sorte de mettre un terme à ces rencontres et solliciterait la présence de Minos en lieu et place de Rhadamanthe.

* * *

Les deux juges s'entre-regardèrent avant de hausser les épaules et de tourner les talons sans un mot. Leur frère venait de leur claquer la porte au nez, confirmant par la même, si tant est que cela fut encore nécessaire, que cette mission auprès du Sanctuaire ne lui convenait en rien.

Une fois de plus Minos avait argué de sa disponibilité, vigoureusement appuyé par Eaque qui, faisant fi de tout le mépris que lui inspiraient les Saints d'Athéna, s'était proposé en tant que substitut de dernier recours, si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

Mais rien n'y faisait. Et le premier concerné lui-même ne manifestait en aucun cas l'intention d'expliquer pourquoi. Pour cela, il aurait fallu qu'il en soit capable.

Son surplis quitta son corps pour reprendre sa forme de Wyvern dans le coin le plus reculé des appartements, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas se trouver sur le chemin de son propriétaire lequel se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers un buffet aussi ancien que le château lui-même. La bouteille était là, la couleur ambrée et familière du whisky dansant dans le jour pâle tombant des vitraux récemment remplacés. La brûlure de l'alcool le long de sa gorge eut le mérite de le recentrer sur le moment présent. Pas assez efficacement toutefois pour empêcher plus longtemps sa hargne de reprendre le dessus. Cette hargne qui ne le quittait plus depuis qu'à l'instar des autres Spectres, le corps qui avait abrité son âme millénaire lui avait été rendu, tandis que dans le camp adverse, d'autres usait de leur droit durement gagné à la résurrection pleine et entière. D'autres, mais pas l'_Autre_. Et c'était bien ça le cœur du problème.

Le juge grinça des dents, l'image du Pope du Sanctuaire s'imposant à son esprit, et avala une nouvelle gorgée du breuvage. Dire qu'il était obligé de faire preuve d'obséquiosité à l'égard de cet homme pourri par l'orgueil et la vanité, un traître à sa propre déesse, un traître à son propre dieu à lui et qui n'avait pas pipé mot lorsque l'ancien Pope Shion avait accepté de payer pour ses complices. L'ancien Pope que ce Saga avait tué.

Hadès soit remercié, le respect des convenances n'avait pas poussé le vice jusqu'à le forcer à ployer le genou devant cet homme en accomplissant son devoir, à savoir quémander – à cette idée, ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un rictus de dégoût – l'aide du Sanctuaire. Il ne s'y serait pas plié de toute manière. Provoquer une guerre ? Et avec quelles forces en présence ? Cette fois, ce fut un éclat de rire qui déforma son visage et il se resservit, trinquant avec le vide en face de lui. Le seul être de valeur dans l'armée d'Athéna n'avait pas bénéficié de ce passe-droit dont tant d'autres avaient été gratifiés sans le moindre mérite. Alors une guerre, sans cet homme-là, en aurait certes le nom mais absolument pas la saveur.

Son jumeau lui était une insulte. Abaissant les paupières, Rhadamanthe voulut se concentrer, mais tout ce qu'il parvint à faire surgir de sa mémoire fut un bleu, dur, froid et sombre, qui n'avait rien à voir avec celui dont il recherchait désespérément à retrouver les nuances depuis des mois. De frustration, il lança son verre encore à moitié plein en direction de la fenêtre, de cette clarté insolente qui donnait trop de consistance à son déni, et dans le même temps lui refusait la vivacité de ses souvenirs. L'_Autre _avait beau ressembler sur le papier comme deux gouttes d'eau au Pope méprisé, dans les faits, il était… Il était…

Les doigts enfouis dans sa tignasse, le juge les crispa soudain comme pour extirper de cette mémoire infini ce qui persistait à lui échapper. Il y avait tant et tant de détails qu'il aurait pu oublier sans que cela lui porte préjudice; et voici que ceux qui lui importaient, maintenant, tout de suite, se refusaient à lui ! Et tout ça pour quelle raison ? Ses yeux s'étrécirent, tandis qu'ils s'accrochaient aux débris de verre scintillant dans la lumière du jour. A cause de ce Pope. De ce Saga. Cette pâle copie pervertissait le souvenir d'un combattant. D'un vainqueur. De _son _vainqueur.

De lassitude, la Wyvern se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à traiter avec le Sanctuaire. S'il persistait dans cette voie, il finirait par, non pas tout oublier, mais par corrompre la réminiscence du seul événement dans sa vie millénaire qui lui avait, pour la première fois, donné l'impression d'exister. Et de cela, il ne voulait à aucun prix.

L'écho des voix de ses frères se mit à résonner avec insistance dans le flot de ses pensées et un instant, il se laissa séduire par la solution de facilité que Minos lui offrait; l'instant d'après il redressait les épaules, dardant son regard aigu vers son surplis. Il ne serait pas dit que Rhadamanthe de la Wyvern témoignerait de cette même lâcheté dont le Pope Saga semblait s'accommoder avec si peu de fierté. Sa décision, il la lui jetterait à la figure. Et son mépris avec.

* * *

« Monseigneur… »

Le Gémeau ouvrit les yeux sur la nuit. Il ne dormait pas quand bien même il aurait souhaité continuer à se bercer d'une telle illusion. Aussi, ce fut non sans un certain agacement qu'après s'être drapé dans une robe de chambre pourpre alourdie de soies et de velours, il alla ouvrir au garde. Ce dernier avait reculé d'un pas et se tenait au milieu du couloir l'air indécis, et tout à fait confus d'avoir réveillé son Pope à une heure aussi indue.

« Monseigneur, un homme demande à vous voir. Il insiste.

— Renvoyez-le.

— Il s'agit d'un Spectre, Monseigneur. D'un juge. » Un instant médusé, Saga demeura silencieux; nul besoin de préciser l'identité du juge en question. Avec un raclement de gorge, le garde reprit, non sans réticence :

« Dois-je vraiment le renvoyer ? »

Le Pope fut tenté. Un oui à cette question clôturerait le chapitre, certes sans délicatesse, mais le fait était que le Spectre de la Wyvern n'était clairement pas coutumier de ce genre de prévenances. Le stade de l'incident diplomatique ne serait pas dépassé. Tout le monde en resterait là et les choses reprendraient leur cours dans l'indifférence à défaut de la haine, et c'était là plus que le Gémeau n'osait en espérer.

« Non. Amenez-le ici.

— Mais, Monseigneur, vous… » Le garde n'avait pu s'en empêcher, son regard glissant de haut en bas sur la haute stature de son supérieur drapé dans sa robe de chambre, pour se river au niveau de ses orteils nus sur le dallage glacé. « Vous n'êtes pas…

— Justement. Cette entrevue ne s'éternisera pas. Tenez-vous prêt à raccompagner notre… invité impromptu dès que j'en donnerai l'ordre.

— Oui, Monseigneur. » Et le garde de s'éloigner de quelques pas jusqu'à l'angle du couloir pour héler son camarade, lequel surgit quelques secondes plus tard, suivi par Rhadamanthe.

Pourquoi, mais pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Cette question lancinante eut tôt fait de creuser une ride entre les sourcils froncés du Pope tandis qu'il observait le Spectre se rapprocher. Le regard du juge le dévisageait, toujours aussi ombrageux, revêtu de cet espèce de reproche mal défini mais dont il semblait le tenir pour seul responsable. Et si l'heure avait été moins indue, si lui-même avait été moins épuisé, le Gémeau aurait volontiers affirmé que cette nuit plus que jamais, la Wyvern semblait résolue à régler des comptes.

Fatigué, ça oui, il l'était, mais il ne le serait jamais assez, se morigéna-t-il alors qu'il s'effaçait pour laisser le Spectre pénétrer dans ses appartements, pour ne pas être en mesure de lui tenir tête, si l'envie prenait à son invité de faire preuve de quelque violence à son égard. Toutefois, il était probable que s'ils devaient tous les deux parvenir à de telles extrémités, le délicat équilibre instauré entre leurs deux camps n'y survive pas. Saga savait le juge emporté de nature, mais il ne doutait pas non plus de son intelligence, ni de son intégrité. Quoi que Rhadamanthe puisse lui reprocher, il ne laisserait certainement pas ses griefs prendre le pas sur son allégeance à son dieu.

Ce fut cependant muscles bandés et vigilance en éveil que le Pope fit face au Spectre :

« Que veux-tu ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant d'observer son hôte, l'air impassible. Prenant une inspiration qu'il bloqua une seconde, Saga rajouta :

« J'imagine que, vu l'heure, le message que tu dois me délivrer est important ? »

Le Gémeau vit, non sans une satisfaction coupable, les prunelles dorées ciller devant ses mots choisis avec soin. En s'adressant de la sorte au juge, il le remettait à une place qui n'avait rien de glorieux, et en avait pleinement conscience. Lui-même aurait mal supporté une telle humiliation. Et le procédé ne l'agréait que modérément. Mais s'il fallait en passer par là pour se débarrasser au plus vite de ce regard accusateur qui n'avait de cesse de s'alourdir un peu plus chaque seconde, alors soit. Par ailleurs, il était à présent tout à fait persuadé que Rhadamanthe ne tenterait rien qui fût fâcheux pour la bonne entente de leurs deux sanctuaires. Alors…

« Pourquoi ? »

Saga réprima un sursaut et, stupéfait, dévisagea le Spectre à son tour. Qu'était-il venu faire là, si ce n'était pas dans le cadre de ses attributions ? Il prit alors subitement conscience que le juge s'était présenté au Sanctuaire sans son Surplis, simplement vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds. Ce n'était pas la première fois, cependant au cours des occasions précédentes, la Wyvern était accompagnée par ses frères, ou certains de ses subordonnés. Le reste du temps, il arborait avec une morgue non dissimulée les attributs de sa fonction, à la limite d'une provocation que le Pope avait toujours choisi d'ignorer. Mais cette nuit-là, il était seul. Et sans protection.

L'espace d'une demi seconde il se rappela que lui-même n'était guère plus en position de se prévaloir d'une quelconque supériorité en la matière, et cela aurait pu lui arracher un sourire si la question lapidaire du juge ne flottait pas toujours entre eux, lourde d'insinuations qu'avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde le Pope ne parvenait à décrypter.

Croisant les bras, il planta son regard dans celui qui le fusillait et répliqua calmement :

« Je ne comprends pas ta demande.

— C'est injuste. »

Les poings serrés, Rhadamanthe se tenait, rigide, au milieu de la pièce qui tenait lieu de bureau et de salon privés au maître du Sanctuaire. Sa présence déparaissait totalement dans le décor, avec sa silhouette obscure et coléreuse au beau milieu de ce qui était somme tout un lieu plutôt cosy, avec ses murs en pierre grège, ses fauteuils en cuir et ses tapis moelleux.

Sans laisser au Pope le temps de s'interroger sur ce sens de cette accusation, il s'avança vers lui d'un pas, tendant un index dans sa direction :

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? Pourquoi _toi _? Pourquoi pas… _lui _? »

Si le Gémeau chancela tout à coup, le juge n'en vit rien, obnubilé comme il l'était par le bleu de l'opulente chevelure qui semblait occuper tout l'espace. Il était venu pour trouver de quoi la chasser de son esprit et voilà que cette couleur de nouveau submergeait sa vision et ses pensées qui se décrochaient une à une du seul souvenir encore intact auquel il les avait patiemment rattachées avant de se rendre au Sanctuaire. A moins que ce fut le visage, si semblable, qui perturbait sa mémoire ? Non, il y avait des différences, infimes. La Wyvern avait eu le temps de s'emplir la tête des traits de son adversaire. Il en avait connu la moindre variation, la moindre particularité qui le rendait à ce point à part. Et ce n'était pas l'homme face à lui en cet instant. Ce ne _pouvait pas _être lui.

« Il le méritait cent fois plus que toi. » Poursuivit Rhadamanthe d'une voix sourde, son regard agrandi fixé sur son interlocuteur sans le voir cependant, sa volonté de s'en détourner le disputant à un désir incohérent d'y retrouver ce qui n'existait plus. « Il était fier, et noble, et courageux. Et fort. Il a combattu pour sa déesse comme j'ai combattu pour mon dieu. Il a donné sa vie pour me vaincre. Et toi… » Le juge s'interrompit un instant, avant de cracher : « Toi tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville. »

Le Pope, qui avait baissé les yeux, non par contrition mais par nécessité de rattraper la réalité qui tout à coup se délitait, les releva, luisant de fureur :

« Je te permets pas —

— Non, tu te trompes, c'est moi qui ne te permets pas. Tu ne devrais pas… Tu ne devrais plus vivre. Parce que tu fais croire que tu es tout ce qui reste de lui, or il ne t'a rien laissé. Rien du tout. »

Le cœur de Saga battait trop fort. Les mots du Spectre s'égrenaient dans son esprit au rythme implacable du sang pulsant dans ses tempes. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Le surréalisme de la situation le frappa alors que dans le même temps, la honte si familière creusait sa route dans ses entrailles. Il pensait l'avoir domptée; il n'avait pas prévu qu'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine viendrait refaire de lui sa proie. Car que représentait le juge pour lui ? Rien. Absolument. Rien. A peine s'ils avaient échangé quelques mots quand ressuscité par le pouvoir de Hadès, Saga s'était rangé aux côtés de Shion dans un simulacre d'allégeance. Quant à la situation actuelle, au regard des passifs lourdement chargés des uns et des autres et de la volonté manifeste de la Wyvern de maintenir ses distances, le Pope aurait été bien en peine d'affirmer qu'il connaissait le juge.

Se raccrochant à cette évidence, bien tangible, et à laquelle ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait déroger, il recouvrit suffisamment de ressources pour rétorquer sur un ton qu'il espérait dissuasif :

« J'ignore ce qui t'amène ici, ce soir. Ni ce qui t'autorise à t'adresser à moi de la sorte. Ce que je sais en revanche, c'est que dorénavant, tu n'es plus le bienvenu au Sanctuaire. » Un éclat dans le regard du Spectre incita le Pope à rajouter, glacial : « Si c'est là ce que tu espérais, te voilà satisfait. Et dans ce cas – le Gémeau leva un bras vers la porte – je te prie de quitter les lieux.

— Alors c'est tout ? » La voix de Rhadamanthe, moqueuse, lui parvint depuis le pas de la porte à laquelle Saga venait de tourner le dos. « Bon sang, je n'ai jamais douté du mépris que j'ai à ton égard, mais il faut croire que je t'avais malgré tout encore trop surestimé. Si j'avais su, on aurait eu cette conversation beaucoup plus tôt.

— Mais que me veux-tu à la fin ! »

Le Pope avait fait volte-face et bien malgré lui, le juge eut un haut-le-corps devant les yeux soudain injectés de sang dardés dans sa direction.

« Pourquoi viens-tu, en pleine nuit, me parler de mon frère ? M'insulter ? En quoi cela t'importe-t-il ? Tu ne sais rien de moi, de nous ! Et tu viens me juger, sans raison ? Tu… »

Cette fois, c'était le Gémeau qui marchait sur la Wyvern, lequel demeura bien campé sur ses pieds lorsque son vis-à-vis se positionna à moins de cinquante centimètres de lui. Les deux hommes avaient la même taille [1] et aucun n'envisageait une autre alternative que celle de conserver malgré tout l'ascendant.

« … Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, gronda Saga, les yeux dilatés.

— Il a été mon adversaire. »

Le Spectre avait énoncé cet état de fait posément, telle une évidence. Comme si cela suffisait. Et c'était le cas : le Pope le lut dans ses yeux.

Sa réponse fusa alors d'entre ses dents serrées :

« Il était mon frère. Mon jumeau. »

_Et je l'aimais. _

Les pupilles de la Wyvern se dilatèrent tandis que les mots que Saga ne prononça pas s'incrustaient dans son esprit. Le Pope n'avait pas bougé, sa stature entière figée dans l'effort qu'il produisait pour ne pas détruire ce qui lui faisait face. Le Spectre était celui qui avait entraîné son frère dans la mort. Celui qui lui avait parlé le dernier. Celui qui entretenait sa mémoire mieux que lui-même ne le ferait jamais. Son gardien.

Que lui, Saga, ne mérite pas un tel honneur, constituait une certitude que le Gémeau deux fois déchu entretenait chaque jour que les dieux faisaient. Il avait failli à son frère, y compris dans la voie du Mal. Quant à celle du Bien, il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui dire à quel point il était fier de lui. A quel point lui-même regrettait. Et il n'en aurait désormais plus jamais l'occasion.

Or voici qu'aujourd'hui, cet homme, dont il ne savait presque rien si ce n'était que Kanon s'était sacrifié pour l'emporter avec lui dans la tombe, se posait comme le seul être digne de ce qu'avait été son jumeau. Et le pire… C'est qu'il avait raison.

Rhadamanthe le reçut dans ses bras lorsque le Pope bascula vers lui, les ultimes vestiges de sa volonté achevant de le déserter. Il demeura un instant immobile, à la fois emprunté et attentif à ce qu'il percevait au travers du cosmos du Gémeau. Il y avait là un désespoir entretenu par l'impuissance et par, oui, un profond sentiment d'injustice que la Wyvern reconnut comme semblable au sien, exactement. Et, sans violence mais avec une force irrésistible, le chagrin de Saga le submergea, avec ses regrets, ses remords et ses souvenirs. Lui qui perdait chaque jour un peu de ce qui avait constitué la substance de son adversaire fut soudain au cœur de ce qu'avait été Kanon, au fil de cette partie d'existence partagée avec son jumeau. Ses joies et ses peines, ses rires et ses larmes, tout ce que le juge ne connaissait pas de celui qui l'avait abattu, et tout ce dont, ainsi qu'il prenait soudain conscience, il avait besoin pour entretenir la flamme, cette illusion que l'_Autre_ vivait encore quelque part, ne serait-ce que dans ses pensées.

Saga finit par se redresser, les traits défaits. Et alors que Rhadamanthe ouvrait la bouche, il le devança d'une voix lasse :

« Tu connais une part de mon frère à laquelle je n'ai jamais pu accéder. Parce que le destin me l'a refusé. Parce que je n'ai pas été assez fort lorsqu'il le fallait. Alors que toi… »

Comme figé, le Spectre dévisageait le Gémeau. Le bleu était toujours là. Mais étrangement, il ne le rebutait plus. Parce que de perversion, il était devenu promesse. Celle de demeurer la source du plus beau souvenir qui soit. Il n'était plus synonyme de barrière; au contraire, il devenait tout à coup le monde à peine entrevu un jour et qui avait fini par occuper tout l'espace. Et, lui, Rhadamanthe, avait sa place dans ce monde.

Il avança une main hésitante vers Saga qui appuya sa joue dans la paume rude du Spectre, tout en fermant les yeux. Du pouce, il redessina les lèvres pleines, qui s'entrouvrirent pour murmurer, alors que le regard du Pope revenait se cheviller à celui du juge :

« Montre-moi ce qu'il aurait pu être. Pour toi. »

* * *

[1] Oui, bon, Rhadamanthe est plus grand de un (1) centimètre. Mais on s'en fout, hein!


	32. Un petit quelque chose de grand

**Titre : **Un petit quelque chose de grand

**Communauté/Jour/Thème**: 31_jours / 1er juin / La tête haute + thème optionnel « fierté »

**Personnages**: Jabu, Seika, Seiya

**Rating**: G

**Nombre de mots**: 1000 tout pile

**Notes**: oh, du Saint Seiya Spirit ! Post-Hadès.

**Disclaimer**: A Masami Kurumada

* * *

**Un petit quelque chose de grand**

Une fois de plus, ils avaient vaincu. Une fois de plus ils s'en étaient revenus, abîmés, cassés, mais victorieux. Et une fois de plus, lui, Jabu de la Licorne, n'y avait pris aucune part.

Comme la dernière fois, il lui avait fallu se retirer quelques jours, loin de ses amis, du Sanctuaire et d'Athéna. Histoire de digérer son amertume en privé. Son attitude ne trompait personne néanmoins et si les deux femmes chevaliers d'argent s'étaient très vite désintéressées de sa frustration pour reconstruire ce qui pouvait encore l'être, ses pairs de bronze, eux, avaient détourné les yeux avant de le laisser s'enfuir et se cacher. Il était probable que parmi eux, certains éprouvent ce même sentiment d'inutilité crasse, nourri de cette certitude confuse de n'être que des ratés. Ceux qu'on tolère par politesse, par pitié, sur l'épaule de qui on assène des claques aussi sonores qu'elles sont gênées.

Il se mordit les lèvres à la base, s'il était revenu, c'est qu'il estimait avoir réussi, une fois de plus, à mettre ses atermoiements de côté. Mais alors qu'il demeurait debout, silencieux, au pied du lit sur lequel reposait un Seiya inanimé, ceux-ci revenaient lui tourner les sangs. Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait éprouvé de la satisfaction à se repaître d'une telle vision de son éternel rival et aujourd'hui, alors qu'il aurait dû se flageller de ne pas avoir été là, auprès de lui, auprès d'Athéna, pour leur apporter l'aide dont ils auraient tous eu besoin, sa seule pensée, si redoutablement cohérente, se résumait à son impuissance. Quand bien même il aurait été avec eux, il n'aurait servi à rien. Pire : il les aurait gênés. Ralentis. Il n'aurait rien pu empêcher. Rien du tout.

Il y avait déjà songé. Mais à présent, ce qui n'avait été jusqu'ici qu'une possibilité parmi d'autres prenait corps avec une telle consistance qu'il ne put retenir un sourire désabusé. Remettre son armure en jeu était sans doute la meilleure chose à faire un autre viendrait, plus fort, plus intelligent. Meilleur, tout simplement.

La porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit derrière lui, et les pas menus et étouffés annoncèrent l'arrivée de Seika. La grande sœur de Pégase alla déposer ses lèvres sur le front de son frère, avant de reculer pour se poster aux côtés de Jabu. Son air triste n'était pas une nouveauté la Licorne ne l'avait plus vue sourire depuis qu'Athéna avait réapparu, tenant la main sans vie de son frère porté par le Dragon. Pourtant, ce matin-là une lueur nouvelle adoucissait ses traits, ce qu'elle lui confirma dans un chuchotement :

« Il paraît qu'il a bougé cette nuit. L'infirmière l'a dit et Saori me l'a confirmé. »

Jabu hocha la tête, sans répondre. Ce n'était pas le première fois que ça arrivait, et si tout espoir était officiellement bon à prendre, les médecins tendait à tempérer les enthousiasmes le geste était mécanique, un réflexe le plus souvent. Rien qui ne manifestât da façon certaine la volonté de Seiya de sortir de son coma.

Le chevalier de bronze sourit néanmoins, et eut le plaisir de voir le visage de la jeune fille s'illuminer un peu plus. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait lui donner, et le sourire qu'elle lui offrit à son tour mit un peu de baume à son cœur découragé. Il allait se détourner pour sortir et la laisser en compagnie de son frère, quand elle lui attrapa la main pour le retenir :

« Merci. Merci beaucoup.

— Pour quoi ? » Surpris, il s'était immobilisé.

« Pour m'avoir protégée. Pour avoir risqué ta vie.

— Je n'étais pas tout seul et…

— Non. Les autres me l'ont dit, tu aurais tout donné pour que je survive, parce que je suis sa sœur. »

Jabu hésita. C'était vrai. Il ne s'en était guère ouvert à qui que ce soit, si ce n'était peut-être à Nachi au détour d'un verre de trop. Le jour de la grande éclipse, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour ses amis et sa déesse, mais n'avait rien oublié de ce qui avait motivé Seiya tout au long des dures années d'orphelinat. Pégase aurait tout accepté, tout subi, pourvu que cela lui permette de retrouver un jour sa sœur adorée. Il jouait son existence à ce moment-là pour lui, pour leur déesse, pour eux tous et surtout pour l'humanité. Alors, ce n'était certes pas grand-chose mais lui, Jabu, sauverait au moins sa sœur. Même au péril de sa vie.

Au souvenir de ces réflexions, il acquiesça en silence. Avant de reporter son attention de nouveau sur Seiya. Il aurait aimé qu'il sache que sa sœur était revenue qu'elle était là à ses côtés. Et aussi… que c'était grâce à lui. Un dernier lambeau de sa fierté malmenée, sûrement. Il se rembrunit néanmoins : cela n'arriverait sans doute malheureusement jamais.

Il serra les doigts fins de Seika au creux de sa paume avant de les lâcher. Il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

« A… Attends. »

La voix était rauque. Etouffée. Heurtée. Comme revenant d'un silence infini. Stupéfait, Jabu pivota vers le lit, pour apercevoir le visage de Pégase dans lequel s'ouvraient des yeux bruns et vitreux, qui ne le regardaient pas. Des yeux aveugles.

« Tu… Tu nous as sauvés, tous les deux. J'en sais le prix… »

La tête de Seiya pivota sur l'oreiller dans sa direction. La Licorne savait qu'il ne pouvait pas le voir, pourtant c'était comme si son camarade avait su exactement où le trouver. Et pourquoi, ainsi qu'il s'en rendit compte lorsque l'autre reprit d'une voix que chaque mot rendait plus ferme :

« Jabu… Il n'y a qu'une seule personne à qui je puisse confier ma sœur dorénavant, c'est au chevalier de la Licorne. »

Ce dernier déglutit, sans que cela ne suffise à faire disparaître la chaleur qui tout à coup se répandait dans ses membres et dans son cœur. Lequel crut éclater quand Seiya rajouta doucement :

« A toi, qui l'as tant mérité. »


	33. Il n'y a pas de secret qui tienne

**Titre**: Il n'y a pas de secret qui tienne

**Personnages** : Aphrodite & Seiya, et accessoirement Milo, Deathmask et Aldébaran

**Rating** : PG

**Communauté/Requête** : Hybridation / "Seiya/Aphrodite – un charme diabolique – tous ratings"

**Nombre de mots** : # 3200

**Note** : du grand bof moyen, avec l'intention de détailler une certaine thématique sans autre résultat que d'avoir bataillé pour un résultat pas franchement génial. Enfin bon, si vous y comprenez quelque chose, tant mieux!

* * *

**Il n'y a pas de secret qui tienne**

« Impossible.

— Mais puisqu'on te le dit ! »

L'air dubitatif, Aphrodite regarda successivement les quelques pairs qui l'entouraient, avant de secouer résolument la tête, ses boucles turquoise fouettant l'air d'indignation :

« Mais enfin, vous l'avez bien regardé ?! Avec son tee-shirt rouge acheté par lot de cinquante, son jean trop court et ses baskets qui ont fait trois guerres, vous voulez me faire croire qu'il les tombe toutes ?

— Toutes. » Et Milo de croiser les bras tout en hochant gravement le menton. « Je l'ai vu.

— Et même la petite, là, celle de l'orphelinat – Aldébaran dodelina, sans masquer son irritation – alors que franchement, elle mérite mieux.

— Et on dit "toutes", on pourrait tout aussi bien dire "tous", hein.

— Quoi ? » A ce niveau-là, ce n'était même plus une aberration mais une offense faite aux dieux et à la création. Le Suédois, ses yeux étrécis, fit un pas en direction du Cancer : « Explique-toi, Deathmask.

— Ben y a rien à expliquer, suffit de regarder. T'as pas vu comme le Dragon le reluque ?

— Mais je croyais que…

— Tu veux parler de la gamine, la chinoise, là ? Elle est bien conne si tu veux mon avis.

— Il a un secret, déclara le Scorpion. Je ne vois pas d'autre explication.

— Oui mais lequel ? »

Le petit soupir du Brésilien, pour discret qu'il fut, n'échappa à personne, et encore moins à Aphrodite. Son index tapotant son menton, il prit le temps d'observer son massif compagnon avant qu'un puissant sentiment d'injustice ne lui dégringole dessus. C'était tout bonnement intolérable. Le Taureau, imposant, charismatique, puissant, à la gentillesse et à l'humilité sans pareille, en était réduit à envier un freluquet comme Pégase ? A… jalouser cet être d'une banalité affligeante, avec son physique de paysan japonais et son intelligence à deux drachmes ? Une petite ride osa se creuser entre les sourcils délicatement dessinés des Poissons. Il n'acquiescerait bien entendu pas à haute voix, mais le Lion avait probablement raison. Rien, absolument rien chez Pégase ne pouvait justifier un tel succès auprès des deux sexes. C'est donc qu'il trichait d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et parce qu'il était un chevalier d'or, donc un homme noble et prompt à défendre plus faible que soi comme chacun sait, Aphrodite des Poissons découvrirait le pot aux roses. Et en ferait savourer le contenu à Seiya jusqu'à la dernière épine.

* * *

Cela sentait… la sueur. Et plus exactement la transpiration froide macérant au cœur d'un tas de vêtements sales abandonnés dans une pièce humide. Plissant le nez, Aphrodite repoussa la porte du bout des doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'elle grince dans le silence bientôt rompu par la voix joyeuse de l'occupant des lieux, en provenance de l'autre bout de la bicoque :

« Et bien, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Entre ! »

_Par Athéna. _La profonde inspiration dégoûtée du Suédois se coinça dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'agrandirent tandis qu'il avisait l'endroit où il était censé pénétrer. Pour ce faire, la nécessité de mettre un pied devant l'autre faisait loi. Mais lorsqu'il n'était possible de le poser nulle part ?

« Oh, attends. » La tête ébouriffée de Pégase venait de surgir par-delà le chambranle d'une pièce obscure qui devait lui tenir lieu de chambre, un sourire pas vraiment contrit en travers de la figure. « Je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de ranger ces derniers temps avec les allers-retours aux Enfers, enfin tu sais ce que c'est. Bouge pas, je vais arranger ça ! »

Et le corps de suivre la tête, sous un regard suédois partagé entre la consternation et la surprise. Le Japonais n'était vêtu que d'un caleçon qui avait dû être blanc dans une vie antérieure et il ne lui était visiblement pas venu à l'esprit de se vêtir en présence de son visiteur. Mais d'un autre côté… Aphrodite dressa un sourcil : du plus loin qu'il s'en souvienne, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Seiya en civil dépourvu de la panoplie habituelle du héros malgré lui. A savoir sans son tee-shirt rouge et son jean bleu, dont il entrevoyait cependant les couleurs criardes roulées en boule sur une chaise.

« Décidément…. Allez, ouste, toi ! » Tout entier plongé dans sa contemplation effarée du désordre ambiant, Aphrodite sursauta bien malgré lui quand ses oreilles délicates furent douloureusement heurtées par une cascade de ferraille sur sa droite. D'un geste négligent, Seiya balançait un gantelet de bronze par-dessus son épaule en s'adressant à l'amoncellement désordonné derrière lui, fraîchement repoussé dans un coin :

« Tu sais très bien où est ta boîte, alors fais pas ta capricieuse et vas-y toute seule. Quoi ? »

Le chevalier des Poissons avait dressé un index, à mi-chemin entre la menace et la demande d'autorisation de s'exprimer, pour désigner l'enchevêtrement de pièces métalliques :

« C'est ton armure ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix méfiante.

— Oui – le Japonais haussa les épaules – ça pose un souci ? »

Il aurait pu s'offusquer d'une telle question de la part d'un de ses pairs, fut-il son supérieur hiérarchique – sur le papier tout du moins – et avec lequel il n'avait de surcroît aucune accointance particulière, si ce n'était une vague et ancienne relation de nuisible à jardinier. Mais son sourire demeurait là, éclatant de blancheur au milieu de son visage décidément trop bronzé, donnant le sentiment quelque peu inconfortable au Suédois qu'il attendait sa réponse avec la plus grande sincérité du monde. Attente à laquelle un Aphrodite récalcitrant finit par répondre :

« Et bien, il n'est pas surprenant qu'elle se… _comporte_ de la sorte, vu la façon dont tu t'adresses à elle. Elle t'a tout de même sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.

— Parce que c'est ce à quoi elle sert. C'est une simple armure après tout, non ? »

_Une armure baignée du sang des chevaliers d'or, espèce d'ingrat ! _Mais le douzième chevalier d'or n'eut pas le temps de faire part de sa réprobation à Seiya, car sa propre protection manifestait déjà sa révolte depuis l'autre bout du Domaine Sacré, comme Pégase continuait :

« Comme la tienne d'ailleurs, et celles de tous les autres. Allez, c'est bon, tu peux entrer maintenant, je crois ! »

Tout en parlant, Seiya n'avait cessé de s'activer et un chemin libre de tout obstacle s'était miraculeusement matérialisé jusqu'au centre de la salle principale de la petite maison.

« Je te sers quelque chose ? Fit-il en plongeant dans un vénérable réfrigérateur pendant que son invité impromptu se résignait à poser le bout de ses fesses sur le rebord d'une chaise, tout en se refusant à l'examiner plus que nécessaire.

— Heu, je…

— Café, thé ?

— C'est-à-dire que…

— Une bière. Ou je dois avoir du jus de fruits quelque part. Enfin, peut-être bien ? Ca fait longtemps en même temps… »

Il ne poserait pas ses coudes sur cette table. Jamais. Ni même un poignet. Rien. Et d'ailleurs peut-être même devrait-il s'en écarter, un faux mouvement est si vite arrivé son tee-shirt, fraîchement repassé du matin et fleurant bon le propre, pourrait bien y rester collé.

« Ou de l'eau, et…

— Un verre d'eau. C'est très bien, un verre d'eau. » Fit précipitamment le Suédois avant de se mordre les lèvres devant sa bêtise. D'où diable le Japonais allait-il sortir le verre ? Si par malheur, il allait le repêcher au fond de l'évier, promis juré sur la tête d'Athéna, il se lèverait et s'en repartirait sans plus jamais s'approcher de Pégase, ni de cet… de ce... Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. L'âcreté de l'odeur fut la plus forte. Oui, voilà : de ce _cloaque_.

L'idée d'Athéna éveilla cependant dans son esprit ce à quoi il n'osait penser. Il avait invoqué sa déesse. Certes dans le secret de ses réflexions donc ça ne comptait pas vraiment mais enfin, déjà sa cervelle surentraînée reliait les points en suivant les numéros et il n'avait pas besoin de parvenir au bout du trait pour se figurer _la _scène qu'il ne voulait se figurer à aucun prix. _Ne sois pas idiot, c'est de Saori qu'il s'agit_, fit sa bonne conscience, plus revancharde que jamais. La petite japonaise, là, Miho, OK : orpheline s'occupant d'orphelins, humaine lambda, intérêt nul. Shaina, bon, passait encore même si c'était déjà très limite de son point de vue : après tout, il s'agissait tout de même d'un chevalier d'argent et pas n'importe lequel. Et l'Italienne pouvait se targuer d'une classe naturelle à la base du premier clou de talon de laquelle Seiya ne parviendrait jamais à se hisser. Il avait beau y réfléchir, et tourner le contexte dans tous les sens, les raisons pour lesquelles Shaina était tombée raide dingue amoureuse de ce type lui échappaient totalement. Et puis il y avait le cas très particulier de Saori Kido. Sa mythologie, le Suédois la connaissait jusqu'à l'extrême limite de ses ongles taillés au carré, il ne nourrissait par conséquent guère de doute quant à la relation de protecteur à déesse entretenu par Pégase et Athéna. De cela au moins, il demeurait persuadé que le Japonais n'avait rien perverti. Mais pour ce qu'il s'agissait de la Japonaise… Il n'avait intercepté que des ouïes dires : issue d'une famille bourgeoise, excellente éducation, quelque peu précieuse, voire peste à ses heures perdues et passées. Au final, et à l'exception d'un petit côté horripilant potentiellement partagé par ces deux-là, rien, absolument rien ne prédisposait Seiya à entretenir autre chose avec Saori Kido qu'une franche détestation. Or…

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène par ici, au fait ? »

Extirpé sans cérémonie de ses pensées par l'accent à couper au couteau du Japonais, Aphrodite se recomposa une attitude – épaules droites, menton levé, et lippe désinvolte – et fit mine de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre avant de reposer celui-ci avec soin devant lui, de croiser les jambes et de pencher légèrement la tête de côté, le regard pas vraiment braqué sur son interlocuteur mais plutôt errant dans son environnement :

« Disons que… Je m'interrogeais.

— Au sujet de quoi ?

— De toi. » Les prunelles azur des Poissons étaient revenus se poser sur Pégase et le fixaient avec une intensité telle que ce dernier rougit :

« Je ne vois pas bien ce qui… » Et contre toute attente, il se mit à rire tout en se frictionnant le sommet du crâne avec son poing d'un air gêné : « Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme toi voudrait savoir à mon sujet ? »

Le petit discours vaguement emphatique et tout à fait méprisant que le chevalier d'or s'apprêtait à déverser sur son vis-à-vis perdit de sa consistance devant la question posée et ce fut au tour d'Aphrodite de marquer un temps d'arrêt :

« Ca veut dire quoi "quelqu'un comme moi" ? » Entre s'offusquer et se rengorger, il n'avait pas encore choisi et attendit la réponse du Japonais non sans une certaine curiosité soupçonneuse.

— Et bien, _comme toi_. Je veux dire – Seiya eut un geste sans consistance désignant tout à la fois son interlocuteur et lui-même – on n'est pas pareil, tous les deux. »

_Sans blague ! _Un petit sourire condescendant s'en vint étirer les lèvres du Suédois et il inclina la tête devant ce qu'il ne pouvait considérer autrement que comme un compliment.

« Tu es tellement parfait que… Qu'on n'a pas l'impression que tu fais partie de notre monde. »

Cela aurait été dit sur un autre ton, qu'il fut empli de respect ou tout en contraire suintant de fiel, Aphrodite aurait réagi. Tout de suite. Mais en l'occurrence, l'incompréhension palpable dans la voix de Seiya, doublée d'une espèce de franchise naïve, lui coupa si bien le sifflet que l'autre reprit, poursuivant sa réflexion à haute voix :

« C'est vrai, quoi, c'est sûr que ça doit être chouette, de vivre là-haut, dans le Domaine Sacré, avec les serviteurs et les gardes et après tout, quand on y réfléchit deux minutes, vous n'avez même pas besoin d'en sortir… Je ne sais pas. Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu bizarre quand même ?

— Bizarre ? fit Aphrodite d'une voix réfrigérante.

— Ben oui : Athéna protège la Terre et vous n'y vivez pas. Sur Terre. Enfin, si, mais pas vraiment. Ah, c'est compliqué ! » Et il explosa d'un rire franc duquel toute moquerie étant cependant absente. Seiya riait non de lui-même ou de son invité mais de cette étrange perception qu'il avait et dont l'importance devenait soudain toute relative de par son hilarité irrépressible.

D'un geste, il essuya une larme au coin de ses yeux et reporta son attention sur le Suédois :

« Pourquoi es-tu aussi sérieux tout à coup ? » lui demanda-t-il, non sans se départir de ce sourire qui parut tout à coup à Aphrodite faire partie intégrante du personnage en face de lui. « J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? »

Dit ? Peut-être. A moins que les mots ne trouve leur substance dans ce qu'il suffisait d'observer. Le Suédois réprima un petit soupir d'agacement à l'idée que Deathmask avait adopté la bonne tactique sans même en avoir conscience. Quoiqu'entre observer et comprendre, demeurait un fossé trop large pour le rital vulgaire du quatrième étage. Mais pas pour les Poissons du douzième dont l'entendement vacilla au contact de la Révélation. Le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui, vêtu de son seul caleçon, avec sa tignasse emmêlée et ses pieds négligemment appuyés contre une chaise voisine, n'était rien d'autre qu'un être humain. Un chevalier divin ? Dans une armure divine ? _Mes fesses, oui !_ De ladite armure divine ne subsistait qu'un tas de pièces en bronze, cabossées et fendues, remisées dans un coin. Quant au chevalier en question, il vivait certes dans ce qui pouvait être qualifié de foutoir absolu, mais au beau milieu de ce désordre s'étalait toute son existence. Là, appuyée contre un coffre dont le couvercle peinait à renfermer le contenu, une guitare se dressait, ses cordes sagement tendues sur le bois patiné par les années. Plus loin, sur une commode ordinaire, s'étageait des piles de cassettes et de CD, toute prêtes à s'écrouler sous leur poids. Ici encore, au pied du canapé traînait un livre ouvert et retourné face contre le sol et dont le titre n'était pas lisible.

Reportant son attention sur son hôte, le Suédois s'avisa que ce dernier ne lui prêtait pas véritablement attention et que s'il avait surpris le chevalier d'or en train d'examiner son intérieur d'un œil différent à défaut d'être tout à fait neuf, il ne s'en formalisait pas outre mesure. Il n'avait rien à cacher. Ce monde qu'il avait défendu au prix de son existence à trois reprises, il y vivait, et il s'y trouvait même fort bien.

Son absolue croyance dans la vie l'avait jeté dans les bras de la Mort plus souvent qu'à son tour. Mais il n'avait pas ainsi risqué sa peau au nom d'une allégeance, cette même allégeance pourtant colonne vertébrale de l'enseignement et de la manière d'être, de penser, de respirer des chevaliers d'or. Avec les piètres résultats auxquels ce conditionnement pourtant parfait avait mené. Non. Le jeune homme avait agi de la sorte au nom de tout ce qui comptait pour lui, et pour lui seul. Ses amis, sa sœur et in fine, la femme qu'il aimait. Athéna, Saori, qu'importait en fin de compte quand de question, il n'y en a aucune à se poser ?

Seiya n'était pas Pégase. Point barre. L'espace d'un instant, le regard des Poissons s'attarda sur le corps musclé et durement éprouvé par les blessures du Japonais sans s'en émouvoir outre mesure. Des corps d'éphèbes bien sous tous rapports, le Sanctuaire en rengorgeait à chaque détour de dorienne. Mais des êtres solaires, pourtant cent fois confrontés à la mort, à la trahison, à la duplicité et à la lâcheté, et dont la joie de vivre toute simple suffisait à elle seule à drainer vers eux les âmes de tout un chacun, non, il n'y en avait pas tant que ça.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du chevalier d'or, dépourvu cette fois de toute arrogance ou supériorité mal placée :

« Il n'y pas de secret, hein.

— De secret ? Pourquoi tu parles de secret ? » L'air ahuri, Seiya s'était redressé sur sa chaise et ce fut au tour d'Aphrodite d'éclater d'un rire à ce point communicatif que Pégase lui emboîta le pas, s'esclaffant à son tour.

« Laisse tomber, finit par répondre le Suédois après avoir repris son souffle. L'histoire de quelque chose qu'on n'avait pas bien compris, mais qu'on aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps. Rien de bien grave en soi.

– Alors tant mieux. » Et dans ces mots résonna le franc contentement du Japonais. Il était heureux pour son interlocuteur qu'il en soit ainsi et ledit interlocuteur se surprit à s'en satisfaire à son tour.

« A l'occasion, Seiya, tu devrais passer me voir. » D'aucuns auraient demandé "pour quoi faire ?" mais pas le jeune homme. Lui se contenta de tendre la main au chevalier d'or avec un « Tope là ! » enthousiaste.

* * *

« Dites-moi que je rêve. »

Et le Scorpion de se frapper le front de la paume de la main, pendant que Deathmask commençait à ricaner et que les massives épaules d'Aldébaran s'affaissaient encore un peu plus.

Là-bas, un peu plus haut dans un méandre de l'escalier, un parterre de roses rouges prenait ses aises avec un Aphrodite trônant en son centre, agenouillé devant l'un des massifs dont il semblait prendre grand soin. Et, penché vers lui, se tenait Pégase. Les deux hommes discutaient avec animation et bientôt, sous les yeux ahuris de ses pairs, le chevalier des Poissons tendit une rose écarlate au Japonais qui l'accepta en s'inclinant à plusieurs reprises, non sans que son rire ne s'en vienne cascader entre les temples.

« Et voilà. Lui aussi, commenta le Cancer narquois avant de tourner les talons et d'attaquer la descente. Bon, et bien puisqu'on laisse rentrer n'importe qui maintenant, je change de secteur. Ciao la compagnie ! »

Milo aimait bien Pégase. Bon, il ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, c'était vrai, mais il lui avait toujours l'effet d'un bon petit gars. Ceci étant dit, la bande de jeunes japonais, là, avait un peu trop perturbé son quotidien tranquille d'assassin pour qu'il ait envie de les connaître autrement que de loin. Alors les grands signes d'Aphrodite pour qu'ils viennent le rejoindre, très peu pour lui et d'un regard un peu désolé, il planta là le Taureau avant d'emboîter le pas à Deathmask.

La disparition du Scorpion n'entama cependant pas l'enthousiasme du Suédois qui assortit ses signes d'invite d'un tonitruant « et bien alors, viens, qu'est-ce que tu attends ! » au point qu'Aldébaran pointa son index sur son propre torse l'air interrogateur non sans noter à part lui que cette façon d'interpeller autrui au cœur du Domaine Sacré ressemblait bien peu à Aphrodite.

« Oui, toi, bougre d'idiot ! Allez ! »

Non, décidément, le Suédois lui paraissait vraiment étrange. Un instant, il hésita à imiter ses deux alter ego, avant que ne lui parviennent de nouveau des éclats de rire. Et sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, si ce n'était que ça lui faisait envie, il se dirigea vers les deux silhouettes perdues au milieu des roses.

**FIN**


End file.
